Fomoré
by RagnarokMorgana
Summary: Había sido trasladado a Azkaban y estaba resignado a que no saldría de allí hasta cumplir su condena, pero de un momento a otro todo cambió, como si hubiera sido echado a otra dimensión. Ahora debe tratar de entender qué está sucediendo y cómo fue que todo se volvió peor que cualquiera de sus pesadillas, pero deberá volver a Hogwarts con otro nombre para lograrlo. EWE, AU :3
1. Azkaban

He aquí les traigo mi segundo fic :$ espero les guste y que salga tan bien como suena en mi cabeza (recordemos que la normalidad es un término relativo xD) Me inspiré en un video de youtube llamado como debió terminar Harry Potter, pensando en qué había pasado si alguien hubiera echo algo como eso espués de terminar la guerra.

**Caroline 2186:** Si lees esto... Sé que te encanta ver a Theodore y a Luna juntos, a mí también, pero quise probar algo diferente, porque esta historia será un poco diferente en varios aspectos :) Aun así, espero te guste, este primer cap te lo dedico :D

Disclaimer: Lo relacionado al mundo Potteriano no me pertenece, solo es mía la trama y los lugares y personajes que deban ser agregados para el desarrollo de la historia.

Ahora sin más que decir.. ¡A leer! :D

Chapter 1: Azkaban.

– ¡Muévete engendro de doxy!- un fuerte empujón le hizo estamparse y patinar contra el duro suelo de piedra, la sensación de escozor en su piel al deslizarse por esta durante la caída fue lo que lo devolvió a la realidad.

El ruido provocado por algunos lamentos, cadenas arrastradas, gritos desgarrados, pisadas de otros guardias, ligeras corrientes de aire que silbaban tétricamente al colarse por cualquier rendija abierta entre los barrotes de algunas diminutas aberturas repartidas por las zonas más altas de las paredes sirviendo de ventilación y el sonido lejano de olas embravecidas chocando brutalmente contra los acantilados, eso era lo que lograba escuchar.

– ¡Párate sanguijuela!- le ordenó pateándole el costillar derecho y él solo pudo emitir un quejido que salía medio distorsionado al ser amortiguado fieramente en su laringe y rebotar después contra el suelo después de salir de sus labios apretados en una mueca de dolor y agotamiento.

Cómo habría deseado tener su varita en aquel momento, si antes no había usado un avada con nadie, este tipo podría ser el primero en cuanto saliera de esa ratonera, se levantó dificultosamente, tratando de llenar correctamente sus pulmones con el denso y polvoriento aire que lograba inhalar, continuó caminando sin decir nada, tambaleándose un poco.

El camino lleno de pasillos oscuros, iluminados por precarias lámparas que apenas alcanzaban a guiar el sendero se hacía retorcido, estrecho, ancho, recto, medio empinado, plano y extenso, muy extenso a lo largo del recorrido, no sabía exactamente en qué parte estaban, mucho menos en qué piso se encontrarían, pues aparentemente las secciones más empinadas simulaban pasarelas que fungían de escaleras sin escalones.

Gris, todo a su alrededor era piedra gris, barrotes negros y más piedra, con cortes de débiles luces que de vez en cuando chocaban con esta permitiéndose ver de otros tonos, de aun más gris; con el olor a humedad, sal y posiblemente comida en estado de putrefacción vapuleando su desarrollado y refinado sentido del olfato, jodida alcantarilla pestilente.

Una pesada puerta de acero mal pintada de negro y de pintura desgastada que permitía ver el metal que la componía, se abrió lentamente con un chirrido estrepitoso y tan agudo que le hizo sentir escalofríos y que sus tímpanos vibraban sacudidos por el férreo sonido, pero aun así fingió que en absoluto le importaba estar muriendo del miedo en ese lugar, que se sintiera perdido, o que la expectación mezclada con una primitiva angustia apostada en su pecho estuviera por matarlo.

Otro empujón, esta vez más leve, el guardia le obligó a entrar sin decir una palabra, asesinándolo con la mirada en un fútil intento de intimidarlo, porque ya no podía estar más asustado, no por gorila que vigilaba sus pasos, pero sí por el lugar; parecía que dentro de esa habitación ningún insulto debía proliferar de su boca, y en general, ningún vocablo debía ser si quiera murmurado, el silencio que se formaba entre esas roídas cuatro paredes no solo era sepulcral, era mortífero, vomitivo, lo comprobó cuando su estómago se contrajo e hizo un inhumano esfuerzo por contener una arcada.

Terror, solo pudo sentir el más estremecedor y gélido terror recorrer sus venas, cristalizando su inmaculada sangre limpia al fijar su vista hacia el interior de lo que parecía una sala vacía, él estaba allí, encadenado de pies y manos, con los cabellos platinos revueltos, sucios y grasosos, la piel brillante por el sudor frío que le recorría desde la frente hasta perderse en el cuello de su desgastada e inmunda camisa, la mirada de plata perdida, las ropas de reo cayendo pesadamente entre arrugas y manchas de suciedad, el cuadro perfecto de la derrota de un mortífero mago, hijo de la oscuridad.

No pudo sostener más aquella máscara de indiferencia que solía engalanar su rostro, no pudo fingir que era fuerte, porque en absoluto lo era, su expresión demudó al más puro dolor, al más puro e irracional miedo, y los rostros de quienes estaban allí se mantenían tan serios, tan imperturbables, que supo con toda certeza, que esas personas esperaban con ansias acabar con ese hombre.

Una segunda puerta de robusto y rudimentario acero se abrió, del otro lado de la estancia, un hombre de facciones duras, cabellos blanquecinos por la edad y ropas negras como la muerte, atravesó por el portal, seguido de dos guardias encapuchados que sujetaban con un par de cadenas a un dementor.

No podía creer lo que veía, no podía entender lo que sucedía, su cerebro estaba saturado, las ideas se escurrían de los pliegues de sus sesos, comenzaba a sentir que el estómago se le revolvía, que sus entrañas se metamorfoseaban en solo un amasijo de carne pútrida, que sus órganos se reventaban lentamente, y sin darse cuenta, a pesar de que su expresión solo mostraba miedo y desconfianza ante tal visión, traicioneras lágrimas comenzaron a empapar su rostro a raudales, cogió aire ruidosamente, comenzando a convulsionarse, pero nadie parecía hacerle caso excepto solo el guardia que le había hecho entrar allí en principio, él lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo para asegurarse de que no se desmayara de un momento a otro.

–Es hora de que recibas el beso- habló por primera vez el anciano, con voz pastosa e impersonal, el condenado solo alzó el rostro, con una dura expresión de odio que parecía permanentemente grabada en sus facciones, observó al muchacho y momentáneamente sus definidos y afilados rasgos de aristócrata se ablandaron, permitiéndose mostrar tristeza por haberle fallado, por haber sido el culpable de su condena, casi de inmediato volvió a serenarse y su expresión se volvió críptica.

–Alza la cabeza, deja de llorar y sé un hombre fuerte, deberás cuidar de tu madre, y siendo un marica no podrás hacerlo- murmuró despóticamente con tono lúgubre y voz rasposa, entorpecida por su garganta seca, el joven dio un respingo y trató de amortiguar su llanto sin mucho éxito.

– ¿Algo más que decir antes de su ejecución, señor Malfoy?- él asintió sin devolverle la mirada y continuó observando al muchacho.

–Cuando salgas de aquí, dile a Narcissa que le deseo suerte con Fomoré- sonrió de lado, con pesadumbre, y miró al anciano que le vigilaba como halcón, tratando de hallar algún indicio de que estuviera comunicándole algún tipo de mensaje secreto al otro peli-platinado.

–Estoy listo- espetó con tono duro e inflexible, parecía sereno, apacible, imperturbable, pero por dentro era un tórrido volcán de emociones, de miedos, de deseos de suplicar por su vida; finalmente los guardias se aproximaron fúnebremente sujetando al dementor con las cadenas mágicas de gnomo que lo ataban y este se acercó al rostro de Lucius, él abrió los ojos y lo encaró.

– ¡No! ¡Padre!- gritó desgarrándose la garganta y tratando de correr hacia su progenitor, el corpulento guardia lo atajó con fuerza desde sus espaldas, mientras el se revolvía sin descanso, los ojos grises de Lucius Malfoy progresivamente se vaciaban y sobras de su alma se veían al ser absorbidas por aquella oscura criatura.

– ¡Padre! ¡Padre! ¡Padre!- gritó a todo pulmón hasta hacerse daño, comenzó a toser copiosamente al sentir que había arañado el interior de su laringe y que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, y el malestar aumentó, cayó de rodillas al suelo apenas el musculoso hombre uniformado lo soltó cansado de retenerlo, entonces se estremeció y tembló con más fuerza, sintiendo como todo lo poco de sus órganos que aun se conservaban sanos se reventaron rápidamente, desde dentro.

Su entorno comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, apoyó su frente en el pétreo y sucio suelo; las palabras de Lucius resonando en cada rincón de su mente, su corazón deteniéndose lentamente, hasta que solo podía latir cada tantos segundos, bombeando únicamente la sangre necesaria para mantenerlo con vida, su crisma vaciándose y quedando relegado al rincón que ahora compartiría con el recuerdo de su padre, como si el beso del dementor también lo hubiera recibido él.

–Vamos chico, debes volver a tu celda- el mismo hombre que había estado guiándolo le ayudó a levantarse y le habló por primera vez con dureza, pero con un leve rastro de compunción bañándole la voz, entonces comprendió que el muy maldito sentía lástima de él, entendió que la última voluntad de su padre, había sido que por ningún motivo se convirtiera en un saco de huesos inservible que solo pudiera producir compasión, porque cuando le había dicho 'se un hombre fuerte', se había referido a no dejar que nadie, nunca, sintiera ningún tipo de pena por él y su desgracia, lo vió tan claro, que al colocarse de pie y parpadear fuertemente, dejó escapar solo una última lágrima, dispuesto a jamás volver a sentir de nuevo, y entonces comenzó a sentirse vacío, como si ya no hubiera nada en su pecho, y con los residuos de las convulsiones que estremecían su cuerpo a causa del llanto mermando a cada paso, llegó de nuevo a su celda, callado, con la mirada perdida.

La pesada puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, miró fugazmente por sobre su hombro y al saberse totalmente solo, observó a través de la ventana revestida de barrotes, la luna llena iluminaba las penumbras de su celda.

Los grilletes que apresaban sus manos y los que apresaban sus pies eran pesados, aun así no le impedían moverse con cierta libertad, pero nada podía hacer con ello cuando no tenía varita, cuando aunque la tuviera, no podría solo aparecerse en Malfoy's Hall; el recuerdo de su padre en el Wizengamot siendo condenado al beso del dementor llegó raudo a su mente, los pocos días que habían pasado desde entonces, como cuadros difusos se colaron entre las resquebrajadas grietas de su psique, la reciente ejecución de Lucius frente a sus ojos le caló hondo en las entrañas y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse de nuevo, los limpio con tanta fuerza que lastimó la piel alrededor de ellos, gritó furiosamente tratando de desahogar su dolor y su frustración lastimándose todavía más la garganta, entonces se preguntó ¿Por qué lo habían obligado a presenciarlo? ¿Por qué, si la sentencia había exigido que ningún civil estuviera presente en ese momento? ¿Era una especie de tortura especialmente pensada para él por algún auror sediento de venganza? ¿Era ese su verdadero castigo?

Un gira-tiempos, un gira-tiempos, revolvió las cosas entre maldiciones e improperios al no hallarlo, observó fugazmente su antebrazo izquierdo y sintió el deseo de escupir sobre el morsmordre tatuado permanentemente sobre su piel, siguió revisando en las demás gavetas de la cómoda, apresurando el paso, sonrió con satisfacción al hallarlo, se preparó para lo que se avecinaba, desapareció con un movimiento de varita y volvió a materializarse a las afueras del Callejón Knockturn.

– ¡Chicos!- el grito asustado de la señora Weasley, apenas poner un pie dentro de La Madriguera, alertó a Arthur; sus hijos, Harry y Hermione yacían desmayados en el suelo, las cosas revueltas por toda la casa.

– ¿Pero qué…?- ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar, la impresión lo dejó mudo, Molly se acercó a George, tomando su pulso, luego a Ginny, a Fred y a Ron, repitiendo los mismos movimientos, comprobando que estaban vivos, solo dormidos, así como su esposo había hecho con Harry y Hermione.

–Debemos llevarlos a sus habitaciones, deben descansar, querida- su esposa asintió aturdida y con sus varitas apuntaron a los inertes cuerpos de los jóvenes, haciéndolos levitar con un par de 'wingardium leviosas', consiguiendo trasladarlos por el angosto pasillo de las escaleras, concentrándose en no dejarlos caer, los repartieron por los cuartos a medida que avanzaban.

Estaba solo en aquel cuchitril al que el posadero se había atrevido a llamar habitación, la desgastada bolsa de piel de dragón contenía los pocos galeones que le quedaban, unos cuantos sickles en los bolsillos de su túnica y otros más desperdigados por el suelo, sacó el gira-tiempo de la bolsa con manos temblorosas.

Una, dos, tres vueltas, giró la diminuta perilla hasta el séptimo y medio giro, pudo sentir como era absorbido, aplastado, retorcido, agitado y vapuleado sin sentido hasta que aterrizaba de espaldas sobre gravilla verde y húmeda, producto de alguna reciente lluvia, la gran edificación del Orfanato de Wool aguardaba lúgubremente adornada por rayos que se veían caer tras sus instalaciones, como si el cielo supiera qué pretendía hacer, caminó hasta cruzar la calle, viendo a todos lados para asegurarse de que no hubiera potenciales testigos.

Se adentró con sigilo en los dominios del gran edificio, pasando de las verjas como si estas no estuvieran hechas de duros materiales que aseguraban la propiedad, como si fuera un fantasma, recorrió los pasillos con discreción, cuidándose de no hacer ruido, se escondió tras una cortina al notar que una anciana se acercaba, salió del recoveco respirando hondo para calmar su estado de alerta, continuó su camino al azar, subió algunas escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso y se guió de los gritos de dolor que salían de una de las habitaciones, la voz estrangulada de una mujer resonaba por el desierto pasillo, un hombre daba vueltas yendo y viniendo nerviosamente frente a la puerta de la habitación de la que provenían los alaridos, otra voz femenina se dejaba oír de vez en cuando.

– ¡Puja, Merope!- se escuchó, seguido de otro agonizante grito de dolor.

–Desmaius- susurró suavemente y el hombre cayó al suelo totalmente inconsciente, se encaminó hasta la puerta y la abrió lentamente, entró y sacó rápidamente una poción de su bolsillo, con la varita fuertemente sujeta en la mano contraria, lanzó el frasco y su contenido se expandió como humo amarillento, esperó a que hiciera efecto en las mujeres que no se habían percatado de su presencia, cuando ambas se sumieron en la total inconsciencia, guardó la varita y tomó suavemente el cuerpo a medio parir de entre las piernas de una laxa Merope y lo extrajo teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo, lo posó entre las manos de la enfermera.

– ¡Avada kedavra!- exclamó con voz gutural, con tanto odio, que el recién nacido murió en el instante justo en que el chorro de luz verde chocó contra su diminuto pecho y a través del cordón umbilical, la maldición pareció extenderse, falleciendo la madre también, manipuló los recuerdos de la muggle que había atendido a la bruja y cuando se dio percató de que la heredera de los Gaunt también había muerto, se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error, pero no quiso reparar en ello, ese era el precio, uno alto en opinión de cualquier defensor de las vidas humanas, pero no tanto como el de dejar que ese niño se convirtiera en un monstruo unos años más adelante, caminó de espaldas hasta toparse con la pared, salió de su ensoñación, con una floritura desapareció y reapareció en las lindes del bosque prohibido y sonrió satisfecho, mientras se desintegraba lentamente hasta ser solo polvo dorado arrastrado por el viento salvaje.

Haló con fuerza sus cabellos tratando de eliminar esos sentimientos de ira, de pena, de amargura y pensó en Narcissa, ella estaba sola, debía sobrevivir por ella, debía lograrlo, sí, debía, andó tambaleante hacia la abertura en el gran muro, como tratando de alcanzar al astro nocturno, sintió que sus fuerzas minaban, percibió como sus hinchados ojos iban perdiendo enfoque y todo se volvió oscuro, lo último que pudo sentir fue que era arrastrado desde sus adentros, como si trataran de sacarle el alma, y ya no hubo más, solo el golpe seco contra el duro suelo.

– ¡O'conell! ¿Qué hace este aquí?- la pregunta había resonado en el eco del abandonado corredor, el guardia se acercó y divisó a un muchacho tendido inconsciente en el suelo.

–No tengo idea de cómo llegó a este lugar, ni siquiera debería estar en un sitio como este de visita, mucho menos dentro de una celda… ¿Crees que alguien…?- ambos se miraron dubitantes.

–No importa, hay que sacarlo de aquí, envía un halcón a San Mungo, hay que trasladarlo- su compañero asintió y se perdió rápidamente de su vista, él se acercó al adolescente de escasos quince años que yacía en el piso y le dio vuelta, se espantó al notar que parecía un cadáver de lo pálido que se hallaba y que era como una versión joven del mago oscuro más buscado de Gran Bretaña y toda Europa en general.


	2. Despertar

Con ciertas ideas confusas (gracias torposoplos inoportunos ¬¬) les traigo el segundo cap de este nuestro fic (sip, de ustedes y mío xD)

Sin más que decir, solo aclaro como es mi deber, que todo lo referente al mundo Potteriano es pertenencia de la inigualable J.K Rowling, yo solo juego con esto y saco mis propias ideas con el fin de entretenerlos :)

Ahora sin más... ¡A leer! :D

* * *

Chapter 2: Despertar.

La luz del nuevo amanecer se filtraba por las cortinas aguamarinas y se reflejaba en los azulejos de la pared, a medida que la posición del sol variaba la intensidad de la luminosidad en la habitación también, hasta colarse lo suficiente como para dar directo sobre sus párpados cerrados, arrugó la nariz y el entrecejo sintiendo la molestia que ello suponía y se dio vuelta para colocarse de espaldas al sol, dejó salir un leve suspiro al sentirse cómodo, al menos mucho más de lo que lo había estado en casi un mes, su adormecida consciencia claudicó ante la deliciosa sensación de confort y volvió a quedarse dormido.

La puerta de la habitación 468 se abrió despacio, silenciosamente, permitiendo pasar a un medimago y a un ente con apariencia de ser oficial.

–Cuando despierte tendremos que interrogarlo- murmuró con tono eficiente un auror que llegaba del Ministerio, mirando con su ojo mágico al joven convaleciente y con el sano al muchacho de no más de treinta que lo miraba disconforme.

–No puedo oponerme a ello señor, pero hasta entonces, deberá esperar, el paciente necesita descanso, cuando lo encontraron, su cuerpo había cedido muy probablemente a algún colapso nervioso, está agotado emocionalmente…- respondió tratando de zanjar el tema.

Sus voces le molestaban, porque no le dejaban dormir, tenía sueño ligero y no era capaz de hacerlo con dos personas allí, parloteando a media voz, frunció el ceño, dispuesto a ordenar a su estúpido elfo que sacara a esas personas de allí, al demonio la educación, tenía sueño y si el mismísimo Ministro quería hablar con él, o Voldemort había resucitado de nuevo y quería llevárselo, tendría que esperar a que le viniera en gana espabilar.

–Eriol… Sácalos de aquí de una jodida vez- murmuró agitando pesadamente una de sus manos y la dejó caer sobre el mullido colchón, por primera vez lo palpó, dándose cuenta de no estaba echado sobre su propia cama, mucho menos sobre dura roca sedimentaria o una cama metálica con una sencilla y muy delgada colchoneta para ablandarla, se percató de que no sabía donde se encontraba, abrió los ojos sobresaltado y se sentó tan rápido que se mareó y la cabeza comenzó a martillearle.

–Oh, qué bueno que despierta joven…- el medimago se acercó presuroso a atenderlo y dejó con su última palabra una invitación implícita para que se presentara.

Observó a todos lados, aturdido, tratando de ubicarse, debía estar en algún establecimiento londinense, a juzgar por el acento del medimago que lo atendía, el símbolo en su bata verde de medimago se le hacía conocida, y ese auror era Alastor Moody, su semblante era inconfundible, ahora bien ¿Qué carajo había sucedido y dónde estaba? No tenía idea.

– ¿Dónde…?- ignoró las palabras del medimago en cuestión, trató de formular su pregunta pero el resquemor en su garganta no le permitió continuar, contuvo un quejido y frunció el ceño adolorido, el auror se acercó con las facciones tensas y la vista asida a él como si fuera una hambrienta garrapata.

–Estás en San Mungo, chico- espetó con seriedad y un leve dejo de amenaza.

–Ahora, dime tu nombre y explícame ¿Qué hacías en una celda de Azkaban?- continuó, observándole atentamente, sin perder detalle.

– ¿Qué dice?- balbuceó meramente, sin comprender qué sucedía, su expresión de desconcierto, combinada con el cansancio, la irritación y un atisbo de nostalgia, hizo a Alastor dudar de que el muchacho estuviera realmente en sus cinco sentidos.

–Debes decirme tu nombre, necesitamos contactar con tus padres, no puedes simplemente aparecer inconsciente en una celda de Azkaban, así que quiero explicaciones- el turbado medimago se retiró de la habitación sin mencionar palabra, el chico no sabía exactamente qué sucedía, pero no le gustaba en absoluto.

¿Es que no sabía quién era o estaba jugándole una broma de mal gusto? Había estado allí, en su juicio, había sido testigo de su condena de ocho años en esa maldita cárcel, fue testigo del momento en que otros murmuraban gustosos cuando habían condenado a su padre al beso del dementor ¿Y tenía el descaro de preguntarle quién era? Agachó la cabeza y sonrió con ironía, pensando que quizá estaba soñando, teniendo una pesadilla en la que su subconsciente se burlaba de él por guardar esperanzas de que cuando saliera, todo sería mejor al lado de su madre, seguramente continuaba en Azkaban, recordó el mensaje que debía entregarle a Narcissa y asoció el nombre de Fomoré con un viejo amigo muy preciado de ella el cual le caía bastante bien por lo poco que podía recordar de él; se calmó fácilmente, decidiendo que si era un sueño, podía ser quien quisiera, y siendo sincero, en su jodida horrible realidad, no quería seguir siendo un Malfoy, deseaba ser solo Draco, nada más, observó al viejo auror con expresión estoica, pensando que al menos por un rato se olvidaría de todo y tendría su pequeño y feliz momento de evasión, la realidad podía esperar otro poco, porque después de todo, no tenía como huir de ella.

–Soy Draco, señor Moody y he escuchado hablar mucho de usted antes, pero no puedo ayudarle, porque no recuerdo cómo llegué allí- habló como si estuviera acostumbrado a verle a la cara todos los días, como si no le desagradara, como si el odio no corriera por sus venas a la par de su sangre, el aludido se rascó el mentón oscamente.

– ¿Draco… Qué, joven?- inquirió suspicaz.

–Fomoré, señor, Draco Fomoré- recitó con naturalidad, pensando en lo absurdo que le resultaba su propio sueño ¿Quién no iba a darse cuenta de que era el hijo de Lucius Malfoy si sus ojos y su cabello eran casi idénticos a los de su padre?

–Bueno, señor Fomoré- comenzó de nuevo el auror – ¿Qué es lo último que recuerda?- inquirió, Draco cayó en cuenta de que junto a Alastor había flotando una vuela-pluma que esperaba a que comenzara a hablar para tomar nota.

–Yo…- se sintió repentinamente nervioso al momento en que en su mente surgió una débil certeza: Eso no era un sueño, pero la acalló sin reparos casi instantáneamente.

–Estaba en el Callejón Diagon, iba solo, porque… Mi tutora, no pudo acompañarme, entré a Flourish & Blotts, salí con las manos vacías, recuerdo haber estado bastante irritado porque había un libro que quería y no podía comprar- mintió fluidamente, valiéndose de una experiencia pasada y manipulándola para establecer su coartada, necesitaba concentrarse, era un sueño, no había otra respuesta lógica, así que mentiría y saldría libre de allí, tendría éxito, porque en su sueño, lo que estaba relatando era la más absoluta verdad y nadie lo cuestioaría.

–Fui hasta el Caldero chorreante y salí a Charing Cross Road Street, en el Londres muggle, caminé cerca de media hora por la ciudad, hasta llegar a una callejuela solitaria, me di cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaba y que no recordaba cómo había llegado allí y tuve la sensación de que alguien me observaba, así que decidí tratar de regresar… Lo último que recuerdo es algo golpeando contra mi espalda, a partir de allí, todo se vuelve oscuro…- soltó a borbotones, arguyendo sin detenerse, tratando de teatralizar gestos que convencieran a Moody de que decía la verdad, el hombre no dijo nada por unos segundos, pensativo.

–Y… ¿Quién es tu tutora?- cuestionó, sin volver a tocar el tema anterior, al tiempo que Draco trataba de memorizar toda la pijotada que había dicho.

– ¿Quién qué…?- preguntó en respuesta, reprendiéndose a sí mismo luego por su estupidez, ni en una jodida pesadilla podían salirle bien las cosas.

–Oh, sí, cierto…- balbuceó tratando de recordar algún nombre de alguien de confianza.

–Narcissa Black- pronunció tratando de no mencionar la relación de dicha mujer con alguien más, no fuera que metiera la pata, ya a esas alturas estaba totalmente convencido de que eso no podía ser un sueño, la textura de las sábanas y el calor de la habitación lo atestiguaban, y no sabía a ciencia cierta como estaban las cosas en ese aparente mundo mágico al que había ido a parar, sus manos temblando muy levemente lo afirmaban.

–Entonces he de escribirle para que sepa que estás aquí, debe estar preocupada- musitó con astucia, probando la verdad de sus palabras.

–Claro, supongo que tiene razón, señor- espetó con total educación, como si el hombre frente a él le produjera algún tipo de admiración, conteniéndose de mostrarse nervioso, Alastor abandonó la habitación.

Al quedarse solo, podía desmoronarse en paz, el terror podía invadirlo ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Cómo había ido a parar allí? ¿Toda su vida había sido una mera ilusión acaso? Sus recuerdos lo aquejaban, al no haber nadie que lo sacara de su océano de oscuridad, los profusos pensamientos dolorosos se anidaban en su mente, royendo lentamente su pecho, coagulando en sus venas su sangre, haciéndola más espesa, causándole un enorme revoltijo entre el estómago y el hígado.

Una agonía que se compensaba muy levemente pensando que aparentemente su madre estaba bien, sus ojos se aguaron y no pudo evitar que aquella sensación que lo había aplastado en esa sucia y deplorable celda de Azkaban volviera para triturarlo, lloró copiosamente, convulsionándose, olvidando su anterior resolución, tratando de decirse que debía ser fuerte y acallando al instante esa voz en su cabeza, porque necesitaba desahogarse, gritar, correr, romper cosas, necesitaba a Narcissa, necesitaba llorar sobre el regazo de su madre porque se sentía como un niño, abandonado, solo, perdido y asustado, y no le importaba mandar al infierno sus años de práctica fingiendo ser un témpano de hielo; verdaderamente asustado porque no sabía qué sucedía, no comprendía lo que había pasado durante el tiempo en que estuvo inconsciente y porque habían ejecutado a su padre frente a sus ojos y el dolor de saber que ya no era más que un cuerpo vacío, si es que aun vivía, no desaparecía.

Tomó la almohada y se abrazó a ella tratando de imaginar que era el cálido cuerpo de Narcissa y entonces cayó en cuenta de que nadie lo reconocía y que probablemente ella tampoco lo haría, y sus pulmones se sintieron comprimidos y ardientes entre sus costillas, su corazón escoció y se encogió agonizante como si lo bañaran en ácido y el temblor de su cuerpo incrementó, a punto estuvo de tirarse de la cama al suelo para arrodillarse y rogar a Merlín que fuera piadoso y cortara de raíz su vida, pero se contuvo desesperanzado al pensar que seguramente él no lo escucharía.

Se hallaba en el despacho de la mansión Black, acomodando algunos papeles, firmando otros más y esperando que Kreacher apareciera con más lacra para los sellos de los sobres de las numerosas cartas que debía enviar, el sonido de un débil pero insistente picoteo la sacó de concentración, observó en dirección a la ventana, una lechuza gris con un colguije del Departamento de Aurores asomaba al otro lado del cristal, tomó su varita y con una sencilla y elegante floritura, la ventana se abrió y la gran ave entró y se posó sobre su escritorio, la lechuza le tendió una de sus rugosas patas terminadas en garras y ella retiró con cuidado el pergamino, para luego ver como la mensajera se iba desplegando sus preciosas alas, se dispuso a leer el nuevo correo.

_Es de vital importancia, señora Black, que se presente en San Mungo, su protegido ha sido internado luego de que fuera hallado inconsciente en una de las celdas de máxima seguridad de Azkaban._

_Alastor Moody, Jefe del departamento de_

_Aurores del Ministerio de Magia Británico._

Rezaba el pequeño trozo de papel, frunció el ceño confundida e irritada, ese Moody definitivamente estaba loco ¿De qué protegido hablaba, si no tenía ninguno? Se puso de pie y tomó su túnica azul marina, se la echó encima y se dispuso a salir de Grimmauld Place.

– ¿A dónde vas Cissa?- escuchó que le preguntaban cuando estaba por alcanzar el pomo de la puerta principal de la gran casa, se dio vuelta para encararlo.

–A San Mungo, Sirius- musitó con tono de hastío, pero sonriéndole disimuladamente, divertida, al notar como su expresión apacible se tornaba seria.

– ¿Le pasó algo malo a Meda o a Dora?- inquirió dando un paso hacia ella.

–No… Tu amigo Alastor me ha pedido que vaya… ¿Me acompañas?- Sirius asintió y se aproximó a ella.

–Vámonos ya Cissa- le murmuró sin un solo atisbo de broma, ella lo observó como pocas veces, sintiendo que no era ese el mismo hombre jovial al que veía todos los días.

Abrieron las puertas para ella, como siempre que iba, los saludos de medimagos, enfermeras y civiles revoloteaban donde quiera que pisara, no podía ser de otra forma si era una asidua benefactora del lugar, Sirius la seguía de cerca, mostrándose hostil con los hombres que posaban sus ojos sobre su prima y sonriéndoles encantadoramente a las mujeres bonitas que veía en el camino.

–Señor Moody- le increpó con formalidad.

–Ah, señora Black- se acercó caminando de forma dispareja, pisoteando más fuerte con su pierna de metal que con la suya propia.

– ¡Sirius!- abrazó y palmeó a su amigo, se apartaron luego de un saludo enérgico y posiblemente sobre-dosificado de testosteronas.

–Dígame señor ¿A qué se debe ese pergamino urgente?- habló para llamar su atención, la irritación era palpable en su voz, odiaba en demasía que le hicieran perder su valiosísimo tiempo en asuntos superfluos.

–Es exactamente lo que le escribí, su protegido está internado en el cuarto 468- espetó con obviedad, Narcissa frunció el ceño y sin decir nada al respecto asintió e hizo amago de tomar el elevador para llegar al sexto piso, donde debía encontrarse la habitación, Sirius y Alastor la siguieron.

Cuando el endeble sonido de una campanilla sonó y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, los tres salieron con paso decidido, la menor de las hermanas Black a la cabeza; llegó hasta la puerta que en una placa portaba inscrito el número que buscaba y miró a través del pequeño cristal que posaba en ella, dispuesta a abrir sin tocar si quiera, para encarar a quien fuera que estuviera jugando con su persona y haciéndole perder el tiempo, pero cuando lo vió, indefenso, llorando y abrazando una almohada, convulsionándose por el llanto, halando sus cabellos con frustración, y hecho un manojo de nervios y desesperación, meciéndose tétricamente hacia delante y hacia atrás, algo dentro de su pecho comenzó a oprimirse y su corazón duro y frío empezó a derretirse, pasó saliva trabajosamente, tomó aire y con porte digno se dispuso a abrir la puerta, dio un respingo al sentir una mano posarse en su hombro.

– ¿Qué haces? Tú ni siquiera tienes ningún protegido, debes decírselo a Moody ¿O prefieres que lo haga yo?- le susurró un tenso Sirius a sus espaldas.

–Yo puedo encargarme de esto, hazte hacia atrás- ordenó con tono inflexible, su primo obedeció a regañadientes –Te veré en unos minutos…- aseveró parsimoniosamente.

La puerta se abrió suavemente y solo atinó a tratar de enjugar sus lágrimas con sus antebrazos, apartando el rostro y escondiéndolo inútilmente bajo algunos mechones de cabello que caían desordenadamente sobre sus ojos, su cuerpo todavía temblaba, la almohada reposaba sobre sus piernas flexionadas en su precaria posición de loto, la blanca madera volvió a cerrarse a las espaldas de quien fuera que hubiera entrado.

–Me han hecho venir porque, aparentemente, mi protegido ha sido internado en este lugar… Pero yo no tengo ninguno… Carezco de intenciones de poseerlo…- siseó con calma al tiempo que daba algunos pasos hacia la cama en que el paciente estaba sentado, esperando que el muchacho le rogara que no dijera la verdad a nadie, que balbuceara cosas sin sentido, o que le gritara que hiciera lo que se le diera la gana, pero nunca hubiera atinado a adivinar que el chico se pondría de pie, se encaminaría hacia ella a zancadas largas como bólido y la abrazaría anhelante, para llorar mientras escondía el rostro en su cuello, se quedó paralizada por unos segundos, solo dejándose apresar entre aquellos brazos que la retenían en su lugar y poco a poco fue rodeando la figura de ese desconoció con los suyos, sin ser capaz de evitarlo, sintiendo que lo conocía de toda la vida.

–M-madre…- escuchó que el rubio le balbuceaba entre hipidos.

–H-han asesinado a padre…- continuó balbuceando, Narcissa se retiró un poco y le hizo romper el abrazo, observándolo como si estuviera loco, con ojos muy abiertos y su semblante aristocrático dejado en segundo lugar por una mueca de extrañeza que Draco conocía bien, preguntándose qué clase de poción había bebido como para decir cosas tan irracionales.

– ¿Tú tampoco me recuerdas?- preguntó entre el llanto, ella retrocedió comenzando a sentirse verdaderamente incómoda.

– ¿Tampoco sabes quién soy?- insistió comenzando a alzar la voz, Narcissa dio otro par de pasos hacia atrás para poner distancia entre ellos dos al tiempo que negaba ligeramente y volvía su rostro a una expresión neutra, pensando en que quizá había cometido un error al no dejar a Sirius entrar con ella– ¡Contéstame, maldita sea!- le gritó.

Los gritos desde el interior de la habitación los alertaron, entraron como tornados, rápidamente, Moody sujetó fuertemente a Draco que se revolvía y contorsionaba tratando de liberarse para alcanzar a Narcissa, Sirius la abrazaba por los hombros queriendo sacarla de allí, pero ella no cedía.

– Ya es suficiente Moody, suéltalo- ordenó en un chillido no propio de su carácter, repentinamente iracunda, no comprendía qué sucedía, pero no soportaba ver que ningún ser humano tratara al muchacho de aquella manera tan osca, sus manos se iniciaban en un suave temblor, se acercó al rubio.

–Y tú…- le apuntó al pecho con su dedo índice –Compórtate- exigió, Draco se tensó al instante y se quedó quieto, muy quieto, incapaz de desobedecer una orden de su madre, por muy que ella no lo reconociera, su educación fuertemente labrada se lo impedía.

–Sirius, Alastor, déjennos a solas- ellos lo hicieron luego de ver como la mujer los asesinaba con la mirada, tomó con paciencia impropia la mano del joven mago y lo haló suavemente para finalmente obligarle a sentarse sobre la cama.

– ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó en el tono en que se le hablaba a un niño mago de cinco años perdido en medio del Londres muggle.

–Draco…- murmuró casi sin voz, por un segundo la sorpresa invadió las refinadas facciones del rostro de la heredera Black y sus ojos azules adquirieron un brillo extraño, que él no supo como definir.

Un fugaz recuerdo de cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts e iba en tercer año se presentó rápidamente ante sus ojos, y aunque no recordaba exactamente con quién estaba hablando, sabía bien qué estaba diciendo: "Mi primer hijo se llamará Draco", sabía que le habían preguntado '¿Y si es niña?' pero ella había respondido con un "Sé que será un precioso varón, porque lo he soñado"; sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para deshacerse de esas imágenes de épocas que aun dolía recordar, lo miró con la ensoñación todavía brillando en sus pupilas.

–Dime Draco… ¿Qué ha ocurrido con tu padre?- preguntó dudosa de si habría sido buena idea, el rostro del rubio se tensó, sus ojos se oscurecieron y una lúgubre sonrisa ladina atravesó su rostro en una tétrica demostración de calma, un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Narcissa como un áspero lametazo.

–Lo condenaron al beso del dementor…- murmuró, su sonrisa desapareció.

–Pero tampoco a él debes recordarlo ¿No es así?- inquirió violentamente, furioso, lleno de odio, ella se contuvo de mostrarse nerviosa aunque comenzaba a sentirse así.

–Lo lamento, pero no sé de quién estás hablando- respondió con un amargo sabor a bilis en la boca, verlo tan dolorido le sentaba como una patada en el hígado, él podía mostrarse rabioso, pero no lograba engañarla, era ese tipo de odio que cubre al dolor lo que manaba del brillo lúgubre y moribundo de aquellos profundos ojos glaciales.

–Ni a él, ni a mí, no nos recuerdas, nadie me reconoce…- comenzó a balbucear para luego sumirse en un angustioso mutismo, respiró profundo, tratando de contener las crecientes ganas de gritar que estaban por dominarle.

– ¿Por qué dijiste que era tu tutora?- se aventuró a preguntar, Draco la miró fijamente durante unos segundos sin decir una sola palabra, algún monosílabo, o por lo menos un epíteto, tratando de encontrar algo que le dijera que ella lo reconocía, pero no halló nada.

–Ojo-loco me preguntó, y yo dije tu nombre… Porque pensé que me recordarías, que podría confiar en ti- se rió como si se burlara de sí mismo, Narcissa sintió una punzada en el pecho y en las sienes, pero no cambió su expresión ni emitió ningún sonido.

–Pero nadie puede hacerlo, no sé por qué pensé que tu sí- sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros y gélidos, llenos de sorna y un brillo venenoso que le hacía lucir más herido, si eso era posible.

–Oh, no, espera, es cierto, pensé que mi madre sí podría hacerlo- continuó riendo sardónica y amargamente.

–Yo no…- comenzó.

– ¿Qué no eres mi madre?- espetó sin dejarla terminar, Narcissa frunció el ceño irritada por haber sido interrumpida, Draco bufó.

–Vamos, mujer, no trates de censurarme por interrumpirte al hablar, llevo mis jodidos dieciocho años enteros de vida pasando por lo mismo y lo que menos deseo ahora es eso- masculló rápidamente ante el peligro de que su voz comenzara a quebrarse más evidentemente, la rubia solo pudo observarle como si tuviera fuertes motivos para contradecir sus palabras, o le hubieran crecido veinte ojos más por toda la cara.

– ¿Dieciocho dices?- el asintió –No pareces tenerlos- agregó, Draco volteó rígidamente hacia el espejo que se erguía sencillo a un costado suyo y se vió a sí mismo de unos quince años, sintió que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento, su piel se volvió tan pálida que Narcissa creyó que el muchacho vomitaría en cuestión de segundos.

–Y-yo… Parezco de quince…- murmuró con voz trémula.

– ¿Estás seguro de que tienes dieciocho?- preguntó, él no la escuchó.

–Pero esto es imposible…- siguió pensando en voz alta –Sé que tengo dieciocho… Hace una semana los tenía, la última vez que me vi en un espejo no lucía así- fijó sorpresivamente sus ojos en ella, asustado, sin comprender nada, más confundido que Narcissa.

–Está bien… Debe haber una explicación para todo esto…- trató de calmarlo, su labios se movían diciendo cosas que realmente no estaba pensando, como si una parte de ella le pidiera a gritos consolarlo, se acercó más y antes de estar enterara de lo que hacía, ya lo estaba abrazando, refugiando en su regazo y acariciando sus cabellos platinados, sedándolo con su tacto, Moody entró dos minutos después y vió aquel cuadro boquiabierto.

–Moody… Mi Draco necesita ir a casa ¿Crees que a pueda llevarlo conmigo?- inquirió distraídamente al tiempo que Sirius entraba también.

–Iré a por el medimago- espetó y salió de allí despedido como rayo, demasiado perturbado e incómodo con la situación, pensando que algo no encajaba en el rompecabezas.

– ¿Se puede saber qué haces?- sus ojos oscuros brillaban desconfiados y con un atisbo de algo muy parecido a los celos salvajes de un león que vigila su territorio.

–Estoy cuidando de mi protegido…- arguyó tercamente sin mirarlo.

–Tú no tienes protegido, Narcissa…- contraatacó rabioso, brillante momento el suyo para querer aplicarse a la bondad.

–Ahora sí Sirius, y hay de ti o cualquier otro que se atreva a decir lo contrario, líbrelos Morgana de mi ira- espetó a la defensiva y haló un poco el cabello de Draco sin querer, él se removió incómodo y medio adormecido al sentir el trato osco en su cuero cabelludo.

–Oh, lo siento Draco- continuó acariciando sus cabellos, su frente y el contorno de su rostro sin volver a prestar atención a su primo, aguardando por la respuesta del medimago.

–Buenas tardes, Señora Black- un joven de no más de treinta se plantó en el umbral de la puerta, como esperando que ella le diera permiso de entrar.

–No se quede allí, por favor, pase- el hombre obedeció, cohibido ante la soberbia presencia de la mujer y el ambiente tan cargado que se percibía, procedió a chequear al rubio en cuanto este, luego de algunas insistencias de Narcissa, se apartara de ella, Sirius había salido alegando que esperaría en otro lugar, enojado, pero ella se había quedado y Draco había dejado que le examinaran sin importarle que su 'tutora' le viera en ropa interior, con tanta familiaridad, que el medimago se convenció rápidamente de que el chico había dicho la verdad y que Moody estaría disconforme con eso.


	3. Narcissa

Buenas noches :D He aqui el tercer capítulo de este fic que espero les agrade :) aguardaré por sus comentarios a través de reviews que ojalá lleguen para conocer sus opiniones :D

**nekoneko****:** Lamento no ser lo suficientemente clara, creo que cometí el error de dejar demasiadas cosas sueltas, por ello ahora haré un pequeño recuento y aclararé algunos detalles (solo algunos, si los aclaro todos la historia no va a tener gracia desarrollarla) Gracias por decírmelo! :)

**En**** el primer cap:** lo que describe es la ejecución de Lucius Malfoy frente a los ojos de Draco, su reacción, y algunas escenas que muestran a alguien que busca un gira-tiempo y al conseguirlo, lo roba. También muestra la reacción de Molly y Arthur al hallar a sus hijos, y a Harry y Hermione desmayados en La Madriguera (habrá un punto en la historia en que se sepa quién los atacó y el por qué). Lo otro que se muestra, es a alguien irrumpiendo en el Orfanato de Wool, donde Merope Gaunt está en trabajos de parto, esta persona deja inconsciente a un hombre fuera de la habitación (ya luego sabrán quién es aunque no es muy importante), se adentra en la habitación en que ella se encuentra con una medimaga que atiende el parto y luego de dejarlas a ambas también inconscientes, asesina al bebé que no ha terminado de nacer y por efecto dominó, la madre muere, se va de allí y desaparece en el bosque prohibido (cabe destacar que esta persona es la misma que robó el gira-tiempo, por lo que viajó al pasado para hacerlo) Personalmente no creo que deba especificar quien es ese bebé al que mató, con mencionar quien es su madre es suficiente ¿O no? :S

**En el segundo cap:** Después de haberse desmayado en su celda, Draco despierta en San Mungo y es interrogado Por Moody, quien no lo reconoce, esto se debe a lo sucedido con el gira-tiempos, al asesinar al hijo de Merope, se alteraron algunos hechos, entre ellos, el nacimiento de Draco, por tanto es como si Draco Malfoy no existiera, como si hubiera quedado en una realidad alterada, así que en su desesperación, hace que Alastor contacte con Narcissa, quien termina por llevarlo con ella a Grimmauld Place a pesar de que a Sirius no le parece buena idea, Draco mintió sobre su identidad pensando en principio que era un sueño y se identificó a sí mismo con otro apellido (Fomoré en este caso) porque fue el primero que le llegó a la mente por haber sido el último que escuchó antes de caer en la inconsciencia en su celda de Azkaban, y ahora con este tercero, continuaremos viendo otro poco de como va reaccionando Draco ante este aparente plano en que él no existe, de como está estructurada esta realidad alterada en que está atrapado y a medida que se desarrolle la historia, veremos algunas otras cosas más.

Espero que eso haya aclarado lo suficiente cualquier duda, lamento no haber sido más eficiente con esto, pero cualquier cosa que necesiten decir, por favor, dejen reviews! Recuerden que yo lo escribo, pero esto es para ustedes! :3

Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado al mundo Potteriano pertenece a la imaginación de J.K. Rowling, sus personajes y locaciones solo los tomo prestados con el fin de crear una historia para su entretenimiento y el mío propio.

Ahora sí ¡A leer! :D

* * *

**Chapter 3: Narcissa.**

La robusta puerta de Grimmauld Place número 12 se cerró a sus espaldas, caminó lentamente, siguiendo a Narcissa, sin querer separarse de ella, como cuando había visitado el Callejón Diagon por primera vez, la pesada y sobria decoración le hacía sentir atrapado y asfixiado, sentía la intensa mirada de Sirius sobre su nuca; observaba a todos lados, alerta, como esperando que repentinamente Voldemort apareciera y le lanzara un avada a él o a su progenitora, estaba asustado, empequeñecido en su fuero interno, tratando de ajustarse a esa nueva extraña realidad, tratando de hallar el momento y las palabras para contarle todo a su madre ¿Pero quién iba a creerle si nadie sabía cuando menos quién era? Era evidente que su nombre ni siquiera debía existir, y que a esas alturas tanto Moody, como Sirius y la propia Narcissa, por mucho que no le dijeran nada, lo sabían:

Draco Elatha Fomoré, no existía, no figuraba en ningún registro, en ninguna lista de fallecidos o de desaparecidos, era como un fantasma, y no tenía idea de cómo explicaría su presencia; un suave ¡Plop! Lo sacó de sus turbios pensamientos.

–Bienvenidos a casa amos- la voz chillona y desdeñosa de Kreacher se escuchó amortiguada por su exagerada reverencia, en que su nariz se doblaba contra la madera lustrosa de abeto, se irguió mostrando su reducida estatura, con ojos brillantes de expectación al ver de reojo al platinado.

–Kreacher, lleva al joven Fomoré a la habitación de huéspedes, se alojará aquí con nosotros de ahora en adelante- ordenó sin siquiera mirar al elfo, tan altiva como la recordaba, tan serena y segura, con un semblante tan fino, que provocaba detener el tiempo para admirarla, porque, sí, su madre era hermosa, y al carajo si no lo recordaba, eso no le impedía amarla.

–Sí ama, Kreacher llevará al invitado, sí…- respondió animoso y mirando a Draco, con algo parecido a una sonrisa tétrica, le hizo un ademán para pedirle que lo siguiera, Sirius observaba al rubio con el ceño fruncido, peligrosamente calmo, no le gustaba como él miraba a Cissa, a _su_ Cissa, miró con detenimiento los gestos del muchacho mientras subía las escaleras siguiendo al viejo y medio chiflado elfo.

– ¿Podrías dejar de mirarlo así?- increpó de inmediato al darse cuenta de cómo sus ojos cargados de desconfianza y algo parecido al enojo, se fijaban en el joven, el antiguo Gryffindor le devolvió la mirada.

–No me agrada, no sabemos quién es, de dónde viene, ni sus propósitos- espetó en voz baja, al tiempo que ambos se movían al despacho de Narcissa, cuando entraron, la bella mujer alzó su varita y selló la puerta con una floritura, con otra más insonorizó la habitación, y finalmente colocó su arma mágica sobre su escritorio.

–Narcissa, esto es absurdo, el muchacho ni siquiera aparece en los registros y tú lo traes a este lugar, se supone que nadie debe saber su locación, pero aun así me haces abrirle la puerta, revelarle nuestro refugio, nuestro único lugar seguro- la mujer lo encaró con el ceño fruncido y la determinación exudando por los poros.

–Pudiste negarte antes, Sirius, pero no lo hiciste, ahora está aquí y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo, dije que lo cuidaría, y eso haré, la palabra de un Black nunca es pronunciada en vano… No lo olvides- contraatacó con amargura.

–A la mierda la palabra de los Black- exclamó exasperado –No lo conocemos, no sabemos qué pretende, podría ser su enviado, incluso su hijo perdido ¿No te das cuenta de que son casi idénticos? Parece una versión más joven de ese imbécil- arguyó entre gritos, frunciendo tanto el ceño que alcanzaba a arrugar la nariz.

– ¡Es un niño Sirius!- le gritó con voz trémula, comenzando a sentir que se desesperaba, de pronto la idea de abandonarlo le causaba unas terribles ganas de llorar que no era capaz de arrancarse de cuajo.

–Está confundido, solo, no tiene a nadie ¡Me contó que asesinaron a su padre frente a sus ojos!- le exclamó tratando de controlarse, quería entenderse, por Circe que sí quería, si nunca había confiado realmente en nadie, no entendía por qué con ese muchacho lo hacía, pero algo dentro de su ser le decía que daría incluso su vida por ese total desconocido, Sirius pareció vacilar.

– ¿Qué te asegura que eso sea verdad? ¿Qué te asegura que no estuvo mintiéndote?- inquirió en un tono más bajo.

–Nada… No hay nada que me lo asegure, pero confío en él… No puedo explicarte el por qué, pero confío… Y tú debes confiar en mí- respondió con tono cansado y a media voz, la habitación se sumió en un pesado silencio.

–Bien… Confiaré en ti, pero si el chico hace algo, lo más mínimo, un gesto, una acción, una palabra que me haga sospechar, se irá…- cedió finalmente sabiendo que no podía negarle nada, no a ella, rompiendo el angustioso momento de expectación.

–Sí, no te preocupes por eso, yo me haré cargo- espetó con tono de hastío y conteniendo una sonrisa, aunque en su interior sentía que algo revoloteaba lleno de alegría.

Kreacher abrió la puerta para permitirle el paso, la habitación no era tan grande como la suya en Malfoy's Mannor, pero no podía quejarse, era espaciosa, de ricas decoraciones, tapices elegantes en las paredes, una alfombra cubriendo todo el suelo, y verde cubriendo casi todo en diferentes matices, haciendo juego con los pesados muebles de madera oscura de la habitación, y lo que más le había gustado: Una enorme cama a su izquierda, endoselada y con cortinas de una pesada tela verde botella con bordados que parecían de plata, a juzgar por el brillo tan peculiar de los hilos, relajó los hombros sin saber que los había mantenido tensos.

– ¿El señorito quiere que le traiga algo?- escuchó la voz amargada pero servicial del elfo a sus espaldas.

–Whisky de fuego estaría bien- siseó inconsciente y suavemente sin dignarse a voltear a verlo.

–Pero el joven amo no tiene edad para tomar alcohol- arguyó casi con miedo, no estando acostumbrado a desobedecer órdenes, Draco frunció el ceño y apretó fuertemente los puños en un arranque de ira que solo servía para tratar de ocultar su pánico ante lo desconocido.

– ¡Dije que…!- trató de gritarle mientras se giraba con violencia y Kreacher se encogía temblando de terror, pero no terminó su frase, el espejo de cuerpo entero que había justo al lado de la puerta le permitió verse y recordar que en apariencia tenía unos quince años, probablemente catorce, relajó su postura y decidió que no valía la pena luchar contra lo inevitable: Era menor de edad de nuevo.

–Solo… Tráeme zumo de calabaza…- pidió mortificado, el elfo asintió y desapareció con un chasquido, se quedó parado allí durante unos segundos sin moverse ni un poco, unos suaves toques a la puerta abierta de su nueva habitación le hicieron asomar sus ojos hacia el umbral.

–Espero que no te moleste si entro, pero debo asumir que entiendes que debemos hablar…- la espalda recta de Narcissa y la dura expresión en su rostro no daban derecho a negativas.

–Es tu casa, si quieres hablar, hablaremos…- contestó estoico, Kreacher apareció dentro de la habitación de nuevo.

–Amo, su jugo…- se dio cuenta de que la Señora Black estaba presente –Oh, ama- reverenció solemnemente –Kreacher lamenta interrumpir, Kreacher se va…- alzó su brazo para chasquear.

–Espera…- la voz de Draco lo retuvo, mirándolo indiferente y gélido, al elfo ese gesto no le pasó desapercibido, el muchacho tenía ciertos rasgos de su ama, y cuando gritaba se le parecía al amo Regulus, pero cuando se quedaba meditabundo, le recordaba al difunto amo Sirius en esas pocas ocasiones en que se veía totalmente serio.

–No has dejado la bandeja con el zumo de calabaza- aclaró con tono de obviedad, el elfo miró su mano y se dio cuenta de su descuido.

–Oh si, si… El joven amo tiene razón…- balbuceaba mientras se encaminaba con pasos cortos a una mesita de noche apostillada al costado derecho de la cama, y depositaba la bandeja allí.

–Puedes retirarte- mascullaron Draco y Narcissa al mismo tiempo, con un gesto de la mano y expresiones idénticas de fastidio, Kreacher tardó unos segundos más de lo habitual en desaparecer, ambos se miraron detenidamente una vez solos, hasta que el muchacho rompió el contacto visual.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?- espetó tratando de sonar indiferente, sabiendo que aunque la sintiera como a su madre, para ella, él solo era un muchacho al que había recogido de la calle para salvarlo de ser enviado a un orfanato.

–Quiero saberlo todo…- respondió con celeridad y Draco comprendió el profundo significado de esas palabras, se dio vuelta y dio unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a la gran cama y echarse elegante y lánguidamente, la miró fijo, sosteniéndole la mirada, frío, inexpresivo, y a Narcissa repentinamente le pareció mucho mayor, incluso más de lo que él afirmaba que era su edad.

–Entonces cierra la puerta- dijo con simplicidad, el ceño de la mayor se arrugó en una expresión de indignación y poco le faltó pata gritarle cuando él le sonrió de lado, con sorna y un brillo tristón que flotaba en sus ojos escarchados.

–Aparentemente no tengo varita, así que no puedo hacer magia, es como ser un sucio muggle- musitó desvaneciendo su sonrisa, permaneciendo impasible, Narcissa sacó la suya del bolsillo de su túnica, de la cual ni siquiera se había desprendido y en dos florituras había vuelto esa habitación un espacio totalmente aislado, el silencio se instauró reinando opresoramente sobre ambos hasta que la bruja se hartó.

–Habla, Draco…- ordenó con gesto grave.

–Se supone que tú eres mi madre- dijo, sabiendo que ella quería escuchar más que solo eso.

–Era, soy o bueno… Algo así, la verdad ya no sé cómo definirlo… Hijo único- continuó apartando la vista de Narcissa y fijándola en el techo, llevando a su mente los recuerdos de su propia vida, esa que parecía nunca haber sido.

–Siempre quise tener hermanos, pero si hubo algo que me fuera negado, algo que hubiera pedido incontables veces, fue justamente eso- contó como en una ensoñación.

Se recordó a sí mimo, a sus tiernos cinco años, en su habitación, diciendo caprichosamente: "Madre, para mi cumpleaños, deseo que me den un hermano"; rememoró como su madre le había observado con semblante estricto y el brillo de la resignación velando sus ojos cuando le respondió: "Eso no puede ser, Draco, la tradición de nuestra familia, es tener solo un heredero, ya nosotros te tenemos a ti". Se dio cuenta de que había dejado de hablar y que Narcissa todavía esperaba, llevó sus manos tras su cabeza para acomodarse mejor y continuó contemplando el techo.

–Siempre se me educó bajo la idea fija de que debía hacerme un hombre que pudiera velar por los intereses de nuestra estirpe, que manejara nuestros negocios familiares y continuara con nuestra inmaculada línea de sangre-limpia, recuerdo que en algunas ocasiones solías regañarme porque nunca me ha gustado escuchar a la gente, así que te enervabas cuando te interrumpía, sobre todo cuando notabas que lo hacía apropósito, pero te abrazaba, te besaba en la mejilla y dejabas de estar molesta…- sonrió ante su propio recuerdo, Narcissa se removió incómoda en su lugar y con un encantamiento hizo que un sillón se moviera hasta toparse con la orilla de la cama, tomó asiento sin perder su elegancia y lo miró detenidamente, el muchacho tenía ese aire de presuntuosidad y distinción que solo la aristocracia podía naturalmente poseer.

–Lucius siempre me traía innumerables regalos de sus muchos viajes- continuó levemente animado, el rostro de la heredera de los Black se tornó pálida, recostó pesadamente su espalda contra el espaldar del sillón, sintiendo que las fuerzas se le iban, lo miró con expresión dolorida y llena de pánico, el pánico que solo un evento traumático puede dejar fundido en las células del cuerpo.

– ¿Lucius… Malfoy?- balbuceó perdiendo todo porte aristocrático, quedando relegada al papel de una muñeca desgastada, Draco la miró repentinamente alerta por su tono, se sentó de inmediato tensando todo su cuerpo al ver el rostro de su madre desfigurado en una mueca de trastorno.

–S-sí…- paladeó lentamente con un pálpito estrepitoso que le advertía que algo iba mal, aguardando por la reacción de su madre, moviéndose suavemente para no llamar su atención, tratando de acercarse a ella.

– ¿Por qué…?- cuestionó con voz estrangulada – ¿Guardaban algún tipo de cercanía él y tú?- insistió apenas en un hilo de voz medio audible que no alcanzaba a ser más que una débil caricia en sus labios al hablar, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no creer lo que la razón le indicaba que obtendría como respuesta.

–Yo…- comenzó, su mente se había borrado por completo, se había disuelto y renacido en un limbo aislado en algún lado desconocido y in salida aparente.

–Era tu padre ¿No es así?- se aventuró de nuevo, con tono duro a pesar de que estaba al borde del llanto, llena de odio.

–Sí…- contestó en un murmullo, deseando que ella no lo escuchara, agachó el rostro, incapaz de mirarla sin desplomarse ante el rencor que emanaba de sus pupilas, de sus manos crispadas sobre su túnica, del aura negra que flotaba imaginariamente en torno a ella.

No era realmente consciente, su mente divagaba sin poder llegar a un punto sólido, como un náufrago en medio del océano revuelto por la tempestad, el rostro de Lucius Malfoy, sus palabras crudas llenas de maldad y gozo enfermizo llegaban a ella para torturarla, la muerte de su primer amor por su mano, el dolor que le había atravesado jurando nunca más abandonarle, se estremeció ante sus recuerdos y se encogió en el sillón, contra el respaldo, en un intento instintivo de alejarse de Draco apenas notó que él trataba de acercarse y tomar su mano, quizá para calmarla, quizá para obligarle a serenarse, no lo sabía, tampoco le importaba, frunció el ceño negando rabiosamente en un gesto que parecía cercano a la locura, histérica.

–Tú no puedes ser mi hijo- dijo con voz amenazante, ronca, conteniéndose de gritarle, temblando levemente al tiempo que un par de lágrimas finalmente brotaban de sus hermosos ojos azules y caían sobre la falda de su refinado traje sin tocar si quiera sus mejillas, el corazón del rubio se rompió en ese momento, algo dentro de sí mismo se sintió fallecer, el revoltijo de tejidos inservibles en el que se habían transformado sus pulmones se volvió tan pesado como un yelmo, su alma terminó de fracturarse, se estremeció sin preocuparse porque sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

–Yo nunca, jamás, habría permitido a Lucius Malfoy ponerme un dedo encima- continuó hablando, parecía que estaba por abalanzársele encima con el único propósito de arrancarle las cuerdas vocales con las uñas, una lágrima perdida atravesó la mejilla de Draco, demasiado adolorido para tratar de moverse de nuevo, para respirar profundamente al menos.

– ¡Jamás habría estado con ese malnacido! ¡Nunca tendría un hijo con ese asesino!- le gritó tan llena de dolor, de rabia, de impotencia, con una voz tan endurecida por su propia negación, que Draco se encogió levemente a medida que le gritaba, observándola herido, confuso, perdido, frustrado, y asustado, terriblemente asustado porque acababa de darse cuenta que esa mujer, aunque se viera como Narcissa, hablara como Narcissa y fuera tan hermosa como Narcissa, no era ella, no era su madre, no lo miraba con severidad y afecto, no lo estrechaba contra su pecho al notarlo triste, no era su amada Narcissa, y estaba totalmente solo.

El silencio que presagiaba la tormenta solo era invadido por el silbido de la agitada respiración de la bruja y los sollozos callados del muchacho que de vez en cuando hipaba como un niño pequeño, tratando de contenerse sin éxito, pensando en lo débil que estaba siendo ¿Y qué si estaba chillando como un malcriado insolente de tres años? ¿Y qué si dejaba que ella viera como se quemaba por dentro hasta volverse cenizas? ¿Y qué si se estaba comportando como marica? ¡Ella era su madre, por Morgana! ¡Era la mujer que se suponía que lo quería incondicionalmente! ¡Quien le había dado la vida, joder!

Se restregó los ojos con manos temblorosas al tiempo que se retorcía casi imperceptiblemente, harto de todo, de su vida, de esa realidad tan absurda, de sus errores, de las estúpidas tradiciones y creencias que tanto le habían marcado, observó su brazo, allí estaba, entre los nudillos de su índice y su anular, una cicatriz que había quedado permanentemente en su inmaculada piel alabastrina a causa de un arranque de ira en el día de su cumpleaños número quince, y en su antebrazo, el morsmordre esbozado tan lúgubremente como si fuera un tatuaje, perennemente marcado, como el ganado, gruñó guturalmente en un rictus de frustración.

– ¿Pero qué haces?- chilló histérica de golpe, saliendo de su lapsus momentáneo al notar como el muchacho arañaba con saña el antebrazo izquierdo, enrojeciendo su piel, raspándola, comenzando a sangrar.

Desesperado, rabioso, en un arranque de locura, totalmente fuera de sí mismo; casi se le abalanzó encima al intentar evitar que siguiera haciéndose daño, halaba de su brazo derecho tratando de apartarlo del contrario, desesperada porque no podía evitarlo y tampoco podía arrancar de sí misma la necesidad de hacer que cesara, se sintió frustrada, enloquecida, tanto que olvidó por completo su propio rencor, y batalló contra el de Draco durante unos minutos, lentamente el joven fue deteniéndose, hasta que solo lloraba calladamente, convulsionándose su pecho en un rictus tan doloroso, que no podía soportarlo.

–Está bien, respira Draco, respira…- murmuró al tiempo que se acomodaba al borde de la cama buscando una mejor postura para rodear los hombros del muchacho con uno de sus brazos, él apoyó el rostro en su hombro, derrotado.

–Por su culpa todo lo que éramos se arruinó, yo no quería asesinarlo, y cuando no pude hacerlo todo se volvió más negro, pasó a peor… Y ahora ni siquiera sé dónde estoy, o quién soy….- susurró con voz trémula, casi ahogándose en su propio llanto, se apartó para verle a la cara, frunció el ceño en un compendio de ira mezclado con dolor.

– ¡Y tú me odias!- exclamó en un alarido agónico, agachó el rostro y se encorvó y colocó sus manos sobre su cabeza, tiró de sus cabellos con fuerza, con frustración, sus ojos tan oscuros que casi parecían haberse vuelto negros, sin más brillo que el de las lágrimas que se acumulaban en ellos, Narcissa percibió como su garganta se anudaba y su pecho dolía, compartiendo el mismo sentimiento, sin poder negarse que el muchacho le importaba más que ninguna persona en el mundo, que le quería tanto o más que a Sirius pero de manera diferente.

–No, yo- trató de explicarse sin saber como, trató de acercarse, pero él se puso de pie, como impulsado por un resorte.

– ¡Sí me odias! ¡No lo niegues! ¡Me odias como odias a mi padre!- le gritó bañado en furia, sudando frío –Para ti es solo un asesino, un monstruo… Y yo soy el hijo de ese monstruo…- su voz fue decantando sin detenerse, quedando relegada al eco de las respiraciones agitadas del joven.

–No te odio a ti, lo odio a él…- le miró sin verle, extrañamente calma, amenazantemente serena.

–Lo odio porque fue él quien asesinó a la primera persona a la que amé- la verdad cayó con todo su peso sobre los hombros del rubio, su expresión demudó en una muestra de su propia sorpresa, del shock.

–Él mató a Marcus con un avada, frente a mis ojos, me arrebató lo que más amaba, y ella solo rio, gozando mi dolor…- relató embebida por su relato, demasiado abstraída para notar como Draco palidecía más, hasta que sus venas se mercaban difusamente, como delgadas líneas amoratadas en su cuello, en sus brazos, en los contornos de su rostro, con las facciones desencajadas, negando lentamente con la cabeza.

–No… No es verdad- balbuceó, tratando de hablar – ¡Eso no es verdad!- gritó repentinamente, haciendo que ella diera un respingo, Narcissa se puso de pie saliendo de su ensoñación, mirándolo hacia arriba, porque el muchacho era decididamente más alto que ella.

– ¡Es verdad!- le gritó de vuelta – ¡Lo asesinó frente a mis ojos, frente a Sirius y con ayuda de Bellatrix! ¡Fue el primero en su lista, fue el inicio de su camino de maldad, de asesinatos, de masacres!- continuó gritando con notas tan agudas que ambos sentían sus tímpanos temblar cada que lo hacía, Draco se agachó mecánicamente, dando la impresión de que le hubieran herido de gravedad mortal, y quizá así era.

–No… No… Él fue mucha cosas, pero no el asesino de ese hombre, él no pudo haberlo hecho- balbuceó pensando psicóticamente en voz alta, meciéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás.

–Tú te casaste con él, lo hiciste y él no tuvo que asesinar a nadie para lograrlo- habló con voz gutural, viéndola a ella, con dureza, con frialdad, y por un instante, Narcissa sintió que estaba frente a Lucius Malfoy, retrocedió hasta que la parte trasera de sus rodillas tocaron el borde de la cama, se sentó con expresión de malestar, como si fuera a desmayarse.

–Eso es imposible…- murmuró a media voz, perdida en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos, le observó esconder el rostro entre sus rodillas y hacerse un ovillo.

–Yo no miento, me dijiste que no debía mentirte, que no debía hacerlo, dijiste que podía mentir a todos, menos a ti, y nunca te he desobedecido- dijo con tono de ensoñación, el sonido ahogado por la posición de su cuerpo, como un niño que se cohíbe al ser sometido a un castigo muy severo por parte de sus padres; el convencimiento se mezcló con sus inspiraciones, y por primera vez, le creyó sinceramente aunque no pudiera hallar una explicación lógica, los ojos de Narcissa se dulcificaron en gran medida.

–Está bien… Te creo Draco…- le sonrió cándidamente, como pocas veces lo había hecho en lo que podía recordar, y eso fue como bálsamo para su corazón, anestesia para sus heridas y pegamento para los trozos desperdigados de su cordura, no fue capaz de pensar lógicamente, de cuestionarse sus palabras, de tratar de asegurarse de que estuviera siendo sincera, porque eso era lo que anhelaba escuchar, porque necesitaba saber que alguien le creía, y que fuera ella, le daba aunque fuera un poco de fuerzas.

–Ven aquí, Draco…- le llamó suavemente, por unos segundos no sucedió nada, pero al cabo de unos instantes más, el rubio se puso de pie, trastabillando, y se sentó a su lado, abrazándose a ella con cuidado, temiendo que esa visión se desvaneciera de un momento a otro.

Llevaban al menos media hora así, abrazados, Narcissa acariciando sus cabellos delicadamente en movimientos rítmicos y tranquilizadores, su mente sedada, sumida en las profundas aguas oscuras que lo componían por dentro, aletargado, casi dormido, los gestos de despedida de la gente en San Mungo llegaron a su mente como nubes arrastradas perezosamente en un día sin viento.

– ¿Por qué toda esa gente se refiere a ti como la Señora Black? No tienes pinta de serlo por muy que pertenezcas a la familia- inquirió suavemente, en un intento de no arruinar la atmósfera, Narcissa dejó de acariciar sus cabellos y se tensó sin darse cuenta, Draco optó por sentarse adecuadamente a su lado, de un modo en que la viera de frente.

–Eso es porque lo soy, Draco…- respondió lentamente –Sirius y yo… Estamos casados…- soltó finalmente, la expresión de shock en el rostro del menor delató su sorpresa y una mueca de desaprobación se apoderó de sus agudas facciones.

–Pero ustedes son…- trató de explicarse.

–Primos, lo sé…- tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas –Pero después de que… Él… Acabara con la vida del primer hombre al que amé, pasaron muchos años, tiempo en que estuve sola y deprimida, y fue Sirius quien me ayudó a volver a sentir que podía vivir y ser feliz…- el rubio apartó la mano bruscamente, mirándola como si lo hiciera por vez primera.

– ¿Entonces qué se supone que haga?- inquirió serio, sonrió sardónico luego.

– ¿Qué le diga papá o algo parecido?- inquirió con ferocidad, hiriente como solo podía serlo cuando trataba de ocultarse bajo su propia hostilidad.

–Tú tuviste a alguien más, lo perdiste y ahora estás con tu primo…- continuó sin perder su sonrisa, escupiendo veneno con sus palabras, observándola con una mirada acerada.

– ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí entonces, para mostrarme que no encajo en ningún lugar? ¿Para hacerme entender que no soy alguien en tu vida ni en la de nadie, que ni siquiera tengo una vida propia?- su sonrisa se desvaneció y en cambio fue suplida por una línea casi recta de lo apretados que estaban sus labios en medio de una expresión vacía.

–Yo no pedí esto ¿Sabes? No pedí ser concebido, no pedí ser arrojado a tu mundo, dimensión, universo o lo que sea esta mierda en la que estoy atrapado- frunció el ceño lleno de frustración y de algo muy parecido a la amargura.

–Déjame solo, Narcissa…- murmuró de una manera tan oscura, que parecía que si la mujer no obedecía, encontraría una muerte prematura, ella solo asintió, percibiendo como algo aruñaba en su pecho, como la sensación de que le travesaban con una daga se le achacaba al corazón, se puso de pie y salió de allí como una exhalación, rompiendo los hechizos impuestos en la habitación al abrir rudamente la puerta, para luego cerrarla de un portazo seco contra el dintel.

Había entrado a su habitación y casi le había cerrado la puerta en las narices, 'necesito estar sola unos minutos Sirius, hay cosas que debo meditar', se había excusado velozmente al hallarlo en el pasillo, sin darle la oportunidad de responder, así que había bajado a las cocinas con el ceño fruncido, se había preparado algo de cenar al estilo muggle a pesar de que Kreacher bien podía hacerlo por él en un chasquido, tratando de ocupar su mente en otra cosa, se había sentado en una de las sillas altas que rodeaban la mesa alargada que dominaba la estancia, comió sin ganas, tratando de concentrarse en lo bien que le había quedado la comida, pero poco y nada había conseguido, solo llenar su estómago innecesariamente, entonces, harto de no saber qué pasaba y de ser dejado en un segundo plano por un chiquillo que apenas había llegado a casa hacían unas horas, salió como bólido y ascendió las escaleras sin importarle qué tanto ruido estuviera haciendo.

Abrió la puerta sin tocar, enojado y dispuesto a obtener respuestas, pero lo que halló le dejó un poco impactado, el muchacho tenía ya los nudillos en carne viva, sangrantes, lo sabía porque el tapiz dejaba ver huellas diminutas de sangre, estaba de espaldas a él y golpeaba frenéticamente, sin sentir dolor aparentemente, desquitando su rabia, y por los movimientos convulsivos y su respiración entrecortada, pudo notar, para su incomodidad, que el chico estaba llorando, por un momento le recordó a sí mismo, cuando tenía su edad, quizá un año más, en parte le recordó a Regulus y una punzada de añoranza caló en su pecho, relajó los hombros y se adentró en unas pocas zancadas, salvando la distancia que los separaba, se asió al menor por su espalda y forcejeó para tratar de impedir que continuara haciéndose daño.

– ¡Basta! ¡Basta!- exclamaba con la voz afectada por la ruda batalla que el rubio le daba, una vocecilla muy en el fondo le decía que la fuerza del muchacho era bastante desmedida para alguien de su edad, y que se sentía como si peleara con alguien mayor, de cerca de unos veinte, pero la acalló sin prestarle atención, oponiéndole resistencia a sus intentos de liberarse, golpearlo, y de continuar golpeando la pared, hasta que finalmente Draco cedió y Sirius pudo soltarlo, el rubio se volvió a él lentamente, con la mirada sombría, el rostro y los hombros tensos, el ceño tan fruncido que arrugaba la nariz y mostraba ligeramente sus dientes.

–Si quieres golpear algo, puedes utilizar la habitación de al lado, allí encontrarás sacos de arena, probablemente no te gusten porque pertenecen al mundo muggle y estoy seguro de que compartes la misma aversión de Cissa por ellos, pero es mejor que hacerte añicos los nudillos…- explicó con tranquilidad y sacó su varita, tomó oscamente las manos del muchacho al notar que él no ponía de su parte pero tampoco le impedía tocarle, y las curó con hechizos probablemente aprendidos en sus días de estudios clandestinos durante su estancia en Hogwarts, Draco salió de allí sin decir una palabra y Sirius le siguió en silencio.

Ambos estaban en la misma habitación, uno irritado y receloso, el otro lleno de ira y una mezcolanza de emociones no recomendadas ni por separado, ni juntas; Draco identificó rápidamente el saco de arena, se le acercó y comenzó a darle empujones suaves, como midiéndose en comparación, poco a poco los empujes se convirtieron en golpes que aumentaban su fuerza rápidamente, Sirius lo miraba sin decir nada, analizaba sus movimientos, su frustración, la tensión en su cuerpo, y más allá de todo, su propio miedo, y por primera vez, algo muy dentro, le dijo que podía confiar en él, al menos cederle el beneficio de la duda, se dio vuelta dispuesto a irse, caminó hacia el marco de la puerta.

– ¿Estás cuidando bien de ella?- escuchó la voz de Draco, se detuvo en seco y se volvió un poco extrañado para encararle, el rubio le miraba de frente, fijamente, como un lince, comprendió que hablaba de Narcissa y una parte de él quiso preguntare de forma poco amigable ¿Por qué le interesaba tanto su mujer? Se contuvo de hacerlo, permaneció imperturbable.

–Siempre procuro cuidar de ella…- respondió meramente.

–Cuéntame sobre Marcus…- su voz era dura, pero pudo identificar eso como su manera de pedirle un favor, porque su tono hastiado e impersonal era como el de Narcissa al preguntar disimuladamente sobre cosas que le interesaban, recordó a ese hombre, Marcus… Marcus Fomoré, y la idea repentina de que el chico fuera un familiar oculto y por ello su esposa quisiera ayudarlo se instaló en sus adentros, se sintió inseguro, trató de sobreponerse y se sentó en una banqueta de madera a unos pasos al costado derecho de la puerta, conservando su distancia de Draco, con las manos entrelazadas y jugando con sus pulgares.

–Marcus Fomoré… Fue su primer amor, era de la misma edad de ella- comenzó a hablar, Draco tuvo que esforzase por no interrumpirle, las últimas palabras de su padre resonando en su cabeza 'Dile a Narcissa que le deseo suerte con Fomoré', una y otra vez, solo a medias escuchaba lo que Sirius decía.

–Perteneció a Ravenclaw mientras estuvo en Hogwarts, era de la misma edad de Cissa como ya te lo dije, recuerdo haberle alentado a estar con él si era lo que quería… En ese entonces solo la veía como a mi prima… Así que si él la hacía feliz, por mí estaba bien… Pero sus padres ya habían pautado su compromiso con otro hombre…- su voz se apagó con amargura al pronunciar aquella última frase.

–Lucius Malfoy…- meció las palabras lentamente entre sus labios, ambos hombres voltearon a ver hacia el umbral, Narcissa estaba de pie allí, Sirius se paró de un salto, sorprendido por hallarla erguida orgullosamente bajo el dintel mirando al muchacho, Draco solo la observaba inexpresivo.

–Mis padres querían que me casara con él… Finalmente me negué, poco después que Andrómeda huyera con Tonks, un sangre-sucia del que se había enamorado en el colegio… Pensé que podría irme con Marcus y que haríamos todo por ser felices, pero nada de eso sucedió…- sonrió con amargura, como burlándose de sus propios sueños de antaño.

–Cuando llegué con Sirius a la mansión Fomoré… Sus padres estaban muertos y Lucius le apuntaba al cuello con su varita, había desarmado a Marcus, quise acercarme, Sirius me lo impidió y trató de enfrentarse a él pero, antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera hacer nada, Bellatrix apareció a nuestras espaldas y nos petrificó…- su voz era trémula, sus manos temblaban ligeramente, sus ojos se humedecían.

–Lucius lo asesinó con la imperdonable apenas vió que trató de moverse… Y calló al suelo, muerto…- una diminuta lágrima se derramó y rodó lamiendo la tersa piel de su mejilla, de pronto a Draco le pareció que la mujer envejecía unos diez años, que un bloque gigante se apostaba en su pecho, que se sumergía entre una vorágine de criaturas oscuras dispuestas a destriparlo y comérselo hasta no dejar rastro de él, se esforzó enormemente por no gritar, por no llorar, con la garganta punzando, los ojos ardiendo y la respiración dificultosa, asintió trabajosamente y caminó despacio hasta donde ella estaba, los miró a ambos y se despidió con un ademán, para luego encerrarse en su habitación, Sirius y Narcissa se sumieron en un profundo silencio.

– Le pediré a Kreacher que prepare la cena ¿Quieres comer algo en especial?- habló Narcissa luego de varios minutos, el ex-Gryffindor fijó su vista en ella, con un dejo de tristeza asomando en sus preciosos ojos.

–No… Ya cené- ella solo asintió dispuesta a salir de la habitación –Cissa… Está bien… Lo sabes… Ambos lo sabemos…- murmuró, la rubia volteó lo suficiente para permitirle ver su perfil, posando una mano sobre el marco.

–Lo sé…- susurró con una delicada y pequeña sonrisa pesarosa.

– ¿Debo preocuparme por tu nuevo admirador?- inquirió con nuevo humor, refiriéndose al rubio, una fugaz y disimulada risilla de Cissa le hizo sentir como la tensión desaparecía.

–Si crees que es competencia para ti…- dejó al aire antes de salir, pensando en que no sabía qué pensar del muchacho, pero que definitivamente, antes que verlo de aquella forma, prefería tenerlo como a su hijo.


	4. La apariencia de un Fomoré

Hello! xD Aquí les traigo un nuevo cap jeje, espero les guste :)

**nekoneko:** Es bueno saber que te he aclarado las dudas, como ya te había dicho antes :) trataré de ser más explícita de ahora en adelante para que este tipo de errores no vuelvan a suceder, pero si algo te parece que no cuerda o que te genera más dudas, pregúntamelo, es un placer y un honor para mí poder complacerles a ustedes :D

**Lis07:** Por ahora no puedo revelar mucho de la situación de Narcisa y Lucius, solo te digo que en esa realidad en que Draco estará atrapado temporalmente no esperes que sea una cosa muy bonita que digamos... Sobre ella y Sirius, pues también me cuesta, pero no te preocupes, no verán a esta 'pareja' durante todo el fic, y pues... sobe Luna, ya falta poco para que aparezca y te juro, que cuando hable por primare vez con este Draco que dice ser alguien que ni existe, le dejará alguna que otra cosilla en qué pensar :)

¿Han escuchado la frase que dice que 'lo cortés no quita lo valiente'? Jeje, en los siguientes caps, a partir de cuando se encuentre formalmente con el trío dorado, la 'caballerosidad' de Draco va a fastidiar a Harry y Ron en determinadas ocasiones, creo que nuestro amado rubio aprenderá que los modales a veces pueden hacer enojar más a los demás que cualquier broma pesada, sobre todo sin son aplicados arbitrariamente :P O, no, no diré más, esto es un spoiler barato xD

Disclaimer: todo lo conocido en el mundo Potteriano es definitivamente propiedad d la genio J.K. Rowling, solo me pertenece esta trama, que igual he basado en ese pensamiento de ¿What if? con lo siguiente ¿Qué clase de nuevas cosas habrían ocurrido de Voldemort nunca hubiera nacido? ¿O si más bien lo hubieran asesinado apenas naciera para evitar que tratara de dominar el mundo con su magia negra y sus seguidores de mascaras plateadas?

Bien, ahora sí, ya me callo :$ ¡A leer! :D

* * *

**Chapter 4: La apariencia de un Fomoré.**

Meditó toda la noche, las bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos lo evidenciaban, lloró, gimió contra su almohada y se lamentó, recuperó el aliento una y otra vez luego de perderlo al sentirse morir por dentro, pero luego de horas, cuando el alba asomaba, llegó a la innegable conclusión de que no pertenecía a ese lugar y que debía marcharse y buscar la forma de volver a su realidad, por lo cual se reprendió a sí mismo diciéndose que solo había redundado durante toda la noche, le tomó cerca de dos horas decidirse a levantarse y hurgar por toda la habitación buscando una muda de ropa, sin ningún éxito, salió de la habitación decidido a marcharse aunque fuera con solo eso que llevaba puesto, descendió las escaleras con cuidado, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, maldijo en voz baja cuando al pisar uno de los tablones ricos pero envejecidos, este chirrió levemente, pero continuó su descenso, saltó los últimos cuatro escalones que lo separaban del Hall amortiguando el sonido gracias a la alfombra persa al pie de la escalera, salvando con largas zancadas la distancia que lo separaba de la opulenta puerta de madera oscura, movió su mano despacio para alcanzar el picaporte, lo tomó suavemente dispuesto a marcharse.

– ¿A dónde vas?- la voz severa y exigente de Narcissa le hizo dar un respingo, se giró lentamente, como si temiera que a sus espaldas estuviera esperándole un dementor, la miró seriamente.

–Lejos de aquí- contestó tratando de controlarse, no podía darse el lujo de dejarse dominar por sus emociones cuando necesitaba marcharse, si lo hacía, probablemente mandaría al infierno su resolución y se quedaría bajo los cuidados de Narcissa, impidiéndole hacer su vida, impidiéndole ser feliz, y eso no podía permitírselo, ella era la única persona en que podía pensar fuera de sí mismo.

–No puedes- aseveró con tal firmeza que Draco se encogió casi imperceptiblemente y en su fuero interno una pequeña parte de él se amedrentó con facilidad, dócil a la voluntad de Narcissa, pero a pesar de ello, no cambió la expresión fría e inexpresiva de su rostro, ni dejó a un lado la resolución a la que había llegado, debía forzarse si era necesario, a seguir su camino.

– ¿Por qué no?- le retó frunciendo apenas el ceño, buscando algo en los ojos azules contrarios, un pequeño reflejo de vacilación, de duda, pero no lo halló.

–Ya me he reconocido ante Moody y ese medimago como tu apoderada, a estas alturas toda la sociedad mágica debe estar enterada, así que no puedo permitirte salir así- le señaló con un ademán, resaltando las condiciones de su ropa, que si bien era sencilla y de buena calidad, se notaba arrugada y usada.

–Eso no es razón suficiente, así que gracias por el hospedaje, pero no puedo continuar aquí- se dio vuelta sin esperar una respuesta, colocó con rapidez su mano en el picaporte y lo movió, nada, trató de abrir de nuevo, pero la puerta ni siquiera parecía vibrar a causa de sus movimientos, trató erráticamente, pero no funcionaba, Narcissa sonreía ladina con superioridad.

–Está encantada, solo puede ser abierta de forma manual por Sirius, por los demás, debe ser abierta con una varita, a través de un 'alohomora', y por lo que sé, tú no tienes una- musitó satisfecha, esperando que inevitablemente el muchacho se girara para encararla y cuando él así lo hizo, su expresión mutó a una de severidad que nada tenía que ver con su sonrisa anterior.

–Entonces ábrela tú y déjame salir de aquí- exigió con voz ronca, tono inflexible y expresión amenazante, Narcissa no se inmutó.

–Supongamos que lo hago- dijo –Sales a la calle y llegan a atraparte, no estás en ningún registro, tu identidad no existe y a las claras, tienes la apariencia de un menor de edad, te preguntarán quién eres, quién se hace responsable de ti, e inevitablemente vendrás a este lugar de nuevo… Supongamos que te atrapan y no se fían de ti por tu apariencia, te asocian con Lucius Malfoy a pesar de que digas que eres parte de otra familia, dirás que soy tu tutora, iré allá y con trabajo y unas cuantas molestias y mentiras, te sacaré, pero terminarás de vuelta aquí… De todas formas el resultado al final del día es el mismo…- explicó con toda calma, como si en vez de exponer su probable futuro al muchacho, conversara de algún tema jovial mientras tomaba el té.

–No pasará… Sé bien como ocultarme- contestó con rastro de duda en su voz, la bruja se contuvo de sonreír, victoriosa.

–Bien… Entonces, te vas, logras ocultarte, nadie puede atraparte, pero… Estás confinado al mundo muggle, sin oportunidad de llegar al mundo mágico por medio del caldero chorreante porque no tienes varita, y la entrada pública al Ministerio de Magia no es una opción si la idea es no ser aprehendido, así que vagas por las calles, eventualmente tienes hambre y… ¿Qué harás entonces? ¿Robarás comida como un vulgar ratero?- alzó una ceja, retándolo a que le interrumpiera en cuando notó sus intenciones de hacerlo.

–Robas, el dueño de esa comida pide que te detengan y finalmente lo hacen, después de todo, tu cuerpo está cansado, falto de energía y no puedes ser más veloz con tus pies que ellos con esos artefactos de cuatro ruedas infernales a los que nombran 'autos', las autoridades muggles te apresan y piden que les entregues información de ti y tus padres, pero no puedes hacerlo, es entonces cuando te resignas y terminas pidiendo que me llamen como tu única opción, intentan conseguir un medio para ello, pero adivina, ellos no se contactan vía lechuza y aquí no tenemos sus instrumentos de comunicación, así que terminas en un sucio orfanato muggle, en que probablemente Dumbledore te halle al notar que la magia se escapa espontáneamente de ti cuando tienes arranques de ira… Y el ciclo de verdades e historias retorcidas empieza de nuevo…- su discurso lo aplastó con el peso de treinta gigantes y veinte basiliscos del tamaño del que había en la Cámara de los Secretos, Draco apartó la mirada, frustrado, tratando de que su poca determinación no perdida permaneciera impune, intentando por todos los medios aferrarse a ello y rebatirle, pero no sabía qué decirle.

–No te importa lo que haga una vez que salga de aquí, y si sucede algo no voy a clamar por ti, así que no seré una molestia, soy menor solo en apariencia, ya me las arreglaré solo- espetó rogando a Circe que transformara esa diminuta fracción de orgullo, en la determinación y la fuerza que necesitaría, Narcissa frunció el ceño, dolida, una parte de ella, la más lógica, le decía que estaba bien dejarlo ir, pero esa otra, la que no sabía que tenía, la maternal, le pedía a gritos retenerlo a su lado, solo un poco más.

–Yo… Solo necesito irme de aquí, buscar la manera de volver a mi realidad…- musitó nostálgico, sin animarse todavía a devolverle la mirada.

–Lo sé, puedo comprender eso, al igual que entiendo que no puedo retenerte aquí por la fuerza, por lo que si quieres irte, no te detendré- el rubio la miró un tanto sorprendido, sobre todo al notar el cálido murmullo que se percibía en sus palabras.

–Pero…- y allí todo perdió su lado bonito –Será a mi manera- completó, Draco sintió que le golpeaban en la cabeza con el mango de su Saeta de Fuego, pero asintió, no muy convencido.

–Bien…- murmuró en respuesta –Kreacher…- llamó con firmeza pero en tono bajo, un suave ¡Plop! Indicó la aparición de la horrenda criatura que enseguida reverenció al ama y al joven con vehemencia.

–Lleva a la habitación del joven una muda de ropa y prepárale la tina, estoy segura de que un baño le sentará bien- el elfo asintió solemne y desapareció en el acto con un chasquido.

–Ve, y cuando hayas terminado, avisa a Kreacher, así él te guiará a mi estudio- el chico asintió de nuevo y vió a Narcissa darse vuelta para encaminarse a su salón privado y luego de unos segundos de inmovilidad, se acercó a las escaleras y las subió presuroso, añorando la idea de encontrarse con una bañera llena de agua caliente y aromatizada.

La puerta se abrió despacio, por lo que su mirada fue a dar allí aunque no se puso de pie, esperó con cautela a pesar de saber quienes estaban en la casa, porque siempre había sido desconfiada y eso no iba a cambiar a esas alturas de su vida, por ello cuando vió la silueta alta y tonificada se Sirius, sus hombros se relajaron, él se adentró en el despacho sin decir una palaba, con varita en mano, y rápidamente, la habitación estuvo mágicamente cerrada e insonorizada.

–Narcissa… ¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer?- le preguntó con tono cansado, tanto más de lo que sus facciones demostraban.

–No sé de qué hablas- siseó evasiva, el ex-Gryffindor le miró duramente, sin moverse, el suspiro de la bruja fue todo lo que necesitó para saber que obtendría su respuesta.

–Quiero ayudarlo, eso es todo- respondió meramente.

–Cissa, sé que eso es lo que quieres, lo noto, pero… Lo que realmente deseo saber, es ¿Qué te ha dicho él? ¿Quién es? Porque evidentemente, no pertenece a los Fomoré y tú sabes cosas que yo no sé…- espetó intentando mantenerse tranquilo.

–Yo… Creo que me darás por desquiciada, pero el me ha dicho- procedió a contarle todo lo que había hablado con el chico –Y yo le creo…- su afirmación no pareció llegar a los oídos de un atónito Sirius que le observaba como si tuviera un poltergeist bailándole en la cabeza.

–Ni él ni yo estamos locos, así que te advierto que nada de lo que digas puede convencerme de lo contrario, por lo que te pediré, que si no vas a ayudarme, tampoco interfieras…- espetó a la defensiva, el castaño pareció salir de su ensoñación.

–Hijo de Lucius Malfoy…- sonrió con total ironía –Eso explicaría su parecido, pero… ¿Contigo?- le miró cargado de sorna durante unos segundos.

–Vamos Cissa, seguro está algo trastocado por alguna mala experiencia, tú nunca habrías tenido nada que ver con ese hombre- dijo insistiendo en ser lógico, pues usualmente lo era ella, y que de repente creyera en locuras como esas, no le agradaba, quería desesperadamente que todo volviera a la normalidad.

–Eso lo sé bien, Sirius, pero creo que lo que dice no es tan improbable, él habla de volver a su realidad, a su hogar, y creo que podría ser cierto que de algún modo, hubiera venido acá por error, recuerda que los portales mágicos existen Sirius y hay maneras de manipularlos, trata de verle el sentido, eso explicaría que no exista en ningún tipo de registros, no pertenece a este lugar y por ello es que nunca se había escuchado su nombre antes- se explicó rápidamente, Sirius vaciló, quería creerle, por Godric que sí, pero no hallaba cómo hacerlo, suspiró rendido sin saber cómo más objetar sin caer en discusiones redundantes, quizá su mujer tenía razón, por algo ella era el cerebro entre los dos, por algo era la disciplinada, la que siempre planificaba, y por algo se había pasado toda la noche meditando, dando vueltas en la cama, mientras pensaba que él dormía.

–Bien… Supongamos que es cierto Cissa, que decido creerte e intentar facilitarte el trabajo ¿En qué se supone que te ayude entonces?- inquirió derrotado, Narcissa le miró con ojos brillantes y le sonrió levemente, con dulzura y él hizo lo propio devolviendo el gesto con una sonrisa de embeleso, comprendiendo que no podía escapar a sus encantos.

–Draco quiere irse…- su sonrisa desapareció, y la sonrisa idiota de Sirius también como consecuencia, no era que la noticia no le agradara, en realidad le producía una grata sensación de alivio, aunque también algo de pesar, porque no le deseaba mal al muchacho.

–Pretendía salir a la calle así como está, pero no se lo permití- contó con algo de congoja, el mago alzó una ceja.

–Es menor de edad y ya me he identificado como su responsable para que Moody lo dejara ir, no puedo permitir que se vaya así como así… Además, no tiene varita- el hombre le miró circunspecto ¿Qué mago de la edad del muchacho no tenía varita? Y ella pareció captar su sospecha.

–Ahórratelo Sirius, confío en él y lo sabes- él asintió dándose por enterado, se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos más, sosteniéndose las miradas.

–Quiero transformar algún objeto de valor en un amuleto, para que pueda cambiar su aspecto sin necesidad de usar hechizos, no creo que le convenga mucho caminar por allí con la apariencia de ser un Lucius Malfoy de unos catorce o quince años, además… Le dije a Moody que quizá lo habían hechizado y por ello llevaba esa apariencia, pero que igual yo era capaz de reconocerlo por el tatuaje en su brazo…- se sonrojó sutilmente al hablar de su mentirilla y Sirius le sonrió como si fueran niños de nuevo y la hubiera pillado en plena travesura.

–Bien… supongo que podemos hacerlo, pero creo conveniente que sea algo de la familia a la que dice pertenecer… El problema radica en hallar el objeto- le contestó poniéndose serio a medida que hablaba.

–También lo he pensado- musitó con el rostro tenso en una composición de preocupación y eficiencia que hizo que Sirius sintiera que otra vez estaban en Hogwarts, Narcissa buscó en una de las gavetas de su escritorio y sacó una caja pequeña de terciopelo de un rojo ladrillo deslavado con una F de caligrafía esbelta llena de detalles y bordeados elegantes en dorado pálido, la abrió para mostrarle al castaño su contenido.

–Pero… Cissa, eso es para mujer- espetó evitándose comentar los orígenes y el significado del objeto, una punzada de dolor le atravesó al reconocerlo, sintió que un trozo de sí mismo se quebraba y caía al vacío, ella todavía lo conservaba, como una memoria invaluable de su primer amor.

–Lo sé, pero no lo será por mucho- tocó levemente con la varita, que desdeñó unas delicadas chispas granate y el ornamentado anillo de mujer, con una amatista en forma de luna incrustada entre algunos diamantes que simulaban ser estrellas, se transformó en una cadena de pelotitas de plata avejentada y oscura, que portaba una placa del mismo material con la forma de una calavera labrada en relieves híper-realistas, con las cuencas de los ojos ataviadas de sendos rubíes de un rojo como el del terciopelo del cofrecillo que la hacía lucir funesta, y en la frente del cráneo, la misma F que la cajita, grabada y oscurecida en el material de apariencia antiquísima, las fauces del cráneo mostraban la dentadura de algo parecido a un híbrido humano-serpiente, dientes como palas pequeñas al frente y grandes incisivos donde debían estar los de una persona común, en vez de muelas comunes las de esta mandíbula poseían puntiagudas terminaciones que las hacían parecer conglomerados de colmillos más rudimentarios y tétricos.

–Bueno, eso soluciona parte del problema, lo otro creo que deberá esperar a que el chico esté listo y hables con él- espetó un tanto sorprendido, tragándose sus intenciones de preguntarle si estaba segura de lo que hacía, sacó su varita y deshizo los hechizos que estaban impuestos sobre la habitación.

El agua tibia aflojaba sus músculos y arrojaba lejos sus problemas, bendita fuera la evasión que conseguía sumergiéndose en ella, abrió los ojos lentamente decidiendo que ya debía salir de allí si quería resolver ese problema de una vez por todas y con cuidado se puso de pie, alcanzó la toalla y se dispuso a secarse, no pudo evitar contemplar la marca del morsmordre en su brazo, preguntándose ¿Por qué si su cuerpo era el de cuando tenía quince, tenía dibujada la prueba de un juramento que hizo a los dieciséis? Porque había pensado que su cuerpo quizá tenía esa edad, pero había descubierto que no tenía una cicatriz en el hombro izquierdo, producto de una herida que se había hecho unos días antes de cumplirlos, continuó secándose y luego salió del baño para vestirse con la ropa que Kreacher había dejado para él sobre su cama.

–Kreacher, ya estoy listo- dijo a la nada, en menos de dos segundos el elfo estaba a su lado, presentándole una profunda reverencia en que su puntiaguda y ganchuda nariz se doblaba contra el suelo.

–Le llevaré con mi ama entonces, joven amo- se irguió y se acercó a la puerta, Draco lo siguió sin murmurar ninguna palabra, el elfo movió la pesada madera para darle espacio de entrar al despacho, preparando el camino para él y reverenció a las personas que estaban dentro.

–Oh, mis amos están reunidos, Kreacher ha acompañado al joven, como mi señora quería, está aquí esperando- espetó con voz temblorosa de emoción en un tono tétrico y servicial que a Draco le ponía de los nervios, Sirius asintió y Kreacher hizo pasar al muchacho.

– ¿Algo más que Kreacher pueda hacer por sus amos?- inquirió.

–Sí, Kreacher, haz de conseguir ropa para el joven, quiero que sea más que suficiente para llenar su armario, que sean telas finas, ropa elegante pero adecuada para un joven de su edad, pero de colores adecuados para alguien de nuestra clase, nada de vulgaridades ¿Has comprendido bien?- la voz dura y exigente de Narcissa llenó el lugar por unos segundos, el elfo asintió con energía y un intento de algo parecido a una sonrisa en el rostro y luego de un amago de la bruja, desapareció.

–Bien… Eso es ocuparse rápido de los problemas…- balbuceó un aturdido Sirius al tiempo que Draco tomaba asiento – ¿Estás segura de que lo recordará todo?- inquirió un poco desconfiado pero jovial, ella asintió.

–Por supuesto- espetó.

–No era necesario que lo hicieras… Yo solo necesito que abran la puerta…- habló por primera vez, observándolos a ambos alternativamente.

–Te había dicho que podrías irte, pero que haríamos las cosas a mi manera, Draco, por tanto, deberás poner de tu parte, no puedo permitir que te marches a algún lugar incierto, sin nada… Eso no sería bien visto, ya he sido reconocida como tu tutora, así que no me sería conveniente, y por ende, tampoco a Sirius, así que ambos prepararemos las cosas que necesitarás…- aseveró con porte digno y tono estricto, Draco le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva al castaño y él hizo un muy leve asentimiento confirmando lo recién dicho por Narcissa.

–Lo primero de lo que debemos encargarnos, y que era justo lo que Cissa y yo platicábamos, era que dado tu parecido con Lucius Malfoy, podrías tener inconvenientes al ir de tu cuenta- trató de explicarse Sirius con delicadeza.

–Así que tendremos que cambiar eso para evitar posibles inconvenientes a futuro y para poder mantener esta falsa identidad que ahora posees- completó Narcissa con tono eficiente, el rubio alzó una ceja con evidente duda.

– ¿Por qué habría de evitar parecerme a él? Es mi padre, así que no le veo lo malo, mis características 'peculiares' provienen de una muy antigua línea de herederos- contraatacó retador, Sirius le miró con cierto brillo de pena que no le pareció en absoluto alentador.

–Bueno, eso es cierto, pero verás… De donde tú vienes, quizá tu padre sea digno de tu orgullo- una punzada le dio en el corazón al rubio, por supuesto que no lo era, él había sido un asesino y leal servidor de Voldemort, un mago oscuro que en nada se arrepentía de sus intentos de acabar con los sangre-sucia, pero que seguía siendo su padre, le era inevitable quererlo y sentir dolor al saberlo un cascarón vacío, su expresión se ensombreció al pensar en ello.

–Pero aquí, es uno de los magos oscuros más temidos y odiados… Y tememos que se te asocie con él, no sería mentira que tengan un vínculo, pero si lo creen así, no se detendrán a pensar que tú no perteneces a este lugar y que tu padre seguramente es diferente a esta versión de Lucius, simplemente te atacarán pensando que con eso le hacen daño, tratarán de volcar su propio dolor sobre ti a través de la ira…- continuó explicándose hasta que su discurso pareció obrar algún efecto en el muchacho.

– ¿Qué… Clase de cosas ha hecho este Lucius…?- preguntó en voz baja, como temiendo escuchar la respuesta.

–Como ya Cissa te contó… Asesinó a la familia Fomoré… Esto complica bastante el conseguir una historia creíble sobre tu identidad, porque Marcus y sus padres eran los últimos eslabones de esa casta…- hizo una pequeña pausa.

–Luego de eso, aproximadamente una semana después, comenzó a aliarse con algunos magos y brujas de Gran Bretaña, no sabemos exactamente quienes son, pero sabemos que han realizado ataques a comunidades muggles en zonas alejadas de centros significativamente poblados, junto con Bellatrix… Ambos trataron de asesinar a una familia entera de sangre-puras a los que considera traidores, pues ellos apoyan los derechos de los mestizos y muggles, los Weasley, supongo que los conoces, porque algunos de los hijos de Arthur van a Hogwarts y tienen más o menos tu edad- Draco asintió, sin ser capaz de hablar.

–Así mismo, ha asesinado a muchos 'traidores a la sangre', como él mismo les denomina… También trató de matarnos a nosotros, pero… fue mi hermano Regulus quien resultó muerto en ese enfrentamiento…- agachó un poco la mirada, ante su propio dolor al decirlo, pero se recuperó casi de inmediato, volviendo a su porte serio, no servía de mucho, Draco podía ver a través de él con toda la habilidad y astucia que una serpiente como él podía tener.

–Ha dejado a muchos sin familia, sin casas… La gente lo odia y le teme, y no es para menos, por lo que, Draco- dijo llamándole por primera vez por su nombre –No puedes fiarte de lo que sabes de ese lugar de donde vienes porque aparentemente, este es totalmente diferente…- agregó con pesar, el muchacho vió directo a sus ojos, con los suyos de hielo, y halló un extraño brillo, que suponía era de algo similar a preocupación, quiso indignarse, enojarse, maldecirlo, pero no pudo, no tuvo valor de hacerlo, no tuvo valor de atacarlo por ser racional y decirle la verdad a la cara, asintió como toda respuesta.

–Ahora que Sirius ha aclarado el tema- intervino Narcissa rompiendo el silencio que se había asentado sobre los tres.

–Es preciso hacer los encantamientos necesarios antes de salir…- tomó la ostentosa cajita de terciopelo color ladrillo deslavado y se puso de pie, rodeó el escritorio y se paró frente a los dos hombres, tendiéndole el objeto a Draco, este lo tomó reacio y se le quedó mirando unos segundos.

–Ábrela…- sugirió Sirius en voz baja, incitándolo con la curiosidad estampada en su voz, quería ver la reacción del rubio, él obedeció y de inmediato extrajo del interior la cadena de plata avejentada que Narcissa había transformado unos minutos antes frente a Sirius.

– ¿Para qué quiero esto?- inquirió con extrañeza.

–Sobre este collar haremos los hechizos que permitirán que mantengas una apariencia distinta, lo convertiremos en un amuleto…- se explicó solemne.

– ¿Por qué no algo más discreto?- insistió, porque aunque le encantara ser el centro de todo, bajo sus condiciones, no podía medir qué tan conveniente era llamar la atención.

–Porque dijiste que eras un Fomoré Draco, y los Fomoré siempre portaban algún accesorio que los identificara, y este es un genuino ejemplar…- contestó de nuevo, con tono ligeramente afectado.

– ¿Cómo lo conseguiste entonces?- preguntó sin darse cuenta y se lamentó luego, en cuanto notó como los preciosos ojos de Narcissa se oscurecían y perdían brillo.

–Entre los herederos de primera línea… Los hombres portaban collares y las mujeres brazaletes, ellos los convertían en anillos de compromiso para darlos a las mujeres con las que se comprometían… Cuando esta tenía hijos, el anillo era transformado según el sexo del primogénito y le era entregado en cuanto cumplía su primer año, mientras que al resto de los descendientes, se les daban joyas especialmente hechas para ellos… Así obtuve yo esta- indicó el objeto entre las manos de Draco.

–Marcus era el primogénito, hijo único de hecho, cuando cumplí diecisiete años… Él me pidió que fuera su esposa, yo acepté…- dijo como en una ensoñación y sacudió un poco la cabeza para espantar sus recuerdos en cuanto se dio cuenta de su error, Sirius le miraba tranquilo, pero con brillo triste en sus ojos.

–Claro… Entiendo- contestó un acongojado Draco que disimulaba bastante mejor sus emociones que el mismo Sirius.

–Creo que lo más adecuado será hacerte tomar la apariencia de los antiguos herederos, las variaciones probablemente no te gusten demasiado, pero te permitirán medio conservar tus propios rasgos sin afectarlos por completo- el rubio se echó para atrás instintivamente, Sirius rió nostálgico.

– ¿Qué clase de apariencia es esa?- inquirió receloso.

–Bueno… Ellos eran de ojos bicolores… el ojo derecho siempre era del color de esa cajita que tienes en las manos- intervino el castaño con tono apesadumbrado, el joven observó el objeto, midiéndolo como si se tratase de un enemigo.

–Y dependía del color del ojo izquierdo, como sería su cabello- continuó Sirius repentinamente animado, lo que hizo que a Draco un escalofrío le lamiera la columna estremecedoramente, tragó grueso, tratando de no hacer alguna expresión idiota en el proceso y envuelto en pánico.

–Sí… Todavía lo recuerdo, mientras más oscuro fuera, en su cabello predominarían más los tonos claros… Y viceversa- le miró con entendimiento y cierta chispa de travesura.

– ¿Pero qué…? ¿Tenían el cabello de dos colores también?- exclamó asustado ante la idea.

–Sí, pero era mucho más notorio en los miembros de ojo marrón, con los de ojo gris, como en tu caso, que solo se llegaron a haber unos cuatro a lo mucho… Siempre fueron de un rubio como el tuyo, mezclado con un castaño más claro, como de un tono miel o arenoso, y por tu tono de ojos… Creo que el miel será perfecto…- le explicó de forma tranquilizadora, Draco analizó sus palabras, el color no era tan diferente al de su cabello, así que no le molestaba demasiado, pero imaginarse con ojos de diferente color era aterrador, habría preferido que le dijeran que debían ser negros, verdes, azules, pero ambos del mismo color, tragó saliva sonoramente.

–Bien Draco- habló Sirius poniéndose de pie y luego dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

–Creo que ya debemos hacerlo…- agregó y sin esperar respuesta, él y Narcissa le hicieron ponerse de pie y procedieron a encantar la calavera del collar apuntando con sus varitas y pronunciando hechizos que nunca había escuchado y que, a juzgar por como se escuchaban y como el ambiente en la habitación cambiaba y se volvía más oscuro y hostil, debían provenir del latín y provenir de una magia oscura muy antigua, se asustó en cuanto ambos cortaron las palmas de sus manos con sus varitas y dejaron caer gotas de sangre sobre la calavera y los ojos de rubí de la preciada joya se volvieron más brillantes y vívidos, tornándose gris uno de ellos, retrocedió tratando de alegarse, pero ellos se lo impidieron y Sirius le forzó a prestar una de sus manos para hacerle la misma herida, dejando caer gotas de su sangre justo sobre las fauces abiertas del cráneo, gotas que fueron de alguna forma absorbidas por este, comenzó a sentirse más débil, una neblina del color de la sangre comenzó a cubrirlos y a espesarse hasta ser una nube de humo en que no podía ver a su madre o a Sirius a pesar de que los tenía a ambos costados, escuchó una voz suave y aterradora, tan profunda y oscura que le hizo pensar que había muerto, le hablaba en otro idioma, pero no le entendía, esta voz variaba su forma de hablar, otras lenguas se dejaban escuchar, hasta que logró comprenderlo, 'pronto nos veremos y mediremos tu valía' decía con tono mortífero, 'no he de dañarte, pero te llevaré al infierno cuando mueras si no eres digno', el rubio sintió que de un momento a otro de verdad iba a fallecer ahí mismo, pro del terror; para cuando todo finalizó, Draco ya tenía el nuevo amuleto pendiendo de su cuello, no sabía en qué momento s lo había puesto, se sentía mareado y su mano ya había sido mágicamente curada sin que nadie pronunciara algún encantamiento sanador, el dije se mostraba como antes a excepción de la diferencia en las gemas incrustadas en el, sus ojos ahora de dos colores, el derecho de un rojo ladrillo deslavado idéntico al de la cajita de terciopelo que alguna vez había tenido entre sus manos, su ojo izquierdo tan gris como lo había sido toda s vida, en sus cabellos platinados, mechones de un tono miel se presentaban con rebeldía y fiereza entremezclándose que su cabellera hasta que eran solo destellos en algunas zonas y más definidos en otras.

–Casi no hay diferencias en el amuleto- murmuró fijándose en este sin atreverse a tratar de mirar su reflejo en los ojos de su madre.

–Al derecho no, pero el revés…- musitó un extrañamente jovial Sirius, que había comenzado a tratarlo mejor, Draco tomó el dije de calavera y lo volteó con cuidado, diversos símbolos estaban escritos en verso por toda ella, como si hubieran tratado de escribir algún pasaje entero en ella, al rubio se le desencajó la mandíbula con la angustia calando sus aristocráticas y angulosas facciones, logró entender a medias una frase que a diferencia de las demás, estaba en latín, 'Verum tamen in via perire', solo comprendía el significado de algo como 'fiel aunque muera', pero no entendía a qué se refería.

–Draco, sé que no me incumbe a mí decirte esto… Pero nadie puede ver tu apariencia original, así que trata de no enamorarte- el rubio inquirió alzando una ceja –Si te enamoras genuinamente de alguien, hasta el punto de llegar a amarla… Ella podrá verte tal cual eres… Y nadie debe hacerlo, además, si te enamoras, tu plan de regresar a casa van a arruinarse probablemente para siempre…- recomendó un osco Sirius que se sentía incómodo, pero henchido de cierto orgullo, no sabía si paternal o fraternal, al notar la determinación del muchacho a pesar de sus propios miedos, una determinación que el rubio no había notado en sí mismo.

–Sí, además, Draco…- intervino Narcissa antes de que el muchacho saliera del despacho.

–Debes saber algo muy importante…- el rubio alzó una ceja –La media noche de la siguiente luna nueva… Conocerás a la criatura que reposa en la joya que te he otorgado, él es… El guardián del portador de ese collar, mata a quien trate de robarlo- los ojos ahora bicolores de Draco se abrieron como platos.

–No te asustes, no podrá hacerte daño, Marcus me heredó esa joya y yo estoy heredándotela a ti, quizá no seas un verdadero Fomoré, pero eres el único heredero que queda por el derecho que te he concedido… Solo hay un riesgo…- trató de consolarle y explicarle a la vez.

–Claro, que me arrastre al infierno cuando muera ¿No?- le espetó a la defensiva pero horrorizado hasta su más profunda fibra viperina, ella le miró consternada.

–Yo… Lo siento Draco… Sé que debí decírtelo antes, pero Elatha solo probará tu valía, lo que hay en tu alma… No hay nada qué temer… Ya lo verás… A demás… Cuando te visite, si trata de hacerte algo, inmediatamente su magia me hará llegar allí, por haber sido la última heredera que otorgara la joya… Todo estará bien, confía en mí…- intentó explicarse con la angustia atenazando sus nervios, necesitaba que él le creyera, que creyera que podría hacerlo como ella lo creía, sino, todo se iría al infierno de la forma más literal.

– ¿Mi valía? ¿Lo que hay en mi alma? ¿Osea que medirá mis pecados o algo así? Por Merlín, si lo hace solo verá los errores que cometí al convertirme en un seguidor de un mestizo que anhelaba la destrucción de hijos de muggles y otros mestizos más… Narcissa, este tatuaje que por alguna razón conservo a pesar de tener un cuerpo de quince otra vez, es un morsmordre, juré lealtad a un ideal que pensé que era correcto, para luego descubrir que no era esa la vida que quería para mí, esta es la prueba de que no supe ver la verdad a tiempo, de que cuando quise largarme, ya estaba atrapado… Si me prueba, lo más seguro es que no deba esperar a que muera para mandarme al infierno…- argumentó tan desesperado, tan descompuesto, que Sirius y Narcissa se quedaron petrificados ante él, no supieron cómo reaccionar.

–Pero… Eso es imposible…- balbuceó una aturdida bruja, sonrió casi histérica –Además, se supone que no naciste, así que aquí, en esta realidad, eres un alma nueva, sin esos errores, aquí ese pasado oscuro no existe en tu vida…- trató de razonar de convencerse a sí misma, el rostro inexpresivo de Sirius le mantenía inescrutable, Draco agachó el rostro.

–Sea aquí, o en donde sea, mis propios pecados no podrán ser borrados porque aunque se suponga que no existo, han quedado grabados en mi alma… Y en mi piel…- sonrió angustiado y dolorido.

–Pero creo que pase lo que pase, solo obtendré mi merecido… Sobre todo porque creo que los sangre-pura sí somos mejores… Aunque ya no piense que los demás no deben ser educados en la magia, tal y como pensaba antes…- murmuró, el castaño suspiró liberando la tensión de su cuerpo.

–Draco… Sea lo que sea que hayas hecho… No evitará que ese guardián te apruebe, y cuando vuelvas a tu hogar, podrás tratar de recomponer tu vida de alguna manera en cuanto tengas oportunidad… Porque a pesar de tus errores, en tu mirada… No puedo hallar l reflejo de un asesino… Lo cual me indica que a pesar de todo, siempre fuiste consciente de que la vida vale más que el egoísmo de esos ideales que alguna vez pensaste correctos…- dijo pausadamente, tan suave que su voz sonó extrañamente profunda y a Draco le pareció que nunca nadie más, a excepción de su madre, se le había hecho tan familiar, Sirius le palmeó la espalda con una sonrisa apaciguadora en el rostro, el rubio de mechones miel sonrió de lado sintiéndose definitivamente reconfortado, Narcissa los miraba enternecida.

– ¿Y qué es eso de que i supuesto segundo nombre sea Elatha?- inquirió repentinamente un Draco que les mostraba su mejor tono de burla.

–Oh, es que tuve que pensar rápido y los Fomoré tenían por tradición que los hijos varones debían llevar como segundo nombre, el de su protector… Era como declarar que esa criatura era parte de ellos mismos y que se enorgullecían de ello…- intervino una explicativa Narcissa, la sonrisa de Draco menguó un poco, pero el muchacho no se dejó amedrentar, tendría que sobrevivir a esa noche de luna nueva, si lo hacía y podía regresar a casa, haría todo cuanto pudiera por cambiar las cosas en su vida apenas tuviera la primera oportunidad, lo había decidido.

–Por mi vida…- Draco susurró tan bajo que ninguno de los adultos alcanzó a escucharlo.

–Creo, Draco, que será mejor que salgamos, todavía debemos ir al Callejón Diagon- musitó Narcissa interrumpiendo el caudal que estaba tomando la conversación, ambos le miraron expectantes.

–Sirius, por favor, escríbele al profesor Dumbledore, sé que todavía te mantienes en contacto con él, debemos arreglar todo para que Draco ingrese a Hogwarts- continuó.

– ¡¿Qué?!- inquirió en un grito – ¡Yo no pienso ir a ese lugar! ¡Dijiste que podría irme!- chilló indignado en un rictus de rabia que más parecía el berrinche de un niño de cinco años.

–Lo sé… Pero creo que él es el mago más adecuado para ayudarte con esto, piénsalo Draco, se supone que tienes catorce- espetó tratando de argumentar.

–Quince- corrigió rápidamente, ella le miró con el ceño fruncido.

–Como decía- le gruñó –Se supone que tienes quince- pronunció haciendo hincapié en la mención de su edad.

–Lo lógico es que estés recibiendo educación mágica siendo parte de una familia tan importante de magos sangre-limpia, así que es obvio que la mejor opción es ese colegio, además, no está tan lejos como Durmstrang- musitó, y algo dentro de las entrañas del rubio se retorció, por un momento recordó como cuando tenía diez, sus padres habían discutido sobre su futuro, y Narcissa había dicho tan terminantemente que no, que ni Lucius había podido con ella, por lo que había tenido que esperar su carta de Hogwarts.

–No quiero tener que ir allí, tendría que ingresar en el quinto año si lo hiciera, y estaría solo, sería patético…- arguyó.

–Entonces decídete, ¿Qué es más importante, no ser patético o conseguir respuestas y volver a tu verdadero hogar?- le atajó Sirius sinceramente preocupado, Draco frunció el ceño, una vez más, enojado y sin poder pagar el disgusto con otros.

–Bien, como sea- cedió apartando la mirada, luego de unos minutos de rebatimiento interno.

–Muy bien, entonces haremos como había dicho, yo me encargaré de- el picoteo en una de las ventanas le interrumpió, con un movimiento de la varita de Sirius el ave al otro lado pudo ingresar, deteniéndose sobre el escritorio, Narcissa trató de quitarle el pergamino de la pata, pero la lechuza amenazó con atacarla, Sirius hizo lo mismo, pero con el mismo resultado, y hasta peor, porque a él si le había herido.

–Creo que es para ti…- dijo el castaño a forma de chiste ácido, mirando airado al animal, pero Draco se acercó y retiró el mensaje con total tranquilidad y sin problemas, acarició unos momentos a la lechuza que parecía hipnotizada por sus recompensas afectivas y finalmente esta se fue cuando él dejó de hacerlo, el pergamino portaba un sello de lacra, en que estaba marcado el escudo de Hogwarts, lo abrió rápidamente, lleno de ansiedad.

_Estimado joven Draco… No cuento con su nombre completo, debido a que no aparece usted en ninguna clase de registro, ni mágico ni muggle, me he encontrado con su caso y debo decir que siento gran curiosidad por hablar personalmente con usted, la mayor cantidad de información que he podido recabar ha sido su dirección, por lo que me he tomado a libertad de hacerle llegar esta carta._

_Sería un placer para mí, que esta tarde pudiera brindarme de su tiempo y viniera a través de la red de polvos flu, al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería para tomar el té, junto con su tutora, la Señora Black y el Señor Sirius Black, por supuesto._

_Extendiendo mis más cordiales saludos y mis mejores deseos hacia usted y los señores Black, y esperando su pronta visita, se despide de su persona._

_Albus Dumbledore, Director en_

_funciones del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia_

_y Hechicería_

Draco dejó caer el pergamino, demasiado atónito para hablar, paralizado, Sirius volvió a palmearle la espalda por quién sabe que número de vez en el día y sintió que era alejado de su estupor y que ese gesto más que otra cosa, era para infundirle valor, y deseó que Lucius le hubiera tratado de esa manera cuando tuvo la oportunidad, porque quizá, eso hubiera cambiado muchas cosas.

–Bien, parece que ya no tendré que enviarle nada- el castaño sonreía aliviado, odiaba tener que escribir cartas.

–Así que vayamos al Callejón Diagon aprovechando que es temprano aun- dijo después de mirar el reloj de arena en el escritorio –Y por la tarde iremos a tomar el té con Dumbledore- agregó animado, Narcissa asintió de acuerdo con la moción y Draco no tuvo tiempo de responder, cuando fue capaz de reaccionar, ya estaba frente a la gran puerta que sellaba y protegía a la gran mansión Black.


	5. Hogwarts y el Callejón Diagon

¡Wufff! Al fin he hallado momento de actualizar (me caigo de sueño =_=)

**hiugaharua:** hey he venido a complacerte con este nuevo cap jajajaja xD espero te guste xD

**ravenclaw5416: **Me encanta saber que engo la oportunidad de hacerte enamorar de los Dramione, espero lograrlo y que te animes a escribir :D

**nekoneko:** la verdad es que sobre eso de conocer al trío dorado pues... Creo que ya podrás ver la respuesta en este cap jajaja xD Y bueno, sobre el final, creo que va a ser algo un poco más allá de eso, quiero tratar de hacer que sea no sol interesante, sino impactante *_* que lo lean y digan 'waw, ha valido la pena leerle a esta, ha estado genial' :) así que aspiro poder entregarles una historia que vaya más allá de solo la decisión de Craco de quedarse o no en esta nueva realidad :P

Disclaimer: todo lo reconocible en el mundo Potteriano pertenece a J.K. Rowling

Ahora sin más ¡A leer!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Hogwarts y el callejón Diagon.**

Tiendas, tiendas y más tiendas, habían visitado Flourish and Blotts porque Narcissa quería algunos libros, recorrido otras porque ella quería entrar y ver qué de bueno podían ofrecerle, caminando sin descanso con el fin de encontrar túnicas de calidad para Draco, pero a la bruja ninguna parecía convencerle, entraron a la tienda de Madame Malkin y finalmente, el ahora rubio de mechones miel, pudo probarse unas cuantas túnicas para diferentes ocasiones, mientras Sirius moría de aburrimiento y veía a Narcissa y a Malkin ir de aquí para allá llevando más y más piezas para que el muchacho se las probara.

–Oh, esa le queda muy bien, acentúa el color de sus… Ojos… - terminó un poco incómoda la frase porque el hecho de que Draco luciera ojos de diferentes colores no era algo tan común.

–Sí, le queda bien, luce en ambos perfiles- espetó Narcissa sin prestar mucha atención a la forma en que la dependienta había soltado aquel comentario, mientras el joven la miraba con cara de pocos amigos, hablando solo cuando era necesario.

–Señora Black, aquí tengo esta otra, le quedará muy bien porque es de piel muy blanca, y además resaltará sus facciones- le tendió a Narcissa otra para que la evaluara primero, si pasaba la prueba, entonces ella misma se la levaría a Draco al probador, en vista de que no permitía que nadie más se acercara allí, la campanilla de la tienda sonó indicando la entrada de otros clientes, Sirius se puso de pie de un salto al notar quienes eran.

– ¡James!- le llamó con alegría, ambos se acercaron el uno al otro y se abrazaron y palmearon la espalda enérgicamente, dando la impresión de que trataban de romperse los huesos.

–Vaya, no me digas que Narcissa te ha hecho acompañarle- le dijo con humor, la aludida se acercó con semblante inexpresivo pero con brillo burlón en la mirada.

–Oh, sí, le he obligado prometiéndole que lo mataría mientras durmiera si no lo hacía- sonrió de lado, pero las carcajadas del hombre y las risas disimuladas del muchacho que le acompañaba no se escuchaban en el probador, Draco terminó de colocarse la capa para viajes y salió viéndose la ropa después de tratar de mostrarle a Narcissa cómo le quedaba la soberbia prenda y no hallarla cerca.

– ¿Esta sí, Narcissa?- espetó secamente, con todo el hastío de vivir del que fue capaz, sin fijarse en aquellas dos presencias, las risas cesaron, el ambiente se tornó ligeramente tenso.

–Oh, lo siento- murmuró educadamente, más por costumbre que porque le interesara, al darse cuenta de que había importunado, alzó el rostro y lo que vió le dejó perplejo, se quedó inmóvil ante el cuadro que tenía frente a sí: Harry Potter, sin cicatriz con forma de rayo, al lado de un hombre más alto que él, azabache y de lentes idénticos a los suyos, al que identificó como James Potter, su padre, al cual creía fallecido, sintió que iba a desmayarse, Narcissa lo rodeó por la espalda con un brazo al notar que se tornaba más pálido, se acercó a su oído.

–Resiste cariño, puedes hacerlo- le susurró tan bajo como pudo, él asintió levemente en respuesta.

–Él es Draco, soy su apoderada hasta tanto cumpla la mayoría de edad- se adelantó Narcissa antes que el silencio tan prolongado supusiera más incomodidad, sonrió con una naturalidad abrumadora a los demás presentes y Harry fijó su vista en el muchacho, inspeccionándolo con una ceja alzada, evidentemente curioso por la extraña apariencia de sus ojos.

–Vaya, eso es nuevo- dijo jovial un incrédulo e incómodo James sonrió pensando en lo hilarante que le resultaba la situación.

–Lo sé, yo también pensé lo mismo cuando Cissa tomó la decisión de llevar a Draco a casa, pero creo que fue lo correcto, el chico es muy inteligente, hábil y tiene modales impecables, además, ya me hacía falta algo de apoyo moral para tratar de dominar un poco más en Grimmauld Place- espetó Sirius con una jactancia poco habitual en él, sintiendo que por primera vez, ese orgullo paternalista que nunca había podido experimentar, corría raudo por sus venas, las risillas de Narcissa hicieron que Draco creyera que iba a desmayarse de verdad, porque definitivamente eso debía ser otra dimensión, su madre hablaba con un traidor a la sangre y reía con él jovialmente, compartiendo una conversación pacífica, eso no podía ser cierto.

Lo que más le había calado, era la actitud de Sirius, porque ni siquiera Lucius había hablado así de él en ningún momento, ni con sentimiento notorio en la voz, ni con la mirada tan brillante de emoción como la tenía aquel hombre, y se preguntó ¿Cómo habría sido nacer en una familia así, con un padre como él, tan liberal, jovial y con buen sentido del humor? Sintió que la bilis se le iba a la boca al notar la amarga verdad: No obtendría la respuesta nunca porque no era su padre y jamás lo sería, porque debía volver a casa, a su realidad, a Azkaban, entonces su idea de regresar no se le antojó tan inteligente ni bonita, de hecho estaba mejor atendido allí, más libre, más tranquilo, aunque fuera bajo una identidad falsa.

–Ah pero que maleducado de mi parte, no los he presentado formalmente- la jovial voz de Sirius lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

–Draco, ellos son James Potter, uno de mis mejores amigos, y él es Harry, su hijo y mi ahijado- indicó con un amago a cada uno mientras hablaba y sonreía gustoso.

–James, Harry, él es Draco, está quedándose temporalmente con nosotros en la mansión Black, por lo que creo que se podría decir que es un hijo transitorio- a Draco y a Narcissa se le subieron los colores al rostro ante las palabras de Sirius, no es que se hubieran imaginado como una familia antes, y tampoco tenían intenciones de hacerlo, pero con el castaño hablando así, era difícil no planteárselo como un escenario plausible, y aunque no quisieran, a ambos les gustaba como se veía en sus mentes aquello.

–Es un placer conocerte entonces, Draco- el primero de los dos azabaches en hablar fue Potter padre, que le tendió la mano al tiempo que le sonreía amablemente, el chico le miró escéptico, y aunque dudó un segundo, estrechó su mano firmemente, tal y como le habían enseñado desde pequeño que debía hacerse, asumiendo que debía hacer todo por mantener las apariencias, comportarse diferente, no como un Malfoy lo haría.

–Igualmente, señor Potter, es un placer- le sonrió forzadamente, agradeciendo internamente a Merlín, Circe, Morgana y a todos los grandes magos y brujas de la historia porque siempre había tenido talento nato para la actuación, cuando dejaron de apretarse las manos, le siguió Harry, también la estrechó con fuerza, aunque forzarse a ser cortés con el muchacho le había costado muchísimo más, por lo que debía recordarse cada tanto que ese chico Potter no era el mismo Potty-cara-rajada al que detestaba tanto.

–Bien muchachos, si no les molesta, Draco y yo no hemos terminado- habló Narcissa con un tono jovial que nunca le había escuchado, se alegró de que ella le salvara y lo sacara del aprieto, bendita fuera esa versión alterna de su madre.

–Oh, por supuesto Cissa, yo me quedaré con James, estoy seguro de que Harry también va a estar un rato ocupado ¿No?- miró al muchacho, que asintió sonriendo con simpleza.

–Bien, entonces los veremos en unos minutos- les sonrió James y con ello se retiraron a los probadores seguidos del azabache, Draco y Narcissa se encargaban de conseguir la túnicas y Madame Malkin se dedicaba complacida a atender a Harry.

–Esa te queda bien, pero falta algo más Draco- le dijo a través de la cortina que le permitía al muchacho tener privacidad al vestirse.

–Pruébate esta- le ordenó pasándole otra más, sencilla y negra, de tela resistente y elegante, notoriamente costosa, tan exquisita como la misma Narcissa, a Draco no le sorprendió que fuera una túnica totalmente negra, como la que había usado en su primer año, sin colores que definieran su casa, si iba a estudiar allí, debería pasar de nuevo por la ceremonia del sombrero seleccionador con los de primero, un leve cosquilleo en el estómago le asaltó al pensar en ello, salió del probador para mostrársela, al tiempo que Harry también salía del de junto para dejarse ver por Malkin.

–Bien, me gusta, llevaremos otras dos más como esa y tres de invierno- dijo complacida, esbozando una satisfecha y altiva sonrisa.

–Bien, señor Potter, esa le queda bien, no creo que haya que hacerle ningún ajuste- murmuró una muy complacida dependienta, ambos jóvenes se adentraron casi al mismo tiempo en las pequeñas cabinas y luego de quitarse las túnicas de prueba, se ataviaron de sus ropas comunes, Draco salió un poco después que Harry, con semblante inexpresivo y taciturno.

–Cariño, Sirius ya está pagando todo, la siguiente parada es la tienda del señor Ollivander, creo que sabes cuál es- el rubio asintió como toda respuesta, incapaz de vocalizar, demasiado shockeado como para hablar, porque Narcissa, la Narcissa que conocía, nunca le hubiera hablado así en público, en cambio esta era refinada pero un poco más expresiva, no desbordaba dulzura, pero tampoco parecía un témpano de hielo con patas, la pregunta que le sucedió a su asentimiento lo mantuvo pensativo hasta que llegó el momento de despedir a las amistades de Sirius y Cissa ¿La conducta de ambas Narcissa tendrían que ver directamente con las influencias que suponían sus distintos maridos? Solo una respuesta lo satisfizo sin hacerlo pensar de más en que probablemente su vida había sido el problema: Probablemente.

–Nosotros nos iremos ahora, Sirius, ha sido un placer verlos- dijo un contento James que veía como su hijo se acercaba con las bolsas en las manos, abrazó varonilmente al castaño tal y como cuando había llegado y asintió con amabilidad y educación a Narcissa, le tendió luego la mano a Draco, y este la estrechó por segunda vez, pensando que no era tan terrible entrar en contacto con el padre de Potter, su hijo hizo lo mismo, repitiendo otra vez el proceso, ambos se despidieron con un apretón de manos que no era realmente amistoso, sino más bien cortésmente insipiente.

Caminaron de nuevo por Diagon Halley, era realmente extraño estar rodeado de gente que pasaba por su lado sin notarlo, o que le sonreía al verlo acompañado por los señores Black, y que algunas chicas se le quedaban mirando, no sabía bien si por su aspecto o porque realmente les atrajera, definitivamente algo hilarante, sobre todo considerando que debía estar en Azkaban, y no allí, una parte de él, la más racional, pugnaba por salir a flote y decirle que debía aprovechar que llevaba las bolsas con las compras consigo y salir huyendo a la menor oportunidad, que debía aprovechar que estaban en el mundo mágico y si mal no recordaba, por esos callejones podía llegar al callejón Knockturn, y allí podría vender todo eso para hacerse de unos cuantos galeones, pero el problema era que no tenía varita y ese no era un buen lugar para un mago, tan peligroso en esos momentos, como un estúpido muggle; una parte muy distinta, su vena Slytherin, le decía que debía aprovechar las atenciones de ambos y aprovechar para conseguir una varita y luego largarse, pero otra más, una más ilusa quizá, le decía que debía quedarse, que no podía huir así, que no podía solo estafarlos, porque debía pagar sus atenciones con un poco de respeto, porque se los debía, y aunque le ardía la sangre que le corría por las venas por el deseo de desaparecer y volver a su hogar, su propio instinto conciliador le dijo que era mejor quedarse e ir a Hogwarts, porque el viejo chiflado seguramente podría ayudarlo, no podía seguir dudando de que sus conocimientos eran realmente grandes y que quizá no existía mago mejor para ayudarle.

Leía el profeta mientras tomaba de su taza de café, el sonido de la campanilla le advirtió que tenía compañía, salió de la trastienda con pasos lentos, no podía ser de otra forma con la edad que tenía, le sorprendió ver a Narcissa Black en la tienda, junto con Sirius, un hombre que valiente y decidido, lleno de sueños y nobleza desde pequeño, continuaba siendo el mismo a pesar de que ya había dejado atrás la infancia, fijó sus ojos de plata pálida en un joven que nunca había visto, ni por asomo, en el callejón Diagon, de cabellos platinados mezclados con mechones color miel, lo más interesante eran sus ojos, uno gris como el mercurio, otro rojizo, como si estuviera desgastado, de mirada fría, más que el invierno, pero triste, realmente un muchacho lóbrego, pero suspicaz.

–Bienvenidos a Ollivanders… ¿Qué clase de varita buscan?- inquirió con tono profundo, sarroso y macilento, que delataba su edad y sus años de sabiduría.

–Señor Ollivander, hemos venido a que sea usted quien nos diga qué tipo de varita necesita- musitó Sirius colocando una pesada mano en el hombro de Draco para indicar que hablaba de él, las comisuras de los labios de anciano se alzaron en una sonrisa y se acercó al joven.

– Dígame ¿Cómo se llama, señor?- inquirió con suspicacia, sus ojos parecían capaces de atravesarlo y el chico no sabía si sentirse asustado o solo incómodo.

–Mi nombre es Draco Fomoré, señor- respondió fingiendo tranquilidad, el anciano volvió a sonreír y se alejó de él, dándose vuelta y empezando a buscar en los montones y montones de cajas alargadas que se abarrotaban en las paredes, hasta que una cajita le llamó la atención, la sacó, abrió, y contempló su contenido antes de extraerlo con cuidado y manos un poco temblorosas por la edad.

–Madera de abeto, veinticuatro centímetros, núcleo de pelos de unicornio, flexible… Una varita muy buena, sobre todo para encantamientos, pero no solo eso, también muy leal…- se la entregó y Draco la sujetó sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso, era como si no supiera qué hacer.

–Agítala muchacho- sugirió con voz gastada, él lo hizo y repentinamente el techo se volvió un cielo gris, oscuro y tormentoso, del que empezó a caer una torrencial lluvia acompañada de rayos y ventiscas violentas, ante la fuerza del viento, Ollivander se le acercó y le quitó la varita, sacó la suya propia y detuvo el desastre y los secó.

–Creo que esta no…- musitó con ironía, pero sonriendo, le encantaba ver a los jóvenes magos probar varitas nuevas, era como una fuente eterna de felicidad para su corazón, se volvió otra vez y guardó la primera de la prueba, continuó la búsqueda y sacó otra, girándose hacia ellos.

–Intenta con esta muchacho- se la entregó –Veintitrés centímetros, sauce, centro de plumas de fénix, semi-flexible- describió con emoción palpable en su voz queda, el chico agitó sin que nadie le dijera nada y una descarga eléctrica casi chamusca al anciano, que se agachó con sorprendente facilidad y volvió a ponerse de pie para ver como Draco le tendía la varita, demasiado aturdido aun por el estruendo del rayo.

–Interesante…- pasó por el costado derecho de Sirius y buscó por un rincón que parecía oculto, rebuscó durante casi cinco minutos, hasta que pareció satisfecho y soltó una exclamación por el hallazgo, se acercó otra vez al menor y este tomó la varita con cierto recelo, agitándola otra vez, entonces Draco pudo sentir como la magia fluía y cosquilleaba por su brazo hasta la punta de sus dedos y la varita se iluminó y arrojó pequeñas y coquetas chispas de plata, el anciano y los otros dos espectadores, que se habían mantenido al margen, sonrieron notando que esa era la indicada.

–Fantástico, señor Fomoré, creo que hemos hallado su varita… Y esta no es una cualquiera… Espino, veintiséis centímetros y un núcleo de fibra de corazón de dragón y pelo de unicornio, además, recuerdo que cayó en ella una lágrima de fénix cuando la preparaba, hace ya unos treinta y dos años… Cuídala muy bien chico, probablemente te siga incluso después de tu muerte…- sonrió enigmáticamente y a Draco le dio la impresión de que el hombre sabía que él no pertenecía allí, asintió con rigidez y tanto él como sus acompañantes agradecieron la atención y se fueron de allí al Caldero Chorreante, después de que Sirius discutiera un rato con ella para que aceptara ir allí.

–Me alegra que las mangas de tu camisa sean largas, así nadie puede ver ese tatuaje que llevas en el brazo, el cual ahora que recuerdo, no me has dicho de qué es- dijo una ofuscada Narcissa que esperaba que su marido se apresurara en pagar la cuenta para poder largarse de allí de una vez por todas, detestaba ese tipo de lugares, y él lo sabía muy bien, pero siempre terminaba convenciéndole de que no eran tan malos y que no estaba de más que le vieran cada tanto por allí, así podría evitar que la gente dijera que era demasiado presuntuosa, que sí lo era, pero odiaba que los demás lo dijeran por mero chismorreo.

–Y es mejor que no lo sepas…- le murmuró un incómodo Draco que había cambiado su postura a una más tensa en cuanto ella había mencionado la marca en su antebrazo, prefería que nadie la viera, que nadie supiera de eso, porque allí solo era un muchacho normal, y no quería estropear esa falsa tranquilidad con la que podía moverse sin ser señalado como un mortífago, o un asesino, a pesar de que nunca se había cobrado la vida de nadie.

–No estoy de acuerdo contigo- se inclinó más sobre la mesa para acercársele –Se supone que mientras estés aquí soy tu tutora frente a todos, pero a demás también se podría decir que soy tu madre ¿No es así?- el rubio tragó grueso ante el discurso de la bruja, se relajó con un suspiro de alivio al ver que Sirius llegaba, los tres se fueron del local, rumbo a una de las chimeneas que servían de salida y entrada al callejón Diagon.

El azul del cielo brillaba despejado, solo unas pocas nubes pequeñas se arrastraban velozmente por el viento que arremetía contra ellas, el clima era fresco, tal y como le gustaba a Narcissa, que había decidido que debían parar en Hongsmeade antes de ir a Hogwarts, pues no deseaba perder oportunidad de pasar por el Salón de Té de Madame Pudipie, eso siempre le recordaba a su juventud, luego de haber permanecido en el lugar y haber comido el postre allí, fueron a la salida del pueblo y tomaron uno de los carruajes tirados por Thestrals, los cuales Draco, horrorizado, pudo ver por primera vez, Sirius habló pidiendo que se les llevara al colegio, entraron el los terrenos de Hogwarts y descendieron del carruaje sin mucho apuro, caminaron por los solitarios pasillos, al llegar al Hall, fue Filch quien hubo de recibirlos, mopa en mano.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó con tono osco y una voz que poco debía envidiar a los alaridos de una guacamaya – ¿A qué han venido?- insistió con el ceño fruncido apuntándoles con el utensilio de limpieza, Draco puso los ojos en blanco, había olvidado lo infinitamente desquiciante que podía ser aquel tipo.

–Somos invitados del profesor Dumbledore- espetó Narcissa airada, sacando de los pliegues de su túnica el pergamino que en la mañana había llegado para Draco de parte del director, y se lo mostró, un hombre muy pequeñito hizo su entrada, aunque ninguno de ellos le vio en un principio, hasta que este se aclaró la garganta.

– ¿Podrían decirme qué sucede?- inquirió con voz mucho más educada, al tiempo que se giraba a ver con una ceja alzada al conserje, les miró atentamente de nuevo.

–Profesor Flitwick- le llamó un contento Sirius que le sonreía jovial –No sé si me recuerda, soy- trató de explicarse pero fue interrumpido.

–Ah, sí, claro que sí, señor Black ¿Cómo se puede olvidar a uno de los alumnos más problemáticos de ha pisado este castillo?- le sonrió en son de broma.

– ¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita? Debo suponer que la dama que lo acompaña no es otra que la Señora Black… Aunque a este joven no lo conozco…- agregó, entonces volvieron al ritual de los apretones de manos y presentaciones que habían tenido lugar rato antes.

–Les llevaré con el profesor Dumbledore entonces- dijo sonriente.

–No se preocupe profesor- intervino Narcissa –No creo que sea necesario, creo recordar como llegar- mencionó educadamente, aunque Draco vió en los ojos de su madre el brillo perspicaz de la prevención, sin dudas no quería que nadie escuchara una sola palabra, por error, de la conversación que mantendrían con él.

–Eso es fantástico, pero, el profesor no está e su despacho, sino en la cabaña de Hagrid- explicó –Por ello es mejor que los acompañe- se giró hacia Filch, que esperaba impaciente a que se fueran para terminar de trapear.

–Filch, busca al director, por favor- pidió, aunque por su tono autoritario, era una orden, el squib se fue de allí rezongando por lo bajo, en camino a las lindes del bosque prohibido.

La gárgola les había cedido el paso, las escaleras de caracol que se movían ya comenzaban a marear a Draco y a cansar a Narcissa, Sirius estaba ya aburrido de tener que subirlas, cuando finalmente llegaron y la puerta se abrió ante ellos, se adentraron y la bruja fue la única en tomar asiento cómodamente, con pose elegante, asegurándose de tener una expresión cansada en el rostro que la excusara por cualquier falta de etiqueta que pudiera implicar el sentarse sin estar su anfitrión para indicárselo primero, poco después llegó un azorado Dumbledore, aparentemente le habían pillado en mal momento.

–Buenas tardes, señores Black, joven…- comenzó, el chico susurró un leve 'Draco, señor' y el anciano sonrió con el misterio adornando sus brillantes ojos azules.

–Draco, sí… Oh, pero tomen asiento por favor ¿Quieren caramelos de limón?- ofreció tendiéndoles un bowl, los tres declinaron el ofrecimiento educadamente.

–Bien, joven Draco, ahora que está aquí, me encantaría poder conversar con usted- su rostro se tornó serio.

–Debo serle franco, me preocupa su seguridad, lo que ha sucedido no es un incidente que hubiéramos visto nunca, hasta hace un año- la expresión de Draco se desencajó ¿Un año? ¿De verdad había sucedido antes?

– ¿A qué se refiere cuando dice hace un año, señor?- espetó casi con desesperación.

–Sí, verá… Asesinaron al padre de una de las estudiantes del colegio hace un año, y su cuerpo apareció una semana después en una celda de Azkaban… No hemos podido conseguir ningún tipo de explicación para ello- la poca esperanza que lo había albergado desapareció sin dejar rastro, no era lo mismo, ese hombre tenía una identidad, un lugar en esa realidad, él no, su mirada se oscureció, el pesar brillando en sus pupilas.

–Profesor Dumbledore…- Sirius le llamó, el aludido fijó su penetrante mirada en él –Hemos venido aquí, aprovechando su invitación, pero- comenzó a decir.

–Necesitan mi ayuda, lo sé, lo noté al ver el semblante del muchacho, parece apabullado- contestó con presteza, sonrió paternalmente –Tendrán mi ayuda siempre y cuando sea posible…- agregó con tono sabio.

–Draco, muéstrale- demandó Narcissa fijando su vista en el muchacho, él suspiró pesaroso y se quitó el colgante, volviendo lentamente a su apariencia original, el semblante del director se volvió estoico y un tanto pálido.

–Vaya, vaya… Tiene gran parecido con cierto mago tenebroso muy buscado, eso podría acarrearle dificultades… Pero, no entiendo ¿En qué debo ayudarles?- aunque inquiría, Draco notaba en el brillo suspicaz de los ojos de Dumbledore, que este solo trataba de hacer que ellos mismos hablaran, en especial él.

–Creo… Que este es momento de dejarlos solos…- aseveró Narcissa formalmente mientras se ponía de pie, Sirius la siguió y ambos salieron luego de despedirse con un gesto.

–Bien muchacho, parece que depende de ti entonces…- la voz profunda y desgastada de Dumbledore llegó a sus oídos, tragó grueso y respiró hondo, eso iba a costarle.

–Bien, creo que no sé como empezar, ni siquiera sé cual es el principio…- trató de decir coherentemente, aunque debía esforzarse por no tartamudear, repentinamente cohibido, rogó a Circe que le ayudara y de sopetón le soltó todo lo que había pasado, al menos lo que recordaba, cosas de su vida, detalles sobre Voldemort, la guerra, su condena en Azkaban, recurrió a una medida desesperada para asegurar que el anciano le creía y le mostró la marca tenebrosa grabada en su antebrazo izquierdo y se atrevió a mostrarle sus recuerdos en el pensadero que sabía que había en esa oficina, le habló del Lucius al que conocía, del beso del dementor, de su despertar en San Mungo, de todo, incluyendo que James Potter, Severus Snape y él mismo, estaban muertos en su realidad, parpadeó varias veces para evitar que se le siguieran empañando los ojos y miró al director a la cara, con el ceño medio fruncido, expectante, el silencio dominaba el despacho, solo era interrumpido por los sonidos que emitían los curiosos artefactos que Dumbledore tenía allí, haciendo ruiditos extraños, los viejos directores al óleo mágico observaban y prestaban tanta atención como les era posible, aguardando tan quietos que parecían retratos muggles, finalmente él se recargó en su asiento sin mirarlo, observando al techo, meditando sus palabras y luego le devolvió la mirada, con rostro tenso, demasiado impersonal para tratarse del Albus que se veía a diario recorrer los pasillos de Hogwarts.

–Creo… Que lo que me cuenta es por demás interesante, señor Malfoy… Le noto tenso, le recomiendo que tome algunos dulces, tengo de limón y de menta aquí mismo- le indicó los tarros, Draco tomó uno de menta con manos ligeramente temblorosas, tratando de mantenerse sereno.

–Realmente, debo serle sincero, no sé qué decir… Su caso es increíblemente extraño y nunca había oído de algo igual… Por ahora, creo poder investigar en algunos viejos libros sobre estudios de relación magia-tiempo, puede que halle algo…- se explicó tranquilo, parecía no haberle costado nada asimilar lo que recién le había contado.

–Bien, pues… Se lo agradezco, profesor…- espetó, aunque pensó que no lo sentía realmente, y que el hombre estaría chiflado, le sorprendió lo bien y auténtico que se sintió en cuanto lo dijo, comprendió que de verdad estaba agradecido por sus intenciones, y apenado por haberle tratado de matar en su otra realidad.

–Mientras tanto, me parece conveniente… Que se quede a estudiar en este lugar, para tenerlo cerca, por si logro sacar algo pronto, además… No creo que le siente bien permanecer encerrado en la mansión Black, necesita mezclarse con gente de su edad, eso le ayudará a distraerse y sobrellevar mejor las cosas, porque es evidente que no es fácil de asimilar…- se explicó apaciblemente, él asintió sin dudar.

–Sí, creo que tiene razón, además, ya les he causado bastantes incomodidades a Narcissa y a Sirius…- desvió la mirada, incómodo.

–Oh no, joven Malfoy- rio suavemente, como un abuelo que ríe para su nieto –Puedo notar que por el contrario, la Señora Black está a gusto con tenerlo cerca, aunque no lo diga en voz alta… Y el Señor Black también, quizá no lo note, pero, la mirada de Sirius hacia usted es bastante… Paternal… Creo que se debe a que en el lugar de donde viene son familia y… Los lazos familiares, no son capaces de romperse jamás, en ningún tipo de circunstancias…- trató de explicarse, su voz llena de misticismo le llenaba de más dudas, pero no era capaz de hallar las palabras para responderle.

–Creo que hay más cosas que arreglar, pero para ello necesitaremos que sus tutores estén presentes- agregó rompiendo el silencio que acaecía sobre ellos, leves toques se dejaron oír haciendo eco en toda la estancia, en medio de los sonidos y silbidos de los extraños objetos que Dumbledore conservaba en su despacho.

– ¿Quién toca?- preguntó para la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

–Soy yo, Severus- su voz se escuchó suavemente en un siseo, Draco dio un respingo en su lugar, comenzando a sentirse ahogado ¿Y si él lo descubría? Atinó a tomar su colgante y colocárselo torpemente, sintió la calidez en su cuero cabelludo a medida que la magia interfería y le otorgaba mechones miel que se entremezclaban en su cabellera que era dominada por el color platinado, su ojo ardió un poco al cambiar de color, sentía como cada pequeña parte de él era invadida por el encantamiento, el tiempo parecía detenerse, aunque en realidad continuaba transcurriendo.

–Pasa por favor- habló Dumbledore mientras admiraba la transfiguración del muchacho, la figura de Snape, adosada como de costumbre en una capa negra y su rostro estoico y tenso se dejaron ver en el despacho, Draco no se movió, no se atrevió a verlo, su antiguo profesor de pociones, el que había muerto en su realidad, siguiendo los ideales de libertad en la guerra, ese que lo había salvado de morir, su padrino, estaba a sus espaldas, mirándolo para analizarlo, podía sentir el peso de escrutinio sobre su nuca.

–Profesor… Alastor Moody está aquí… Dice que necesita hablar con usted…- siseó con desgano, el nombrado atravesó el umbral sin ser llamado, Draco observó a Dumbledore, este movía sus labios y le decía con disimulo 'No seas un Malfoy, se el nuevo Draco', le aconsejaba a la vista de Snape, sin tapujos, sin que Moody lo notara, en un movimiento tan sutil, que solo Severus que estaba justo detrás de la silla que ocupaba el muchacho, podía darse cuenta, pero no lograba reconocer sus palabras, un asentimiento de parte de Draco fue la respuesta, el rubio inhaló sin hacer ruidos y se puso de pie, volteó para encarar a ambos hombres que también estaban parados en el lugar, vió primero a Moody, pasando de Snape, asintió en un saludo cortés.

–Señor Moody- habló Draco –Veo que coincidimos de nuevo, es un placer verlo- sonrió con educación impecable, frialdad en la sangre, al notar como este le asentía entre asombrado y receloso, con el ceño fruncido en señal de saludo, finalmente se atrevió a ver a Snape.

–Entonces usted es Severus Snape- le miró con cierto dejo de hastío y familiaridad mezclados que al hombre no le pasaron desapercibidos, la invasión mental que Severus trataba de hacerle era fuertemente rechazada por el muchacho, se sintió alertado por la capacidad del joven, no podía ser normal.

–Efectivamente, señor…- respondió con irritación palpable, desistiendo y exigiendo de manera implícita su adecuada presentación.

–Es bueno saberlo, me han hablado muy bien de usted y sus capacidades como pocionero, realmente admirable, profesor, espero poder estar a la altura de sus exigencias- completó sin obviar el tono de demanda que expelía el aura de Severus.

–Mi nombre es Draco, señor… Draco Fomoré- se presentó mirando directo a los ojos de Snape, hizo un asentimiento, al tiempo que mandaba a volar su miedo, estaba demasiado aterrado, pero debía mentir como solo él sabía, no por nada era un Slytherin, desvió la vista en dirección a Alastor.

–Señor, quisiera disculparme con usted, temo que la primera impresión que se llevó de mí no fue… Aceptable…- siseó con suficiencia, su rostro alzado y su posición perfectamente erguida le hacían lucir mayor de lo que su cuerpo en realidad era, Ojo-loco lo miraba con fijeza.

–Lamentablemente no estaba en un buen momento el día en que tuve la oportunidad de presentarme, gracias al cielo, Cissa logró romper el embrujo que hacía vejaciones en mí, al fin logro verlo bajo mi propia apariencia, no puedo negar que me alteré en el mismo momento en que me vi al espejo y vi a otra persona en el lugar de mi reflejo, fue… Sinceramente horrible… Ahora que está aquí, creo que puedo ratificarme ante usted y reiterarle mi identidad… Siento que haya tenido que verme bajo un aspecto que yo mismo debo reconocer, era motivo suficiente como para querer acribillarme, en verdad parecía hijo de Lucius Malfoy, y eso es despreciable, pero que le quede claro señor, que no lo soy- frunció el ceño levemente, con una elegancia que a diario era empleada por Narcissa, otorgándose unos cuantos años más en apariencia.

–Bueno… Creo que ya el asunto ha sido aclarado entonces, muchacho, lo único que no me queda claro es por qué no cuentas con papeles en ningún tipo de registros- espetó, todavía aturdido, pero con el sentido de alerta que ser un auror experimentado siempre le permitía poseer.

–De hecho, Alastor- intervino Dumbledore –No es tan extraño como crees, creo que yo puedo tomarme la libertad de explicarlo, ya que sé que al joven Draco le incomoda hablar del tema, y de hecho acaba de conversarlo conmigo- el rostro del chico se tornó pálido, sus ojos quisieron salir de sus órbitas, pero se lo impidió, se aclaró la garganta y se volvió para tomar asiento de nuevo.

–Por favor, ambos tomen asiento- pidió, Snape y Ojo-loco obedecieron y se sentaron en otras dos sillas, dejando en medio al muchacho que se negaba a mirar a algún sitio y contemplaba el caramelo de menta que todavía después de tanto rato conservaba en su mano.

–La familia Fomoré es proveniente de Irlanda, allí, nunca se han guardado registros de sus integrantes, porque sus identidades son mostradas a través de sus joyas familiares, estas son amuletos dispuestos a su protección, y son en aquel país, más que suficiente para poder identificar a los herederos de su estirpe, si Draco no fuera un heredero auténtico, el collar que lleva consigo, lo habría matado con seguridad- los tres escuchaban atentos, el rubio solo atinaba a apretar cada tanto el caramelo en su mano y preguntarse qué clase de cuento extraño era ese.

–Sé que podrían pensar que es falso y por ello no ha sucedido nada, sin embargo… La prueba fehaciente de que es real, está justo aquí- señaló la frente del cráneo del colgante.

–La insignia de la rama principal de la familia está presente, contiene una poderosa herencia capaz de maldecir a quien trate de adueñarse de ella sin haberla heredado…- explicó con calma, entonces lo comprendió, Narcissa la había recibido, y luego se la había transmitido a él, ambos la habían heredado, ambos por propia voluntad la habían recibido en sus manos, por eso no era asesinado por la joya, el anciano no estaba mintiendo en eso, Dumbledore continuó hablando pero no fue capaz de escuchar, cuando quiso reaccionar, ya Moody estaba por llegar a la puerta.

–Antes de que se vaya, debo también agradecerle que el asunto se mantuviera en secreto, habría sido casi trágico que se me viera de aquella manera, y también habría sido una gran molestia para Sirius y Narcissa que han tenido la amabilidad de recibirme en su casa…- se atrevió a decir con renovados ímpetus, sentía como una bestia en su interior trataba de liberarse, la bestia que había contenido dentro durante toda su vida, su verdadero yo, su verdadero ser, y algo más que no podía definir… Pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tenía miedo… Alastor alcanzó a asentir para luego retirarse al tiempo que se despedía con un gesto, Narcissa y Sirius se lo encontraron en la entrada, justo al lado de la gárgola y de inmediato subieron las escaleras de caracol, se encontraron con Snape allí también, los cinco se reunieron en el lugar, donde el director de Hogwarts presidía afablemente la pequeña reunión.

–Bien… Creo que aclarado todo, solo será necesario que compren lo que necesitará para su año escolar, señor Fomoré, pero dígame una cosa, ¿En qué año nació?- habló Albus sintiendo que algo se le escapaba de las manos, no lo demostraba, pero tenía ese presentimiento y descubriría qué era.

–En 1980, señor…- contestó con presteza, Severus lo observaba como un halcón.

–Así que tienes catorce… Pero… Realmente a mis ojos no lo pareces- dijo tranquilo dibujando una sonrisa enigmática en su rostro, Draco sacó sus cuentas, su cuerpo tenía quince, así que tampoco correspondía a ese año, así como su edad, algo malo debía estar sucediendo con él, repentinamente su nuevo ánimo había decaído.

–Oh, no se desanime, joven Draco, no es malo parecer mayor…- el director le sacó de sus pensamientos –Creo que para su caso… Es solo un efecto secundario de lo que usted ya sabe- Snape alzó una ceja con suspicacia, Sirius optó por un rictus de seriedad que le hacía parecer otra persona y Narcissa se tensó imperceptiblemente.

–Profesor Dumbledore, si me permite, creo que ya que Draco vendrá aquí dentro de poco, y en vista del poco tiempo que tenemos antes del primero del mes venidero… Es aconsejable que se nos entregue la lista de materiales que se necesitarán en este curso, ¿No cree?- intervino elocuentemente un preocupado Sirius que no podía evitar estar alerta por la actitud escrutadora de Snape, el aludido sonrió y se la entregó antes de responder si quiera.

–Creo que por hoy… Todo ha sido resuelto- se colocó de pie dejando ver la extensión de su larga barba plateada, su túnica celeste a juego con sus ojos le hacía ver místico cuando se erguía tan parsimoniosamente, el hombre le dio un apretón de manos a Sirius, despidió a Narcissa con un cortes gesto y finalmente a Draco, rodeándolo por los hombros y sonriéndole al tiempo que le deseaba un feliz resto de vacaciones, los tres partieron sin decir mucho, en especial cierto rubio con demasiadas cosas que meditar.

–Dumbledore, ese muchacho…- pero no continuó, la negación absoluta de un sonriente Albus lo detuvo.

–Mi querido amigo, este muchacho puede ser la llave para muchas cosas, un puente a nuevos mundos de paz, o de muerte…- su semblante se tornó impersonal paulatinamente mientras hablaba.

–Pero aun así, de algo estoy seguro, Severus, debemos confiar en él… Tengo el presentimiento de que dependeremos tanto de él, como él de nosotros… Y no podemos darnos el lujo de fallarle, sería darle razones para retirar la confianza que ha puesto en nuestras propias causas… Ven, tengo cosas que mostrarte- ambos se acercaron al pensadero, Dumbledore extrajo recuerdos con su varita y los echó allí, permitiendo a su compañero adentrarse con él en sus memorias, un repaso de lo relatado por el muchacho aconteció frente a sus escépticos ojos, para cuando salieron de esas imágenes y se incorporaron a su realidad, el profesor de pociones mostraba un semblante sorprendido a pesar de su usual estoicismo.

–El muchacho no debe saber que te lo he mostrado, si lo he hecho, ha sido solo porque necesito pedirte que lo protejas… Severus… Él nos será de ayuda, pero para ello, primero debe encontrarse a sí mismo, descubrir quién es en ausencia de su apellido y de toda la educación que recibió desde pequeño… Pero mientras tanto, necesita a quien cuide de él, no dudo que seguramente dará algunos que otros tropiezos, y quiero que seas tú quien esté allí para afianzarlo de nuevo al suelo cada que caiga, te lo encargo…- musitó en un discurso lleno de sentimiento que aunque el aludido no quiso admitir, le hizo determinarse a conseguir su objetivo, asintió mostrando hastío y salió de allí olvidándose por completo de lo que había ido a hacer allí, dejando solo a un mago volvía sobre sus pasos a sentarse sobre su escritorio para continuar con su trabajo, con una pequeña risilla de quien se divierte al ver la travesura de un niño.

* * *

Concédanme el honor de recibir sus opiniones con comentarios ¿Sí? ;$

Los adoro! (No los conozco, lo sé ¬¬ pero aun así les quiero porque son capaces de soportar mis estupideces para leer lo que trato de transformar en un fic decente :P)


	6. De helados y un viaje en expreso

Hello people! xD jajajajaja he aquí les traigo un nuevo cap de este extraño y retorcido fic dedicado a todos ustedes :D

**DarryedPaz:** Me alegra saber que mis extrañas ideas te gustan! Y me encanta que te encante el fic! xD Hago lo que está a mi alcance para que sea de su agrado así que muchísimas gracias :D

**Lis07:** Hey no te creas, yo también quiero ya mostrárselos conviviendo con la gente del castillo! Y de paso presentarles a un personaje que he creado exclusivamente pensando en este fic, para darle un poco más de misticismo xD Ya lo verás en Hogwarts en el cap que viene! Palabra de adicta a los fic's! :D

Muchísimas gracias a quienes leen! A quienes dejan review, o marcan como favorito este fic, también a quienes han picado al botoncito del follow! ;) Me hacen increíblemente feliz! También les agradezco a quienes solo disfrutan anónimamente la historia! Ustedes también cuentan, créanme! :D ME emociona saber que allá afuerita hay a quienes les gustan los disparates que escribo! :)

Disclaimer: Todo lo conocido dentro del mundo Potteriano es propiedad de la genial J.K. Rowling, solo la trata es mía y alguno que otro personaje que incluya en ella para darle más sentido (Y nuevos giros de montaña rusa) a la historia.

Ahora sin más (Y después del momento cursi xD) ¡A leer!

* * *

**Chapter 6: De helados y un viaje en expreso.**

Era increíble como habían pasado de rápido los días, sus padres casi, casi, la habían mirado con súplica para que no se fuera de casa, para que no saliera rumbo al Callejón Diagon a cambiar su dinero muggle por galeones y sickles, pero igual lo había hecho y luego se había separado de ellos, para permitirles regresar a casa y que estos no se pasearan entre tiendas de magos y brujas corriendo el riesgo de ser vistos en un lugar en el que no debían estar, había avanzado y entrado en unos locales, luego en otros, no quería perder tiempo ya que evidentemente Harry y Ron estaban retrasados, cuando salió de la tienda de Madame Malkin, les vió caminando y buscando algo entre la gente, específicamente, buscándole a ella.

– ¡Chicos, hasta que por fin llegan!- les exclamó con emoción en una combinación de alegría y reproche.

–Los gemelos estaban dándole problemas a mamá y Ginny estaba tardando demasiado, así que al final nos vinimos solos por la red flu…- se excusó Ron con tono todavía irritado por el cómo habían tenido que salir de su casa.

–Si bueno, ahora que ya estamos aquí podemos aprovechar el tiempo y continuar con el recorrido que ya comenzaste ¿No?- preguntó un sonriente Harry que miraba a sus amigos previendo la respuesta de ambos.

–Claro pero ¿Qué no van a comprar nada en la tienda de Madame Malkin o en Flourish and blott's? También debemos ir a la tienda de calderos, a la de instrumentos mágicos…- objetaba lógicamente como solo ella sabía, una seña fastidiada de Ron le hizo detenerse y fruncir el ceño.

–Creo que eso puede esperar Hermione, la idea es que paseemos también, es mejor ir a la heladería de Florean Fortescue, charlemos un rato y luego caminaremos por todas las tiendas que quieras- le contestó tranquilo y negándose en rotundo a tener que pensar en clases cuando apenas acababa de llegar, el entrecejo de Hermione se frunció más profundamente y Harry suspiró armándose de paciencia, ahí iban de nuevo.

Era insólito, inaudito, si se ponía a hacer memoria, sus días se pasaban tan rápido que le daba la impresión de que estos trataban de escapar montados en una Saeta de Fuego, durante su estancia en Grimmauld Place, después de que hablara con Dumbledore, se había dedicado a repasar clases de etiqueta y modales con Narcissa para refrescarlos y evitar que tuviera algún tipo de conducta que escapara de su control y pudiera exponerlo, había practicado con su madre cómo comportarse como un Fomoré, aunque había insistido en que iría a las clases y que cumpliría con los deberes pero que no se relacionaría con nadie a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario, porque por supuesto, se sentía en la obligación de mantenerse a distancia con las personas que le rodeaban y que conocía, no podía evitar pensar que estos individuos no eran realmente las que estaba acostumbrado a ver, pero que de cierta forma eran mejores, sin embargo, a pesar de todo, esas clases no habían ocupado demasiado de su tiempo, ya estaba bien educado en ese aspecto, lo que le había costado un poco más había sido adaptar su conducta usualmente altanera, mutándola en una más callada y conservadora, casi tímida, pero que estaba descubriendo que le gustaba mucho más que la suya propia, se sentía extraño poder comportarse más tranquilo, relajado y sin presiones como las que antes Lucius ejercía sobre él, una punzada atravesaba su pecho cada que lo recordaba, pero podía decir que al menos ya había superado lo suficiente los hechos como para no sentir que moriría por alguna depresión postraumática.

Había estado ejercitándose y practicando con los sacos de boxeo, al parecer el cuarto que había invadido hacía ya casi tres semanas, era una especie de santuario a la masculinidad en que Sirius decantaba sus enojos, sus energías y lo aprovechaba a su vez para mantenerse en forma, justamente lo que él hacía allí también, no había podido evitar ver un artefacto muggle en que personitas encerradas hacían diferentes cosas dependiendo de cómo moviera la perilla que parecía manejar ese extraño cachivache, al principio se había resistido, lo había repudiado, había pensado que solo alguien como ese hombre amante de los muggles y traidor a la sangre podía infestar un hogar como ese con cosas del mundo de los no mágicos y no se explicaba cómo era que Cissa podía estar con él, pero finalmente había sucumbido y curioseado el objeto hasta que el mismo Sirius lo descubrió en esas, incluso se había excusando diciendo que trataba de comprender qué de bueno tenía, pero al final del día, había terminado viendo lo que según el nuevo esposo de su madre se llamaban películas o algo así.

Había imitado a unos musculosos hombres dentro del aparato, los cuales enseñaban cómo practicar correctamente con los enormes sacos de arena y había hecho un pequeño torneo improvisado con el señor de la casa, bajo los estupefactos ojos de Narcissa, 'al fin halló a alguien que le sigua la corriente' había dicho ella mientras negaba y se iba en aquella ocasión en que Sirius le estaba enseñando a pelear a lo muggle, después de eso practicaba su nueva personalidad, modales, etiqueta y duelo con su madre en las mañanas, estudiaba hasta la hora del té para ponerse al día con los temas que se veían en Hogwarts hasta el séptimo año diciendo que no quería tener dificultades con ello después, y finalmente después del té se iba a 'entrenar' con su nuevo lo que fuera que representara ahora Sirius Black para él, pues no se atrevía a nombrar ese vínculo que se había estado fortaleciendo entre ellos, pero más que nada le sorprendía que fuera ese mismo hombre el que había logrado que la única mujer de la casa, la que dominaba el lugar con puño de hierro y varita inflexible le dejara salir y llegar al Callejón Diagon para pasearse por allí con absoluta libertad.

–Oh por Dios, Ron, deja de ser tan inmaduro, siempre te quejas de esta manera cuando las clases van a comenzar, pero cuando llega el fin del año escolar estás nostálgico, decídete al menos- escuchó un reclamo un poco cerca de sí, alzó el rostro y miró al frente, donde percibía que se originaba aquella voz familiar, se le hacía muy conocida, le era inconfundible, era la rata de biblioteca, la apestosa sangre-sucia amiguita de Potter, estuvo a punto de hacer una mueca de asco como las que Lucius le había dicho desde niño que debía hacer, pero la voz de Narcissa repitiéndole una y otra vez que se olvidara de querer humillar a otros aparecía en su mente, cierto, ya no era un Malfoy, era un Fomoré, aunque falso, Fomoré al fin y ningún hombre de ese linaje insultaría a alguien más por su estatus, ya que era lo suficientemente elevado como para prescindir de ello, se preguntó ¿Por qué Lucius no había simplemente ignorado a esos seres inferiores y se había ahorrado los problemas que habían tenido que pasar?

Se sorprendió a sí mismo dándose cuenta de que esos no eran los mismos Potty, Weasel y Granger que conocía, y que le eran de alguna manera indiferentes aunque no se sentía a gusto teniéndolos de frente.

– ¿Qué desea ordenar señor?- la voz dulce de una camarera le sacó de sus pensamientos, retuvo el impulso de girarse violentamente y ordenar con su habitual tono desdeñoso y se giró suavemente, con altivez propia de alguien que conoce su lugar pero que no menosprecia a los demás, se permitió sonreír levemente con cierta coquetería solo para medir la reacción de la muchacha que le miraba tímida.

–Solo… Un helado de malvavisco con sirop de chocolate oscuro y trozos de manzanas por favor- dijo tranquilamente, su voz había salido más profunda de lo que esperaba, de hecho sin su usual forma de hablar, el arrastre de sus palabras se escuchaba atractivo, lo descubrió cuando notó como la chica se sonrojaba y la vuela-pluma que flotaba junto a ella temblaba ligeramente mientras tomaba nota, amplió su sonrisa ante eso, las palabras de su madre eran ciertas 'intimidar, conseguir lo que deseas, incluso manipular, todo es siempre más fácil sin ceños fruncidos, con expresiones sencillas que no delaten tus emociones y con sutiles gestos que hagan a la otra persona pensar lo que tú quieras que piense, así que eso harás de ahora en adelante, olvida la arrogancia, es hora de aprender a ser verdaderamente inteligente', eso le había satisfecho más que cualquier desplante que pudiera hacerle, la chica se retiró luego de decir un muy suave 'con permiso' y se marchó casi corriendo, le había puesto nerviosa.

Ah que atención tan mala ¿Dónde demonios se había metido esa idiota con su orden? Llevaba casi cinco minutos esperando, no era nada paciente con aquellas cosas, lo peor era que debía dar una buena impresión, no podía solo comportarse como Draco Malfoy lo haría, esa había sido la condición de Narcissa para dejarlo salir, en su momento la había considerado justa, pero ahora lo estaba dudando seriamente, le vió acercarse, llevaba una bandeja que le estaba dando trabajo cargar correctamente, sin duda debía ser nueva, ella llegó a su lado y dejó allí rápidamente un vaso lleno hasta el tope de helado con sirop y se retiró rápidamente sin darle chance de nada ¡Ja! La tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano, probó sin prestar atención, pero el sabor que halló en su paladar le hizo tragar de inmediato y voltearse a buscarla con la vista, le estaba sirviendo a un famoso trío que ya conocía en su propia realidad, allí lo vió, su helado llegando a manos de la ratita Gryffindoriana, joder, si al menos hubieran sido otras personas, estuvo tentado a llamar a la chica y hacerle corregir el error, pero Potter miró en su dirección y entonces ya no pudo hacer mucho, el azabache asintió en su dirección y él solo contestó por inercia, quiso cucharear pero ya no tenía sentido tratar de comer un postre que evidentemente no era suyo y que detestaba, detestaba profundamente el maní, casi tanto como los viajes por la red flu, se levantó y avanzó otras dos mesas, llegó hasta donde sus 'enemigos acérrimos' y colocó el vaso sobre la mesa, con expresión inexpresiva.

–Disculpe Iníon, pero creo que la mesera se ha equivocado de postre- habló arrastrando las palabras pausadamente, Hermione desvió su mirada ceñuda que se fijaba en el pelirrojo, hacia él, el semblante de la castaña se suavizó y ella le observó curiosa, como la marisabidilla que era, una alerta se encendió rápidamente en su cabeza al notar cómo lo escrutaba, pero se mantuvo firme, incluso sonrió con tranquilidad pero con cierto brillo juguetón imborrable en él, pudo darse cuenta de que ella se sonrojaba muy levemente al saberse atrapada en su observación, como ella no decía nada, se apresuró a hablar de nuevo para acelerar un poco las cosas y cumplir con su deber aristocrático, no era que pensara ser realmente un caballero pero disimular un poco no estaba mal, fingió reparar en un descuido.

–Dia duit, Máistir Potter, es un gusto verte de nuevo- dijo al tiempo que se giraba a ver a Harry y observaba de reojo la reacción de Hermione que parecía salir de una especie de ensoñación que supuso era la nube que cubría su mente cuando pensaba, notó como Ron fruncía el ceño con lo que parecían se celos ¡Ja! Parecía que no habían tantas cosas diferentes fuera de su vida en ese plano existencial, Harry le sonrió cortes como James Potter también lo había hecho y le tendió la mano, él la estrechó esta vez sin pensar.

–Lo mismo digo Fomoré- respondió sin prestar demasiada atención, preocupado por su amigo, así que el rubio volcó la mirada a Hermione al tiempo que terminaba el contacto con afabilidad estudiada, esta se tensó un poco en cuanto percibió su movimiento y le devolvió la mirada aunque notaba que a la chica le estaba costando sostenérsela, así que corto con el contacto visual para no incomodarla, tal y como le había enseñado Narcissa que debía hacer un hombre bien educado, 'nunca, después de notar que algo incomoda a una mujer, continúes haciéndolo, si está a tu alcance, debes hacerla sentir cómoda', le había dicho su madre, miró el vaso que debía ser suyo.

–Ese… Se suponía que era mi helado, Iníon…- habló suavemente invitándola a que se presentara.

–Hermione- respondió eficientemente recordando el significado de aquella última palabra dicha, con más rapidez de la que había deseado, la mirada de ese muchacho le hacía ver profundo y misterioso y sus ojos eran extraños y hermosos a la vez, le entretenían con suma facilidad a pesar de no ser una persona impresionable y de que no solía reparar en extraños.

–Oh, lo siento, creo que debí presentarlos a todos- interrumpió Harry repentinamente, ganándose una mirada mortal de Ron que se mantenía serio y callado.

–Ella es Hermione Granger y él es Ron Weasley, mi mejor amigo- presentó afable al tiempo que observaba la reacción de los aludidos y volteaba a verlo.

–Él es Draco Fomoré, por ahora se queda con mi padrino Sirius y la señora Narcissa en Grimmauld Place- terminó la presentación y aunque el rubio quiso matar a Potter por hablar de más, se contuvo y tendió su mano primero a Ronald, este la estrechó con fuerza y el ceño fuertemente fruncido, casi gruñendo, rió a carcajadas en su fuero interno, cómo disfrutaba hacer rabiar al muy idiota, quizá la cortesía pudiera ser más útil de lo que jamás había pensado para divertirse con el zanahorio de vez en cuando, ni siquiera tenía que esforzarse, era tan placentero; hizo lo mismo con Hermione y tomó la mano que ella le tendió con delicadeza, le sorprendió sentir lo suave que era y la calidez que exudaba, se inclinó muy ligeramente y alzó la pequeña mano de la bruja y la besó fugazmente, ya luego se lavaría la boca, porque definitivamente, le quemaba, observó satisfecho cómo Ronald se ponía rojo como grana por la ira, contuvo una carcajada cargada de sorna y se irguió mientras se liberaba del contacto.

–Si me permite, Iníon Granger, quisiera que me diera mi helado- dijo tranquilo y con esa extraña voz profunda que recién había descubierto que realmente sí tenía –Habría hecho caso omiso de la confusión, pero… No me gusta el maní y ya que el señor Potter estaba aquí, me pareció descortés no saludar- se sorprendió de que la chica solo asintiera con una delicada y diminuta sonrisa en los labios y ojos con brillo extraño como de complacencia.

–Disculpa, creo que no me di cuenta de la confusión- habló finalmente.

–Bueno, si vas a tomar el helado hazlo, no creo que quieras quedarte parado todo el día- espetó con desagrado un irritado Ron, él solo sonrió con lo que ellos creyeron que era entendimiento, pero que realmente era su manera de reprimir las burlas que quería hacerle al chico comadreja.

–Oh, lo siento, no sabía que usted fuera celoso, pero no es para menos, su novia es muy bonita, le felicito señor Weasley, es muy afortunado- la aludida se sonrojó un poco y él tomó su vaso antes de que nadie dijera nada.

–Bueno, me retiro- dijo a los tres chicos –Adiós Potter, oh y si me permites llamarte Harry…- el azabache asintió un tanto impresionado de que el muchacho le pidiera permiso para llamarlo por su nombre mientras Hermione se mantenía paralizada y Ron boqueaba con el ceño fruncido y rojo de lo que parecía ser rabia.

–No es mi novia- espetó en voz baja, como reprimiendo un grito, Hermione pareció un poco dolida pero no dijo nada ni agachó el rostro, fuerte como siempre, Draco solo pestañeo.

–Lamento la confusión entonces, ha sido mi error… De todas formas me retiro- acercó el vaso que en un principio le había entregado la mesera y se lo tendió a la castaña, ella lo tomó con semblante endurecido, sin dudas tratando de controlar alguna reacción por el comentario del chico Weasley.

–Que tengan buen día- dijo en voz muy baja, de forma que solo Hermione alcanzó a escuchar, hizo un asentimiento hacia los tres y se fue al sitio que antes ocupaba, degustó su postre con parsimonia, notando como la mesera que lo había atendido le miraba embobada cada tanto, cuando se puso de pie para marcharse después de pedir y pagar la cuenta, notó que el trío dorado también se preparaba para salir, quiso largarse sin ser notado, pero otra de las meseras, esta una mucho más delgada y de aspecto enfermizo tropezó y él la atajó como reflejo, la chica fue a dar a su pecho y este la ayudó a equilibrarse de nuevo.

–G-gra-gracias…- balbuceó impresionada y fuertemente impactada por la mirada bicolor del muchacho, aunque Draco podía distinguir que gratamente sorprendida por el rubor en sus pálidas mejillas, evitó fruncir el ceño e hizo un asentimiento leve con cortesía.

–No hay nada que agradecer, Iníon- musitó en voz baja solo para que ella lo escuchara, la chica se sonrojó aun más y él salió de allí fingiendo no haber visto a los tres chicos salir de la tienda.

* * *

¡Por fin! El jodido día en que iría a Hogwarts había llegado, ya era hora, necesitaba ir allí, hablar con Dumbledore, escuchar qué tanta información había podido conseguir el viejo, debía reconocer que ahora podía apreciar el trabajo que el hombre se estaba tomando por él, eso sí podía reconocérselo, quizá no fuera tan inútil como Lucius había dicho muchas veces, empujó el carrito en que llevaba sus cosas con fuerza atravesando el gran pilar entre los andenes nueve y diez, entrando así a la plataforma 9¾ sin problemas, Sirius y Narcissa entraron tras él, su semblante ensombrecido fue reemplazado casi al instante por uno jovial y conservador mientras caminaba, se dedicó a hablar un rato con sus 'tutores' mientras esperaba la hora indicada y Narcissa le daba indicaciones a borbotones tratando de hacerle memorizar todas y cada una de ellas como un rezo.

–Hey Draco, esto es para ti- la voz de Sirius le distrajo, vio como el hombre sacada de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo café un bolso negro muy elegante, notoriamente costoso, pero algo gastado por el uso, supuso que el bolsillo estaba encantado sin mucha impresión y tomó el objeto con curiosidad, no le era despreciable que aquel hombre que comenzaba a hacerse su amigo le diera algo como eso.

–Lo usé durante mi estancia en Hogwarts, me ayudó como no te haces una idea- le dijo un sonriente Sirius mientras le colocaba la mano en el hombro como muestra de afecto y le dedicaba una mirada cómplice.

–También hay algo allí que va a gustarte, pero debes abrirlo solo cuando llegues al colegio- le dijo más suavemente aprovechado una distracción de Narcissa –Ella me mata si se entera- entonces Draco comprendió que el hombre se refería al saco de boxeo, las vendas de AMM y algunas otras cosas como mancuernas y pesas que usaban en sus entrenamientos de diario, sonrió con complicidad y asintió levemente.

–Gracias Sirius…- contestó breve y agradecido, con verdadera sinceridad en el brillo de sus ojos, el sonido del silbato del tren le hizo voltear directo a la gran máquina carmesí que se presentaba ante ellos.

–Es hora…- susurró para sí mismo, abrazó y palmeó la espalda de Sirius duramente, con hombría, como el castaño le había dicho que debía hacerse, se acercó a Narcissa y la abrazó con cuidado, con tanta delicadeza y afecto juntos que no parecía él, besó su mejilla con un gesto de cariño extremadamente enternecedor, ella le miró con una muy leve sonrisa y le hizo seña de que se fuera, no quería hablar o le pediría que se quedara, porque ese era _su_ Draco, el hijo que de pequeña había soñado tener y sus deseos egoístas le hacían anhelar a gritos retenerlo a su lado.

Entró sin decir nada o entrar en contacto con nadie, buscó uno de los últimos compartimientos del vagón, no quería ni siquiera tener que toparse con Potter y sus amiguitos, necesitaba mantener distancia de todos los alumnos que se atravesaban por esos pasillos, en especial de ellos, halló uno que le pareció perfecto, alejado, pero no hasta lo último, entró y se acomodó con pose elegante y distendida en el asiento, le encantaba poder tener uno para él solo, cuando pocos minutos después el tren comenzó a moverse se levantó y se despidió de Narcissa y Sirius con la mano, sonriéndoles, después de perderlos de vista se sumió en la lectura de un libro que su madre le había dado para que guardara en el bolso que ahora reposaba en el asiento contrario, se entretuvo hasta que la señora de las golosinas llegó allí y compró varitas de regaliz y ranas de chocolate, para luego volver a hundirse en su libro hasta que un escándalo le sacó de su ensueño literario, volteó a ver intentando asomarse aunque sabía que no podría vislumbrar nada desde allí, dejó el libro en el asiento al tiempo que se ponía de pie y salió al pasillo, a su izquierda había algunas personas, entre ellas pudo distinguir a Zabini, Nott, la Greengrass mayor, Lovegood, Longbottom, Potty y Weasel, la cabellera negra inconfundible de Pansy estaba al medio del pequeño grupo, y una mata de pelo bastante alborotado y brillante de castaño le hizo concentrar mejor su atención, había visto ese matorral de cabello antes, abrió los ojos sorprendido al notar que era Granger la que estaba al medio, pero que Harry y Ron no la secundaban, estaban un metro más atrás de ella como para decir que la resguardaban, de alguna manera extraña, estaba sola, se acercó invadido de curiosidad.

–Deberías aprender a apartarte cuando es oportuno sangre-sucia- la voz de Pansy se escuchaba alterada, un poco chillona por la irritación, demandante, pero a pesar de que ella era un poco más alta que Hermione, la Gryffindor no se amilanaba, solo le miraba con ceño fruncido y tensión el los hombros, enfadada.

–Y tú deberías aprender que no eres superior a nadie en este lugar, Parkinson- contestó segura de si misma, siendo fría, al menos intentando serlo, porque el brillo de sus ojos indicaba que quería saltarle encima y golpearla, y vaya que sabía que tenía fuerza, su rostro era testigo, se aproximó más, algunos prefectos se acercaban, quiso dar vuelta para escabullirse pero un presentimiento extraño le hizo continuar su camino, una voz que le decía 'quiero ver, acércate, déjame ver' se instauró en su mente en un episodio tétrico quizá a causa del estrés, se paró justo detrás de la chica Slytherin, ella repentinamente alzó su brazo en un descuido de Hermione que había girado el rostro a responder algo que Ron había dicho y que no había alcanzado a escuchar, atajó la muñeca de Pansy sin mucho esfuerzo, realmente entrenar con Sirius le había concedido más fuerza de voluntad en situaciones violentas, agradeció mentalmente a su 'tutor' por ello.

–Iníon… No es cortés que trate de golpear a una persona que está descuidada- habló pausadamente sin molestarse en inclinarse para hablar al oído de la muchacha, eso habría sido demasiado íntimo para alguien a quien se suponía que no conocía y mucho más si él debía ser un 'caballero', alejó su mano del contacto de la serpiente con presteza y un gesto elegante.

–Lamento mi intromisión, Iníon Granger- hizo un asentimiento pequeño en dirección a la castaña que le miraba un tanto estupefacta, Pansy se dio vuelta de golpe para encararlo con el ceño fruncido y trastabilló en el proceso, así que le sujetó delicadamente de un brazo y le equilibró, nuevamente soltándola apenas hecho aquello, a Parkinson le tomó dos segundos salir de su deslumbramiento inicial y fruncir el ceño fuertemente, el collar de Draco lucía fuera de su camisa blanca sencilla con solo el primer botón suelto, amenazante e hipnotizante, otorgándole un aire lóbrego a pesar de que su expresión se mantenía inalterable, su cabello revuelto porque Narcissa había insistido en que un Fomoré era educado pero afable, pacífico en casi todos los casos, pero con un carácter irrefrenable cuando se enojaban hasta arder de furia.

– ¿Quién demonios eres tú?- exclamó tratando de no desprenderse del enojo para parecer más amenazante, Draco solo sonrió de lado con distinción y aspecto tranquilo.

–Mi nombre es Draco Fomoré, Iníon- respondió al tiempo que hacía un pequeño asentimiento, pero no había dejado en la última nota de voz ni un poco del rastro de duda sobre la identidad de Pansy, él no quería que ella se presentara, Hermione lo notó enseguida y se preguntó ¿Por qué? Observó en detalle al muchacho frente a ella sin prestar atención al hecho de que dos prefectos estuvieran presentes o que sus amigos trataran de decirle que debían irse, Draco observó con detalle a los idiotas que patrullaban, sus rostros sorprendidos por encontrarse a Granger allí, contuvo la risa y los miró con rostro indescifrable.

– ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?- inquirió cortés, ellos le miraron petrificados un segundo por su apariencia, hasta que el más alto se adelantó.

– ¿Qué sucede aquí?- inquirió uno de los prefectos de Hufflepuff, quiso responderles mal, mandarlos a volar, eso era lo que Malfoy haría, burlarse de ellos por pertenecer a una casa de inútiles, pero este Draco no debía hacerlo, alzó una ceja evaluando a los prefectos mientras fingía observar a los presentes, bien, ninguno le agradaba.

–Nada, solo estoy esperando a que la sangre-sucia se disculpe por atravesarse en mi camino- insinuó una altiva Pansy, quiso sonreír de lado, esa era la actitud orgullosa que recordaba, pero colocó rostro inexpresivo, vio como la azabache se giraba en dirección a Granger sonriendo como Cheshire, podía notarlo, deseaba humillarla y la mirada oscurecida de la leona le decía que el insulto le había dolido aunque se empeñaba en no demostrarlo, indispuesta ante la rendición, se preguntó ¿Así se veía él también cuando la insultaba? La respuesta llegó rápidamente, se veía mucho peor y por primera vez en su vida, notó que esa moción no le agradaba en absoluto.

–Eso es una falta de respeto Parkinson, no creo que Granger deba hacer nada, tú deberías avergonzarte de tus palabras y pedir disculpas, tienes suerte de que no hemos llegado al colegio, de estar allí, ya le habría quitado puntos a tu casa- espetó el segundo de los prefectos en vista de que el primero se había quedado petrificado por la respuesta, probablemente también porque fuera un sangre-sucia como la chica y se sintiera demasiado ofendido, entonces se dio cuenta de que el que había hablado había sido Ernie Macmillan, el eterno enamorado idiota de Granger ¿Cuándo no?

El rostro tenso de Hermione se crispó un poco ante el enfado a pesar de las palabras del tejón, pasó por un lado de Pansy sin mirarla si quiera, con la sensación de que antes de que llegaran esos inútiles pudo hacer más que ellos mismos, se sintió altamente orgulloso por eso y se colocó al lado de Hermione con expresión serena.

–Con el debido respeto, creo que ha utilizado términos inapropiados para ser si quiera mencionados, no creo que la Iníon Granger deba disculparse porque usted no desee verle, este tipo de cosas suceden si están en el mismo lugar, así que me tomaré la libertad de pedirle que por favor, solo continúe su camino y olvide este percance, si le parece bien- habló con voz suave, esa misma voz profunda que había descubierto con complacencia infinita que era capaz de utilizar para encantar al sector femenino, sus ojos refulgieron un instante con triunfo al notar como Pansy apartaba la mirada con el ceño fruncido y se cruzaba de brazos, para fijar la mirada en él luego.

–Como sea- espetó de golpe y se dio vuelta para marcharse enojada, Daphne Greengrass le salió al ruedo y la siguió tratando de confortarla al tiempo que los Gryffindors y Lovegood se acercaban a Hermione y Zabini y Nott le miraban momentáneamente antes de irse con la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos.

–Hermione, ¿Para qué te peleaste con Parkinson? Todos sabemos lo insufrible que puede llegar a ser- Draco solo se mantuvo al lado de la chica sin decir nada, observando como todos se movían a su alrededor, la leona miró a Ernie quien había realizado la pregunta y suavizó su ceño fruncido.

–Que ella sea elitista o como quiera ser no es mi problema, si pretende seguir con esas ridiculeces, yo no voy a quedarme quieta mientras me insulta, no tengo más paciencia para soportarlo- respondió objetivamente, con voz impersonal olvidando por un segundo la presencia del muchacho a su lado, se giró a verlo en cuanto cayó en cuenta de que estaba junto a ella, él dio un paso a un lado para tomar más separación y facilitarle el trabajo de mirarle sin tener que alzar demasiado el rostro, además, no debía tenerla tan cerca, se suponía que debía ser un 'caballero' y fingir, pero eso no quitaba que fuera la-sangre-sucia-Granger.

–Gracias por intervenir, pero no era necesario, Fomoré…- le dijo tranquila y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que le hizo sonreírle de vuelta sin percatarse, un bufido ahogado de parte de Ron y el silencio en el lugar le permitió enterarse de que estaba actuando contrariamente a como se había propuesto y no con cualquiera, sino con _ella_.

–No hay nada que agradecer, Iníon Granger, solo me pareció lo correcto, ahora si me disculpa, volveré a mi lectura y a comer ranas de chocolate a gusto el resto del viaje- contestó cortés pero tratando de dejar en claro que estaría disfrutando de una soledad que él mismo había elegido para sí mismo y por voluntad propia, pero pareció ser que ella le había interpretado como solo un simple comentario que le daba pié a una conversación.

–Espera…- le espetó rápidamente al notar que hacía un asentimiento hacia ella y luego hacia sus amigos, y se daba vuelta para marcharse, se detuvo en seco y se giró sobre sus pies maldiciendo internamente.

– ¿Te molesta si me voy contigo? Prometo no molestarte- le preguntó con algo que le pareció extraño en la chica, timidez, pero es que no quería, debía estar solo y si obtenía compañía era mejor que fuera la de sus amigos, no la de esa estúpida, su presencia ya de por sí le sería un estorbo, soltó aire del que retenía en los pulmones sin hacer ruido, alzó una ceja mostrando parte de duda que le invadía de verdad en aquel momento, pero no alteró nada más en su rostro.

–No se me hace ninguna molestia Iníon Granger, pero ¿Qué no debería volver con sus amigos?- inquirió con fingida inocencia, no es que le importara ella o su jodida comodidad, solo quería saber la maldita razón por la que iba a hacerse el amable con ella lo que restaba de viaje, Lovegood observaba atenta junto a Ginny, ambas esperando en silencio su respuesta, hasta casi parecer que no estaban allí, los prefectos se marcharon al sentir que estaban de sobra.

– ¿Qué clase de ridiculez…? Hermione, realmente no entiendo qué piensas, pero por mí, puedes irte con… Él, a donde se te antoje porque no voy a cambiar de opinión- espetó Ron enojado marchándose de allí dando pisotones, Harry le miró preocupado y fue tras su amigo sin decir nada, Ginny le sonrió pesarosa y siguió a Harry, solo Luna se quedó.

–No le hagas caso, los nargles debieron tomarlo y atraerlo con algo, ya aparecerá, no creo que Crookshanks se lo haya comido Mione- le sonrió apacible y se despidió con un gesto no sin antes ver a Draco de una forma que le inquietó, miró a Hermione y se contuvo de soltar un improperio o hablar con tono inadecuado.

–Iníon Granger, por favor dígame ¿Qué es un Nargle?- inquirió tratando de entender al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar a su compartimiento.

–Bueno… No sé exactamente qué son, pero ella dice que puede verlos y que les gusta robar cosas- contestó luego de unos segundos meditando, mientras ambos entraban y Draco cerraba la puerta del pequeño espacio con cuidado, tratando de prepararse mentalmente, este se sentó en el asiento que había ocupado antes y vio como Hermione hacía lo propio en el de en frente, acomodándose al lado de su bolso, solo removiendo hacia un lado el objeto para poder ocupar el lugar junto a la ventana.

–Iníon, bien sé que no debería meterme, pero ¿Puedo saber por qué estaba usted en esa situación con aquella otra muchacha?- inquirió mientras tomaba su libro entre las manos y volvía a fijar la vista en su lectura, para Hermione fue extraño ver aquella posición confiada y distendida, tan dominante y altiva, bastante contrario a lo tranquilo que aparentaba ser, y como la forma en que sujetaba el libro como si lo acariciara mostraba que era un asiduo a las lecturas, notar que el chico esperaba una respuesta al tiempo que leía le hizo ponerse tensa, seguro el chico estaba molesto por su intromisión en su espacio y no se había dado cuenta sino hasta que le había hecho aceptar su compañía, genial, ahora además estaba fastidiando a otras personas con el solo hecho de estar allí.

–Yo… Bueno…- desvió la mirada, si el chico no quería que estuviera allí, solo tenía que haberlo dicho, pero se sintió extrañamente bien a pesar de la incomodidad en el ambiente, porque él no le había tratado como Ron cuando se enojaba, sino que le había permitido excusarse y permanecer en el lugar, de alguna manera, bajo su resguardo y en compañía suya.

–Había discutido con Ron hasta el punto de gritarnos- dijo mientras veía por la ventana, Draco fijó su vista en ella momentáneamente antes de volver a mezclarse entre las palabras de su libro.

–Me molesté tanto que solo quise irme, mi gato se salió y me distraje tratando de hallarlo, caminé sin fijarme y entonces tropecé con la idiota de Parkinson- el rubio fijó su vista en ella con una ceja alzada, Hermione sintió su mirada y se dio cuenta del error que había cometido al hablar así, por alguna razón quería quedar bien delante de él.

–Lo siento, no debí decir eso de ella- se disculpó avergonzada, el leve rubor en sus mejillas lo hacía más notorio, Draco se sintió consternado ¿En serio era la misma sabelotodo Granger de Hogwarts? ¿Esa sangre-sucia podía verse así como otra chica normal y tener sus momentos de idiotez crónica causados muy probablemente por sus estúpidas hormonas? Sonrió con brillo juguetón en sus ojos y expresión apacible.

–A veces decimos cosas sin pensar, Iníon, creo que este es su caso, estoy seguro de que no diría eso sino fuera porque está enojada, aunque es plausible pensar así de alguien que le insulta de esa manera- concedió con un leve dejo de incomodidad que Hermione, gracias a Morgana, no pudo captar, se preguntó entonces ¿Si eso pensaba de Pansy, que pensaría de él la otra Granger?

La Gryffindor le miró con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, entonces pasado el momento y de haberle sonreído otro poco con lo que trató de hacer que se viera como entendimiento a pesar de su consternación, volvió a enterrar el rostro en la lectura de su libro por el resto del viaje, percibiendo que su silencio perdía tensión, que su presencia no era tan estorbosa como había pensado y que de ser otra persona, quizá hasta habría buscado algún tema de conversación.

Su mirada era demasiado pesada, notoria, su mano inquieta sobre su rodilla haciendo movimientos de impaciencia con sus dedos le estaba sacando de quicio, la manera en que de vez en cuando se mordía el labio inferior delicadamente, con evidente intención de hacer preguntas, le estaba acabando la paciencia, ya no la soportaba a pesar de que estaban en silencio, porque sí, la había notado moverse incómoda, tensa, inquieta, la había observado de reojo mientras trataba de concentrarse en leer.

–Iníon, por favor, no me vea de esa manera, no me permite poner atención en mi lectura- habló con voz amortiguada, arrastrando las palabras, Hermione dio un respingo y enrojeció levemente al tiempo que apartaba la vista, suspiró cansado ¿Pero qué coño tenía que hacer para poder quedarse en paz un rato? Colocó el libro en su regazo, la chica miró el título en la portada con disimulo y curiosidad que Draco pudo notar, él lo sabía, ella trataba de conseguir una respuesta a algo, le miró con parsimonia.

–Creo que será más favorable para ambos que usted me pregunte directamente lo que, asumo, desea saber de mí o del contenido de mi lectura, Iníon Granger- murmuró suavemente, Hermione le miró con fijeza unos momentos, hasta que abrió finalmente la boca.

–Es… Bueno…- ella trataba de explicarse, pero se le hacía difícil, hacía esfuerzos bastante grandes por sostenerle la mirada, no le parecía una mala persona, tampoco le intimidaba, pero de alguna manera, la hacía cohibirse, mostrarse tímida cuando siempre actuaba con ímpetu.

Draco notó de nuevo que le costaba sostenerle la mirada ¿Sería que le incomodaba? Entonces ¿Para qué se había ido a meter a su compartimiento? De nuevo, como había hecho en la heladería, había apartado la mirada, la fijó en lo que se veía al otro lado del cristal, actuando como Narcissa le había indicado.

–Yo… ¿Puedo llamarte Draco?- le inquirió de repente, el aludido le miró fugazmente, ella recordaba perfectamente cómo le había hecho básicamente esa pregunta a Harry, y no le pareció correcto llamarle por su nombre de pila sin su consentimiento, por respeto a su propia manera de actuar, la mirada del muchacho aunque fue muy rápida, le hizo tensarse, por alguna razón, a pesar de que el muchacho estaba sentado con pose distendida, lucía elegante, altivo, como si fuera dueño del lugar y sus alrededores, su porte era aristocrático sin que se esforzara y eso la llevaba a sentir que debía enderezarse mas y tratar de verse así para poder hablarle, el rubio se tomó su tiempo, sopesando su respuesta, finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que no podía negárselo sin ofenderla, y aunque ella le importaba menos que un knut, fijó sus ojos en la castaña.

–Si eso le complace, Iníon Granger, no veo el problema- respondió con aire meditabundo, le pareció notar que ella dejaba salir aire contenido en sus pulmones con algo parecido al alivio, el sonido del rasgar le hizo alzar una ceja y verla como preguntándole si también lo escuchaba y antes de siquiera moverse, ya la muchacha estaba asomándose a la puerta y abriéndola solo un poco para dejar pasar a una fea bola de pelos que supuso que era algo así como un intento de gato amorfo, observó como ella se sentó de nuevo pero el animal pareció ignorarla porque saltó sobre su regazo ronroneando, se quedó petrificado unos segundos, con semblante pálido.

–Lo siento- balbuceó al tiempo que tomaba a su mascota del regazo del muchacho y se sentaba otra vez para retener al gato sobre sus piernas.

–Debes comportarte Crookshanks, no incomodes a las demás personas así, mucho menos si son desconocidos- le regañó, el felino, para sorpresa de Draco, dio muestras de darse por enterado, porque inmediatamente se acostó sobre las piernas de la muchacha, pero 'dándole la espalda'.

–No… No se preocupe Iníon- musitó sin saber muy bien cómo comportarse, el gato no le quitaba la mirada de encima, tenía un brillo extraño en los ojos, supuso que quería que le atendiera y por eso estaba así, 'estúpida bola de pelos mimada' pensó al momento en que se rendía, nunca había tenido una mascota así, por lo que la curiosidad, tan propia en él como en Hermione por mucho que odiaba reconocerlo, le ganó rápidamente.

–Creo que está bien que se quede conmigo un rato, no es común para mi acariciar gatos, en realidad el suyo me ha tomado por sorpresa, porque nunca he tenido buenas experiencias con animales domésticos- dijo al aire al tiempo que colocaba el libro entre una de sus piernas y el respaldo del asiento haciéndolo quedar con el lomo hacia el techo, la mascota de la castaña no dudó en acudir al regazo del muchacho, este le acarició con soltura inesperada, sorprendiéndose de que el pelaje del animal era muy suave y confortable a pesar de parecer un nido de pájaros mal hecho, se preguntó ¿El cabello de Granger sería igual? Quizá.

–Draco…- le llamó suavemente.

– ¿Mmm…?- fue lo único que obtuvo en respuesta de un muy entretenido rubio que se extasiaba con el pelaje del gato.

– ¿Crees que sea posible no poder sostenerle la mirada a alguien al cual no le temes, y de quien no piensas nada malo?- inquirió, la pregunta en sí le sorprendió, cayó en cuenta de que él mismo estaba atrapado en un cuerpo de quince cuando se suponía que tenía catorce pero en verdad tenía dieciocho, mientras que Granger era con respecto a su mente, una chiquilla menor por cuatro años, sonrió sintiéndose triunfante al saber que la marisabidilla de Hogwarts venía a él para resolver sus dudas existenciales y una nueva inquietud surgió ¿Por qué se lo preguntaba en lugar de hablar ese tipo de cosas con sus amigos?

–Pues… Generalmente somos capaces de ver a los ojos a quienes nos observan sin un solo atisbo de malas intenciones hacia nosotros, pero a veces, a pesar de ello no somos capaces de hacerlo… Tal vez sea porque tienen una mirada demasiado profunda y nos incomoda que puedan llegar a ver cosas demasiado privadas dentro de nosotros mismos, Iníon… Aunque en mi caso, probablemente solo le incomoda verme por mi apariencia, creo que es natural, no se si se ha dado cuenta, pero ni siquiera su amigo Potter puede verme sin que llegue el momento en que se obligue a sostener el contacto visual solo por no parecer maleducado- sonrió ampliamente ante la expresión anonadada de ella, ¡Ja! Niña ingenua, incluso se veía dulce de una forma muy retorcida con esa expresión, y se odiaba por pensar aquello.

–Yo no…- trató de defenderse, él negó suavemente con una sonrisa satisfecha que ella no supo como interpretar.

–Me he dado cuenta de ello, pero no me es molestia, pienso que es solo porque esta es solo la segunda vez que me ve y todavía le choca un poco ver que uno de mis ojos sea rojizo y el otro gris… Y no hay nada de malo en ello, verá que si nos encontramos seguido en Hogwarts habrá un punto de quiebre en que este detalle le será indiferente- explicó con una sonrisa, ella le sonrió de vuelta viéndolo fugazmente antes de observar como Crookshanks volvía a su regazo, le miró otra vez después de acomodar bien al gato.

–Sí… Creo que eso es… Gracias…- balbuceó mirándolo fijamente por unos segundos, pero Draco pudo notar su semblante, esa no era la pregunta que ella había querido hacerle en verdad, estaba seguro, decidió no prestar más atención a ello y volver a leer, rato después la notó salir y luego volver ya cambiada con el uniforme del colegio, la vio temblar levemente mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, bastante poco le importaba tener que ir a cambiarse, su uniforme estaba en el bolso junto a las cosas que Sirius le había dejado allí, sacó su varita y en un movimiento su ropa cambió y se volvió su uniforme.

–Iníon, creo que necesitas cubrirte mejor del frío- le dijo al tiempo que dejaba su libro de lado, le costaba horrores lo que haría, sabía que se lamentaría luego, pero si quería mantenerse como un supuesto caballero, debía hacer que todo el mundo lo atestiguara, y eso incluía a la sangre-sucia, 'siempre un caballero, respetuoso y preocupado por que las mujeres a su alrededor estén cómodas aunque eso signifique tu propia incomodidad, así debes actuar para parecer un verdadero Fomoré', le había dicho Narcissa como un mantra, se retiró la túnica y se la tendió, ella la tomó y se la colocó encima de la suya, notó un leve rubor aparecer en sus mejillas y se preguntó ¿Por qué se sonrojaba si solo era una túnica? ¿No se suponía que sus amiguitos la cuidaban? Ellos debían hacer eso a menudo si le veían temblar de frío, una duda llegó a su mente sin que fuera capaz de callársela.

–Iníon, tus amigos estaban contigo en el pasillo, pero no parecían tener la intención de defenderte ¿Por qué?- le habló antes de que ella fuera capaz de agradecerle, ella apartó la mirada y observó a través de la ventana disfrutando la calidez que comenzaba a rodear su cuerpo y el perfume que despedía la túnica del muchacho.

–Ellos son mis amigos, pero… Yo no soy tan unida a ellos como lo son Harry y Ron entre sí… No creo tener ningún amigo que sea capaz de hacer algo así…- musitó como tratando de que no le escuchara, Draco no pudo evitar que un pequeño pinchazo en el pecho le hiciera sentirse extraño, no pudo evitar pensar que entonces ella estaba sola, igual que él, le miró detenidamente, su semblante no era como la otra Granger, era más distante y un tinte de amargura cubría sus ojos almendrados, sacudió un poco la cabeza al notar que estaba fijándose en cosas que no le interesaban.

–Pensé que si lo eran, he de haber supuesto mal entonces, lo siento… Creo que cuando les vi a los tres juntos por primera vez llegué a mis propias conclusiones erróneamente- se excusó, ella solo le sonrió momentáneamente y no volvieron a hablar durante el resto del viaje, el ambiente entristecido le hacía notar un pequeño sentimiento de empatía con la castaña que definitivamente prefería poder olvidar, porque apaciguaba la voz en su interior que le decía que debía alejarse de la sangre-sucia.


	7. La llegada a Hogwarts

Hello gentesita bella :D les he traido este nuevo cap de esta historia que construyo con mucho cariño para ustedes! (sí, ando sensible, y con gripe, así que cargo unas cuantas pastillas encima, así que no me crean cursi xD)

Por esta vez no responderé a los reviews qu recibí, pero que sepan que se los agradezco con el alma y que omito las respuestas solo porque de verdad muero del cansancio!

Disclaimer: todo lo reconocible del mundo Potteriano es propiedad de J.K. Rowling!

Espero les guste! He elegido este año de Hogwarts porque la verdad es mi favorito, lo adoro! Ojalá sea de su agrado, esperaré sus reviews allá al final! Recuerden que una de las cosas que nos inspira a todas las personas que escribimos fics es saber las opiniones de nuestros amados lectores! Los adoro!

Ahora sí ¡A leer!

* * *

**Chapter 7: La llegada a Hogwarts.**

Finalmente habían llegado, no podía creer que estuviera esperando junto a los de primer año para poder entrar al Gran Comedor ¡Ja! Como si no supiera que era un digno Slytherin y que no podía ser enviado a otra casa.

–Bien jóvenes, entrarán en cuanto se abran las puertas y atravesarán el comedor hasta llegar al otro lado, se colocarán en filas y con orden hacia el costado izquierdo del Gran comedor, serán llamados y acudirán a su selección- dijo con voz enérgica y demandante una estricta Minerva que lucía en sus labios apretados el asomo de una muy pequeña y casi ininteligible sonrisa.

–Señor Fomoré- le llamó, estuvo a punto de no atenderle pero reaccionó a tiempo dándose cuenta que se refería a él.

– ¿Sí, profesora?- contestó presto, con rostro inexpresivo y tono cortés.

–Usted pasará primero en cuanto se comience con los llamados, entrará junto a mí ya que debe distinguírsele del resto de los estudiantes por el año que va usted a cursar- musitó con severidad, él asintió mientras maldecía por dentro, siempre le había gustado ser el mejor, el primero y había sido vencido muchas veces por la rata de biblioteca, y ahora que quería quedarse de último, lo llamaban a estar a la cabeza, jodido karma bueno para nada.

Entraron bajo las miradas expectantes de todos, McGonagall iba sorpresivamente de su brazo guiando la marcha, los estudiantes observaban boquiabiertos ese detalle, su caminar parsimonioso y elegante resaltaba su semblante aristocrático, lucía altivo e inalcanzable, al menos eso pensaban muchas de las chicas que fijaban su vista en él y no la apartaban por nada del mundo, se desprendió del agarre de Minerva en cuanto, con el resto de los alumnos, se formó para esperar a que le llamaran, era imposible perderle de vista, demasiado alto comparado con los demás, con una mirada cargada de demasiadas cosas en lugar de unos ojos brillantes y limpios como los de los niños que tímidamente esperaban su turno y agachaban cada tanto la cabeza al hallarse sobre pasados por la emoción, Draco se sentía el centro del universo en aquellos momentos, con todos esos pares de ojos puestos en su persona, estaba decididamente cómodo, demasiado acostumbrado, aunque deseando poder largarse a su habitación, necesitaba aclarar unos cuantos asuntos dentro de su mente.

Dumbledore se colocó de pie con su habitual sonrisa amable en el rostro, observando a cada alumno del lugar desde su posición, como si con ello pudiera evaluar los ánimos de cada uno por separado, el Gran Comedor fue quedándose en silencio, todos volteaban a verlo dispuestos a escuchar su acostumbrado discurso de bienvenida para los chicos nuevos, sentían curiosidad por ver qué tal le iba a cada casa con sus nuevas adquisiciones.

–Mis estimados muchachos, sé que es común en cada ceremonia deselección, dar u discurso de bienvenida, más sin embargo, esta vez habrá un ligero cambio… Antes de comenzar la selección de los alumnos de primer año, es de mi agrado presentar a un nuevo estudiante que ha llegado a este colegio para cursar el cuarto año de su educación mágica, el joven Draco Fomoré… Por favor suba acá, debemos realizar su selección primero para que se integre con los que serán sus compañeros de casa- instruyó un animado Dumbledore mientras los alumnos y profesores aplaudían con emoción y curiosidad, Draco obedeció y se adelantó a sus compañeros para subir y colocarse al nivel del mago, se sentó en el taburete luego de que Albus le hiciera un gesto fingiendo que le indicaba qué hacer, y finalmente el sombrero seleccionador fue colocado en su cabeza.

El canto místico del sombrero envolvió el ambiente en una especie de ensoñación que invitaba a la expectación, con su voz misteriosa, como si contara una leyenda, los hipnotizaba suavemente, cuando terminó, todos estaban en silencio, esperando su decisión, Draco se sintió extraño, la primera vez, el sombrero apenas si había tocado su cabello cuando gritó '¡Slytherin!' Con fuerza atronadora, pero ahora estaba callado, parecía meditar profundamente ¿Sería posible que de verdad algo en él se quebrara lo suficiente con sus propias tribulaciones mentales durante la guerra, como para que hasta el sombrero lo supiera?

Notó cómo Snape le miraba atento, como estudiándolo en un intento de hallar algo, sintió una punzada y se dio cuenta de que el hombre trataba de usar legeremancia con él y alzó sus barreras, amurallando su mente, se concentró en el sombrero fingiendo no percatarse del escrutinio de Severus, no podía darse el lujo de ponerse en evidencia frente a todos los que estaban allí observandolo.

–Mmm…- el sombrero pareció meditar detenidamente.

–Un muchacho inteligente… Lleno de suspicacia y sagacidad… No eres especialmente bondadoso todo el tiempo… Eres más bien el chico malo de la historia… ¿No es así?- inquirió con voz etérea, tono profundo y lleno de un místico don de sabiduría que era capaz de hacerlo sentir incómodo, indefenso.

Draco se tensó sin decir nada, Hermione observaba junto con Harry, Ron, Ginny y Luna, que se había colado en la mesa de Gryffindor, la castaña podía notar cuán tenso estaba y que el sombrero le hablaba aunque no podía escuchar nada, pero ella atribuía esto a que el muchacho estuviera nervioso, quizá solo era tímido para algunas cosas.

–Siempre he sido el malo…- susurró casi sin mover los labios, con el sabor de la bilis anidándose en su boca.

Una punzada de rencor le inundó momentáneamente el pecho, maldita fuera esa vida que había llevado, maldita su idiotez al creer que hacerse mortífago le permitiría conseguir lo que deseaba, maldito todo cuanto quiso alguna vez hacer o decir y que se guardó para sí mismo por miedo a su padre, maldita su suerte al odiarse por haber cometido tantos errores ¿Pero qué coño le había hecho creer que podía ser un lacayo de Voldemort? Si ni siquiera era capaz de lanzar un cruciatus sin que se le revolviera el estómago, una cosa era creer en la supremacía de los sangre-pura, pero otra, era hacer lo que él estúpidamente había hecho al jurar lealtad a un trastornado mestizo que solo quería dominar todo a costa de lo que fuera, todavía no podía perdonarse su ingenuidad, seguía siendo ambicioso, pero ya no estaba tan ciego, haría las cosas por otros métodos, conseguiría poder, riqueza, haría que su nombre fuera importante, pero esta vez, lo haría bien, sería respetado por ser quien era, no habría miedo de por medio, tampoco un apellido que lo encasillara, sería quien se le viniera en gana y nadie se lo impediría, no señor.

–Pero… ¿Has sido malo porque naciste para serlo, o porque te han enseñado…? Esa es la cuestión… Tienes grandes conocimientos, puedes ser muy noble si logras vencer las ataduras que te impiden ser quien eres en verdad… Te noto perdido… En estos momentos no conoces tu propio corazón- dijo con voz ronca, el rubio frunció el ceño molesto sin saber específicamente si lo estaba con el sombrero, con el mundo o consigo mismo; volvió a su expresión apacible al notar que el sombrero continuaba hablando y que continuaba bajo la mirada de todos.

–Podrías ir a Ravenclaw… Te iría muy bien allí y encontrarías a personas que representaran un verdadero reto intelectual para ti… Pero te noto reticente a relacionarte con otros… Sin embargo, tu inteligencia es solo comparada con tu astucia… Te gusta conseguir lo que quieres, cuando quieres y sin que nadie se atreva a oponerse… Creo que podrías ser cualquiera de los dos… Solo tienes que pedírmelo, sin embargo, estás fuertemente arraigado a tu desesperación por lograr que todo sea como deseas, que sea como lo conoces, lo que consideras normal… Por ello me temo que estoy un poco indeciso… Serías un ave excepcional, serías una serpiente poderosa- susurró.

–Serías un gran…- musitó un poco más alto – ¡SLYTHERIN!- gritó su veredicto finalmente, la mesa de las serpientes se llenó de aplausos, gritos emocionados y barullo, el sombrero fue retirado en breve, se puso de pie y se movió hasta su mesa para reunirse con sus compañeros de casa, se vio rodeado de gente dándole apretones de mano, chicas presentándose y presentado a amigas más conservadoras, estaba consternado.

–Bien, ahí lo tienes Hermione, tu amigo es un Slytherin- le espetó Ron mientras seguían llamando alumnos del primer año, una chiquilla morena fue seleccionada para su casa, así que aplaudió sin hacer mucho caso, solo para seguirle la corriente a los demás.

– ¿Y eso qué tiene Ronald?- inquirió en respuesta con el ceño fruncido –Theo es de Slytherin y aun así disfruto de su compañía cuando tengo la oportunidad de hablar con él- espetó, tomó un trocito de pescado y lo metió en su bolsillo de la túnica.

–Dime que no encogiste a Crookshanks y que no lo tienes en tu bolsillo, por favor…- habló Harry tratando de cambiar el tema, ella sonrió con nerviosismo y asintió.

–Vaya, trajiste a esa bola de pelos asesina acá- espetó Ron con disgusto, en tono reprochador.

– ¡Ya te dije que no se lo comió Ron!- le chilló irritada mientras trataba de prestar atención a la ceremonia, decidiéndose a ignorarlo, el pelirrojo se acercó a asomarse al bolsillo de la túnica de Hermione para tratar de sacar al gato, frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz al estar a pocos centímetros de la leona.

– ¡Puaj! Hueles a perfume de serpiente- espetó con asco.

Harry frunció el ceño mirando a Ron con censura y Hermione se sonrojó levemente recordando que Draco le había prestado su túnica mientras que terminaban el viaje en tren porque tenía frío y la suya parecía no ser suficiente, cuando ya iban a separarse tuvo que devolvérsela y pasó frío de nuevo, pues ninguno de sus amigos tuvo la delicadeza de ofrecerle la suya a pesar de verla temblar, esto solo consiguió que el evidentemente caro perfume del muchacho se quedara impregnado en su ropa.

Continuó comiendo sin molestarse en responderle recordando una frase que el ratificado Slytherin le había dicho antes 'No vale la pena responder a palabras necias si lo que quieres es aprovechar tu tiempo en cosas verdaderamente útiles', sonrió para si misma mientras tomaba un bocado, Harry discutía con Ron y Ginny sobre Quidditch luego de poder distraer al pelirrojo.

–Creo que está bien que se lleven bien Mione- la voz de Luna le hizo despegar la vista de su comida y fijarla en la Ravenclaw frente a ella.

–Yo también lo creo… Es una lástima que no haya quedado con nosotros- dijo más para sí que para su amiga.

–Está bien, él pudo haber sido un Ravenclaw también, pero creo que se negó… Quizá porque el último miembro de su familia que estuvo aquí fue de mi casa, y no le gustó la idea…- Hermione le miró consternada, ella se encogió de hombros.

–Conozco historias sobre su familia… Y leí los labios del sombrero seleccionador…- explicó con sencillez y volvió a concentrarse en su cena, dejándola sin comprender muy bien qué debía pensar.

Hermione echó un vistazo a la mesa de las serpientes, Draco comía con modales pulcros y estaba rodeado a cada lado de dos chicas que trataban de sacarle conversación, y a las que les respondía apaciblemente, pero con esa misma expresión estoica que le había mostrado en el expreso, ellas no le gustaban, y por alguna razón, se sintió feliz por eso.

Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron estrepitosamente, todos habían girado sus vistas en dirección al estruendo, todos menos Draco, no era que le interesara revivir su cuarto año de educación en Hogwarts, vio de soslayo mientras comía, como Filch entraba apresuradamente dejando las pesadas puertas abiertas a sus espaldas y se dirigía hacia Dumbledore que estaba apenas por ponerse de pie, le hacía una pequeña seña y luego le decía algo al oído, posteriormente, el mago anciano llamaba a Snape y le decía algo que no alcanzaba a entender al intentar leerle los labios y finalmente, el director de Hogwarts se colocaba detrás del atrio del gran búho para hacer un anuncio que estaba seguro de saber bien de qué se trataba.

–Mis queridos alumnos, jóvenes llenos de vida y de metas por alcanzar, esperanzas que les impulsan y sueños que desean realizar…- comenzó.

–He de darles la bienvenida a otro nuevo año de enseñanza mágica en esta, su casa, la cual, no solo será su hogar esta temporada… El Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, ha sido escogido como anfitrión para un evento muy importante, en que se une junto a otros dos más, para realizar uno de los eventos más memorables del mundo mágico…- continuaba hablando, los alumnos expectantes, Draco fingiéndose atento a sus palabras mientras disimuladamente se llevaba pequeños bocados de su cena a la boca cada tanto.

–Este año… Se realizará en este lugar… ¡El Torneo de los Tres Mangos!- el bullicio de las ovaciones, aplausos y risas jubilosas sacudió la gran estancia de paredes de piedra, la emoción palpable se dejó sentir.

–Pero antes de explicarles más acerca de este evento, hemos de darles la bienvenida a nuestros invitados…- se hizo silencio en cuanto Dumbledore comenzó a hablar.

–Les presento… A las hermosas señoritas de Beauxbatons, acompañadas de su adorable directora, la profesora Olympe Maxime- exclamó.

Las alumnas hicieron entrada caminando grácilmente por el pasillo central del Gran Comedor, sus uniformes azules resaltaban las esbeltas figuras de las jovencitas que delicadamente hacían reverencias respetuosas y coquetas a ambos lados, en dirección a los alumnos, cuando pasaron por frente de Ron y Harry, Hermione puso los ojos en blanco irritada igual que Ginny, de inmediato y sin saber por qué se fijó en Draco en la mesa de Slytherin, las chicas hacían otra de sus reverencias hacia la dirección en que él estaba, pero este solo les miraba inexpresivo mientras masticaba casi imperceptiblemente, algo cálido y lleno de un cierto atisbo extraño de orgullo se apoderó de ella al ver que el muchacho no se quedaba embelesado como sus amigos, Madame Maxime llamó su atención al pasar junto a ella, su altura prodigiosa y sus ropas elegantes le hacían ver casi literalmente inalcanzable, cuando la directora de Beauxbatons llegó al frente fue rodeada de mariposas juguetonas que volaban por todas partes, y alumnas que le reverenciaban en saludo, la gran mujer sonrió y se dirigió a Dumbledore para saludarlo, siendo que esta casi tuviera que doblarse a la mitad para poder alcanzarlo.

–Y ahora… Por favor, démosle una cálida bienvenida a esta agrupación de muchachos que se educan en el frío Búlgaro… ¡Los jóvenes de Durmstrang y su director, el fuerte Igor Karkarov!- exclamó nuevamente con entusiasmo.

Rápidamente dos filas de jóvenes fornidos y enfundados de abrigos gruesos y marrones claros hicieron entrada golpeando bastones simultáneamente, sincronizados a un solo paso, en un momento dado, estos aumentaron el ritmo y llegaron a correr haciendo volteretas y maromas por demás llamativas e impresionantes, un joven se adelantó y con la ayuda de algo que parecía ser su varita, sopló evocando la imagen de un fénix de fuego que luego de dar una vuelta sobre sí mismo describiendo un aro, desapareció.

Dumbledore sonrió satisfecho e Igor Karkarov finalizó su recorrido, abrigado de blanco ostra, con una oscura sonrisa adornando sus dientes amarillentos, Hermione miró con disimulo a un muchacho vestido de marrón oscuro que lo acompañaba, también ataviado de abrigos, que como los del director de Durmstrang, y a diferencia de los del resto de los alumnos, parecían más pesados y costosos, sin duda debía ser algo así como el favorito de ese hombre, y se le hacía extrañamente familiar, retiró la vista velozmente al notar que el muchacho le miraba y casi imperceptiblemente, alzaba las comisuras de sus labios como si retuviera una sonrisa, que quizá no le mostraba con la boca, pero que le dejaba ver en el brillo de sus ojos oscuros.

–Oh, no puede ser ¡Es Viktor Krum!- espetó un muy emocionado Ron que sonreía con una expresión idiota y llena de sorpresa en el rostro.

–Sí, lo sé, es estupendo- le secundó un muy contento Harry que sonreía un poco, tímidamente, mientras con disimulo veía a la mesa de Ravenclaw, Cho Chang le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios mientras una amiga suya le decía algo al oído, Luna y Ginny sonrieron, una con un atisbo triste en la mirada, la otra con irritación, odiaba a esa chica.

– ¿Qué tiene de interesante ese Viktor? Ya lo habíamos visto en la final del Campeonato Mundial de Quidditch y me parece que lo hace bien, pero eso no lo hace el mejor…- intervino una extrañada Hermione que había identificado al muchacho al escuchar su nombre y que se preguntaba dudosa el por qué de que ese chico le mirara de esa forma tan… ¿Coqueta? Dios, pero si eso era imposible.

Oh, genial, de todos los años en que pudo quedar atrapado, tenía que justamente terminar atrapado en _ese_ año, el de su episodio como hurón botador, su mirada se movió instantáneamente a uno de los costados al fondo del comedor, un hombre de caminar disparejo, ojo mágico, cicatrices, piel muy maltratada y reseca, ataviado de vestimentas empolvadas y un abrigo que parecía pesar lo mismo que un hoci-corto sueco, apareció por una de las puertas apostadas a los lados de la mesa de profesores ¡No! Joder, la última vez había sido un impostor, ahora ¿Qué le aseguraba que ese fuera el verdadero Moody?

Desvió su mirada un momento hacia una de sus piernas, sentía una curiosa molestia indeseable sobre la piel a pesar del pantalón de su uniforme, como picadas de mosquito cerca de su rodilla, se sorprendió de ver a un gato canela en miniatura que se le hacía muy familiar, observó fugazmente a la mesa de los Gryffindors, Hermione se removía incómoda y nerviosamente en lo que debía ser la búsqueda de algo, volvió a ver a la pequeña criatura y la tomó con cuidado para colocarla en la mesa, el gritito de una de las chicas que lo rodeaban alertó a las demás y a los que tenía al frente.

–Oh Morgana ¿Qué es esa cosa?- chilló con curiosidad una de ellas, a la cual identificó como Daphne Greengrass.

–Acabemos con ese horrible engendro- espetó rudamente Millicent Bulstrode, la cual veía con el ceño fruncido al pequeño animal, Draco las ignoró y le dio un trocito muy pequeño de camarón.

–No hay por qué alarmarse, es un gato, solo que le han encogido, asumo que ha de ser porque no está permitido traerlos a esta área del castillo, así que solo hay que encontrar a su dueño- explicó con calma sin cambiar su expresión, observaba a Crookshanks comer y sobaba con un dedo al gato que ahora era del tamaño de un hámster con sobrepeso.

–Eso parece una rata mal formada ¿Quién tendría algo tan espantoso consigo?- inquirió una extrañada Astoria Greengrass, Pansy observaba de reojo mientras comía, justo al lado derecho de quien ocupaba la cabecera de la mesa, a Draco el chico que aparentemente ocupaba su puesto le daba mala espina, los sonidos ofensivos del gato le sacaron de sus pensamientos, el felino observaba amenazadoramente a la chica que había hecho aquel comentario mientras bufaba irritado, rio por lo bajo y observó a la muchacha.

–Iníon, creo que has herido sus sentimientos- trató de decir algo más pero Dumbledore volvió a colocarse de pie luego de que se hubiera sentado para dejar que los invitados se acomodaran con los demás alumnos y cenaran en paz.

–Jóvenes…- les llamó, todos los presentes le miraban con interés, Draco no podía quitarse de la cabeza que Karkarov le escrutaba de forma maliciosa y extraña, pensó en algo bastante retorcido pero que no dejaba de ser una posibilidad, si ese hombre había sido un mortífago en su realidad ¿Qué le aseguraba que no estuviera del lado de su padre en esta? Tragó grueso al tiempo que bebía de su jugo de manzana, ah le encantaba, era como su elixir de la vida eterna y le ayudaba a alejar sus malos pensamientos.

–El Torneo de los Tres magos- dijo, se acercó a un extraño pilar de su estatura, ricamente decorado con labrados perfectamente elaborados y al colocar su mano a unos centímetros de este, las paredes del objeto comenzaron a decaer y a desvanecerse, una copa enorme y de apariencia desgastada se dejó ver.

–Este es, el cáliz de fuego- dijo solemne –En su interior deberán echar sus nombres, aquellos que quieran participar en el torneo… Pero quiero que lo piensen bien antes de decidir postularse… Porque si son seleccionados para participar, no habrá vuelta atrás… Estarán solos… El Ministerio ha dado a saber que se requiere la entrada en vigencia de una norma de seguridad que dicta que, los menores de quince años, no podrán participar… Los que estén interesados, tienen hasta el jueves que viene, a esta misma hora, para colocar sus nombres en el cáliz- una serie de abucheos se dejaron escuchar, los gemelos Weasley sonreían y vitoreaban porque tenían la edad adecuada.

–Podremos hacerlo George- exclamó un entusiasta Fred, Lee Jordan sonreía abiertamente a sus amigos.

–Y ganaremos Fred- exclamó su gemelo con aun más entusiasmo.

–Lo siento pero ese torneo es mío- bromeó un Lee Jordan extasiado por el ambiente, los cuchicheos revoloteaban, los grititos de emoción, las voces gruesas de otros alumnos mayores, las alumnas de Beauxbatons hablaban entre ellas sonriendo y gesticulando grácilmente, los chicos de Durmstrang hablaban entre ellos, se veían rudos e imponentes, Dumbledore apenas había podido explicar el procedimiento de selección, sonreía contento desde su asiento observando y palpando la emoción que podía fácilmente respirarse allí.

–Claro que no mi amigo- dijo un sonriente Fred.

–Nosotros venceremos- completó George.

–Es un torneo, su participación será individual, así que solo uno puede ganar, chicos… Serán contendientes, no podrán hacerlo juntos- intervino Hermione con uso de su gran lógica, mientras buscaba con la vista a Crookshanks.

–Claro que no mi querida Herms- intervino Fred.

–Mi hermano y yo pasaremos todas las pruebas y empataremos en la final- explicó George.

– ¿Y mamá les dejará hacerlo?- inquirió un extrañado Ron que todavía miraba embobado a Fleur delacour, de quien no había conseguido apartar la mirada desde el mismo momento en que la había visto, Ginny negó irritada, los chicos podían ser muy idiotas cuando se lo proponían, Luna sonrió educadamente a alguien que se acercaba a espaldas de Hermione.

–Buenas noches, Draco Fomoré- saludó con expresión de estar viendo a alguna de sus criaturas revolotear alrededor del muchacho, el rubio se contuvo de hacer algún comentario al respecto, y le hizo un asentimiento en saludo acompañado de un '_buenas noches Iníon Lovegood_' dicho con voz queda.

–Buenas noches, Iníon- se dirigió a Hermione, esta le miró extrañada pero con un anormal brillo en sus ojos que parecía de alegría, descartó la idea rápidamente, seguro solo le resultaba extraño que fuera a buscarla y como cosa rara, tenía curiosidad, definitivamente ella no podía dejar de ser una sabelotodo-insufrible-y-mojigata, ni aunque cambiara de mundo.

–He venido para entregarle algo que creo que ha estado buscando- dijo, ella sonrió ampliamente al notar como metía la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica, que ahora lucía como la de un perfecto y bien acicalado Slytherin, y cuidadosamente sacaba una bola de pelos que maullaba aguda y sonoramente.

– ¡Crookchanks!- exclamó sorprendida y sonriente, se puso de pie de inmediato y se acercó a él con una alegre sonrisa llena de emoción y gratitud en los labios, algo se removió incómodamente en su pecho, la rata-de-biblioteca-Granger nunca le había sonreído directa o indirectamente, mucho menos de aquella manera, pero por extraño que fuera, por insólito y apabullante que resultara, verla sonreír así solo para él, era algo gratificante, le hacía sentir eufórico y orgulloso de sí mismo, y algo en su arraigado sentido egoísta le decía que sonrisas así solo debían ser para él, se reprendió internamente por ello con crucios mentales.

–Gracias por encontrarlo- agregó con voz más calma pero igualmente feliz, él sonrió de lado con tranquilidad, no debía salirse de su papel, el brillo juguetón y misterioso aun así no desaparecía, era algo demasiado arraigado en su esencia como para desvanecerse bajo las capas de su nueva identidad.

–Creo que este pequeño me ha encontrado a mí, Iníon- contestó, se lo tendió para que lo tomara, pero alguien tropezó contra él e hizo que el gato cayera de su palma y lo atrapara en vilo, observó al felino a salvo y apresado entre su manos, benditos fueran sus reflejos de buscador, se giró para encarar a quien lo hubiera hecho, Viktor Krum le miraba desde unos centímetros más arriba, le pasaba por casi media cabeza, jodida su suerte al volver a su estatura de cuando tenía quince.

–Señor, me parece que debería ser un poco más cuidadoso- espetó con tono cordial pero severo, a Hermione no le pasó desapercibida esa expresión vacía e inescrutable, aparentemente le había irritado que le tropezaran de esa forma tan descuidada, incluso ella podía ver que el muchacho de Durmstrang lo había hecho apropósito.

–Lo siento, no le he visto, me distrraje mirrando- dijo con acento fuerte al tiempo que veía a Hermione, ella le devolvía la mirada sorprendida, un maullido le hizo girar la vista hacia la mano de Draco, que se contenía de fruncir el ceño y le observaba imperturbable, el gato le bufaba a Viktor directamente, con los pelos del lomo erizados y expresión irritada y desafiante, el chico alzó una de sus gruesas cejas dubitante.

El rubio observó a Krum, ¿Era uno de los mejores jugadores de Quidditch? Sí ¿Admiraba su juego? Sí, pero en este vórtice del mal en que había quedado preso, sin dudas, ese Viktor Krum era una versión que le caía tan bien como el llanto de una mandrágora adulta.

–Dámelo Draco, está enojado y puede lastimarte- dijo de repente Hermione tratando de romper el ambiente tenso que se había formado, el resto de los Gryffindors y la Ravenclaw miraban la escena sin decir nada, solo cuchicheando cualquier otro tema entre sí al tiempo que escuchaban con atención, el roce de las manos de Hermione con las suyas le devolvió a la realidad, la calidez del contacto que ella mantenía mientras tomaba con cuidado al gato era algo que muy a su pesar, estaba disfrutando secretamente, pero su goce acabó demasiado rápido para su gusto, casi gruñó al sentir que ella se apartaba un poco y que Viktor volvía a mirarla de soslayo mientras también le miraba a él.

–Iníon Granger, que tenga bonita noche- le dijo a la castaña y volteó en dirección a Harry y a Ron, viendo también a Luna de soslayo.

–Es bueno verles de nuevo, que tengan una feliz noche- sonrió y con un asentimiento dio vuelta sobre sus talones y se marchó luego de dedicarle una última mirada a Hermione, ella había tratado de llamarlo, incluso se había quedado con la mano extendida, pero fingió no haberla escuchado, vio en último momento como Krum le hacía también un asentimiento leve y se marchaba, no sin antes tomar la mano que ella había dejado en el aire y besarla cortamente, frunció levemente el ceño y se fue a su mesa de nuevo al tiempo que recuperaba su expresión apacible.

–Veo que Viktor Krum no es muy de tu agrado- le habló Theodore que jugaba con una diminuta cajita balanceándola a los lados, pudo notar cómo en el interior parecía haber una pequeña ciudad en miniatura y al agitar suavemente, unas figuritas como de carcachas de ruedas muggles parecían moverse a través de esta, alzó una ceja con curiosidad, pero lo obvió.

–No me desagrada el señor Krum, solo me ha parecido que debió ser un poco más gentil, noté que él tiene interés por la Iníon Granger y si es así, hacer esas cosas obviamente no generará una buena impresión en ella- se explicó con presteza, adoraba su facilidad para la mentira, solo rogaba que a este Theodore sí pudiera engañarlo, el castaño se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al tiempo que continuaba jugando con su aparatito muggle y se mantenía pendiente de que Filch no lo cachara, ninguno de los dos volvió a intercambiar palabras por el resto de la velada.

–Draco ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- la voz de una de las chicas de Slytherin llamó su atención, volteó a verla y notó que se trataba de Daphne, la mayor de las Greengrass, él asintió como toda respuesta.

– ¿Qué te hizo venir a estudiar aquí en Hogwarts?- inquirió apoyando el rostro en una de sus manos que se alzaba al colocar su codo sobre la gran mesa, las chicas a sus costados y otros cuantos compañeros de casa en frente de él voltearon esperando su respuesta, el rubio sintió que una alerta se encendía en el fondo de su cráneo, recordó toda la historia que había inventado para casos como esos.

–Creí que sería más conveniente que educarme en casa de los Black, ahora que soy el único que queda de mi estirpe, es necesario que me de a conocer y rompa, aunque sea solo temporalmente, con el esquema de secretismo que siempre ha envuelto a mi familia… Además, era lo más adecuado, Sirius y Narcissa necesitan intimidad- se explicó con simpleza bien estudiada, los labios de Astoria dibujaron una O perfecta de la impresión que le causaron sus palabras, las chicas le observaban entre admiradas y embebidas en su apariencia que a diferencia de la de sus demás compañeros de cuarto año, era de alguien un poco más maduro a pesar de haber vuelto a tener quince físicamente.

–Ya… Sabes, por lo que veo eres muy maduro para tu edad, hablas como un adulto y es raro si consideras que tienes solo catorce- contestó tratando de continuar la conversación.

–De hecho quince, soy un año mayor para mi grado, fue necesario por cuestiones del nivel de enseñanza que algunos tópicos en mi educación no alcanzaron a satisfacer dentro de las exigencias requeridas para cursar el quinto año- dijo con tono explicativo, pero vacío, poco y nada le importaba interactuar con ella, no podía, sabía que esa chica podría ser una buena novia de colegio, pero que a la hora de la verdad, lo más seguro era que lo abandonara, como la otra Astoria había hecho en cuanto lo condenaron a Azkaban, verla renegar de él había sido solo otra decepción más y no estaba dispuesto a pasar por lo mismo de nuevo.

–Bien, ya me retiro, que pasen buenas noches, señoritas- dijo cortésmente y con un asentimiento ataviado de una sonrisa amable, se puso de pie elegantemente y se encaminó a las puertas del Gran Comedor, cuando se disponía a salir, alguien tiró de la manga de su túnica suavemente, se volteó tratando de contener en su fuero la sarta de improperios que le llegaban a la mente, ya quería irse a su habitación, necesitaba meditar, descansar y tener una pequeña sesión con su saco de boxeo ¿Era mucho pedir? 'Salazar bendito, ten piedad', pensó irritado.

–Siento molestarte, Draco Fomoré- dijo Luna desprendiendo el agarre que tenía sobre la túnica del Slytherin.

–No es molestia, Iníon Lovegood- contestó como tantas veces había ensayado, ella le miró con un atisbo de sorpresa al ver que él sabía su nombre, era eso o que le sorprendía que no le llamara lunática sabiendo que ya debía estar enterado de quién era ella y como había sido bautizada en Hogwarts.

– ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- inquirió tratando de apresurar las cosas, necesitaba con urgencia largarse de allí antes de que cualquier otro idiota quisiera curiosear sobre 'el chico nuevo'.

–Es que quería decirte que tienes polvillo de mecrodionos sobre ti, debes tener cuidado, es peligroso cuando se acumula en cantidades tan grandes sobre una persona- le explicó como en una ensoñación, pero con rostro extrañamente compungido, quiso bufar, insultarla, burlarse, pero solo atinó a alzar una ceja dubitante.

– ¿Y que son esos, Iníon Lovegood?- contestó tratando de sonar lo más interesado posible, ya después podría reírse de sus estupideces en privado.

–Son hadas a las que le gusta jugar con el orden del tiempo, toman cosas y las esconden en otros espacios cronológicos, por ello a veces perdemos objetos importantes, que aparecen cuando no los buscamos, los hacen 'saltar' las barreras del tiempo… Pero cuando su polvillo cae sobre las personas, y se acumula mucha cantidad, pueden hacerlos viajar a ellos, y encontrarse repentinamente atascados en otras épocas, o incluso en otros mundos… ¿No te ha sucedido algo que te haga pensar que estás viviendo otra vez lo mismo, o que estás viviendo otra vida diferente a la tuya?- el rostro del muchacho se tornó lívido, la palidez de su tez solo era comparada con el color mortecino del Varón Sanguinario, boqueó unas tres veces.

–Me dejas bastante… Impresionado… Pero… Me temo que no he pasado por algo así… No que yo sepa al menos… Sin embargo suelo tener uno que otro deja vu en algunas ocasiones- balbuceó tratando de no irse de espaldas ¿De dónde había sacado ella esa locura? ¿Y si esas cosas eran reales? ¿Y si en ese mundo Lunática no estaba realmente loca? ¿Sería posible que la chica estuviera en lo correcto?

Una delicada sonrisa se posó en los labios de Luna, extrañamente, esa sonrisa no le producía esa misma sensación posesiva y orgullosa que la de Granger, no había ese sentimiento egoísta y acaparador, solo sentía que su tensión disminuía al creer que de alguna manera, no estaba tan loco después de todo, sonrió de lado satisfecho por su nuevo posible descubrimiento tratando de ignorar el tema de la sangre-sucia temporalmente.

–Creo que me ha dado una idea muy interesante de lo que sucede cuando tenemos una sensación de deja vu, Iníon, gracias por ello- contestó cortésmente y con un aire de galantería, que por lo que estaba comenzando a notar, era natural en su persona cuando no actuaba como un Malfoy.

–Ha sido un placer, me alegra que tengas la mente lo suficientemente abierta como para tratar de creer- le miró con un brillo de ilusión que repentinamente le hizo sentir culpable, y él que había deseado burlarse de ella, la verdad nunca se había tomado la molestia de hablarle y ahora que lo hacía, descubría que con locuras incluidas, la chica Lovegood tenía su lado agradable, era tan inocente que parecía una niña, no se explicaba como era que esa misma chica era una duelista tan buena en su realidad.

–El placer ha sido mío, Iníon- le hizo una muy leve inclinación que ella correspondió imitando el gesto, él fijó sus ojos bicolores en la figura masculina que estaba a las espaldas de Luna.

–Oh, Harry, es un gusto volver a verte- pronunció educadamente, pero el azabache no se veía feliz, por el contrario, le miraba con la mandíbula apretada y se notaba que hacía un gran esfuerzo por no verse enfadado, sonrió de lado y desvió su atención a la rubia que veía también al Gryffindor atentamente, solo que esta estaba levemente sonrojada ¡Ja! Tal parecía que ya tenía como fastidiar a Potty con su 'educación perfecta', le hizo un leve asentimiento que Harry no correspondió.

–Lo mismo digo- espetó más bruscamente de lo que había querido, miró a Luna intensamente.

–Luna, hoy me toca a mí acompañarte a la entrada de tu sala común- le habló a la rubia suavizando su expresión, Draco formó una realista sonrisa fingida para despedirse.

–Creo que me retiro primero, estoy seguro de que desearán conversar por el camino- dijo llamando la atención de ambos, se despidió con un gesto y reanudó su marcha a las mazmorras con paso tranquilo y elegante.

¡Al fin! Merlín se había decidido a apiadarse de él y le había permitido llegar a su habitación rápidamente y sin ninguna persona molesta rondando a su alrededor, se dispuso a sacar las cosas del bolso negro desgastado que Sirius le había entregado, sonrió para sí mismo al ver los objetos en el interior, las hacía levitar acomodándolas en su espacio libre, aparentemente esos biombos a cada lado de su cama y los correspondientes a cada una de las demás camas endoseladas eran como una división territorial, era genial, sobre todo porque era un espacio grande, reforzó con un hechizo las pantallas para que no se cayeran si por error las tropezaba, movió con otro más su cama hacia un costado dejando solo un pequeño pasillo del ancho de su mesita de noche y del lado derecho el resto del espacio para acomodar los implementos de entrenamiento que descansaban sobre su colchón, con hechizos y más hechizos se dedicó a dejar levitando el saco, las pesas, la pera de boxeo, las mancuernas y el en suelo la colchoneta, todo parecía sujeto por repisas, cuerdas y ganchos invisibles, era un perfecto gimnasio fusión muggle-mágico.

Con una floritura extra, su uniforme ya descansaba en la cama perfectamente doblado y sus ropas solo quedaron reducidas a un par de tenis y una bermuda negra hasta los tobillos con múltiples bolsillos, y una sudadera verde olivo que cubría una camiseta negra con el diseño de un cantante muggle que había descubierto que para su mala suerte, le encantaba, al igual que esas ropas que usaban los no mágicos para entrenarse, Sirius se había encargado de mostrarle el mundo de los muggles de una forma en que le era imposible odiarlos, sí, eran inferiores, no, no tenían el poder que él poseía, pero ¿Y qué? Igual se las apañaban para tratar de vivir bien, así que el cómo lo hiciera, no era realmente su problema.

La puerta se abrió de estrépito, nadie había tocado, nadie se había molestado en pedir permiso, un joven de cabellos castaños rizados hasta la quijada y ojos azul eléctrico, entró altivo y con mirada fiera observando todo a su alrededor, Crabbe y Goyle seguían de cerca al chico mirando fijamente con expresión idiota en dirección a Draco, el rubio detuvo su entrenamiento a mitad de su sesión de abdominales y se quedó en el suelo viendo a los tres muchachos que acababan de entrar, midiendo las posibilidades de alcanzar su varita y pegarlos al techo lo que quedaba de noche por irrumpir de esa forma dentro de la habitación.

– ¿Qué diablos se supone que haces?- espetó rudamente el chico castaño, que Draco identificó como el mismo que ocupaba la cabecera de la mesa de Slytherin a la hora de la cena, miró como los otros dos fruncían el ceño amenazadoramente, imitando el gesto del que parecía su líder.

–Me entreno, es una buena forma de mantenerme en forma y pasar el tiempo libre- respondió con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros levemente, como restando importancia al asunto.

–No me importa eso, me refiero a ¿Qué crees que haces poniendo esa basura muggle en mí habitación?- el par de chicos súper-desarrollados a las espaldas del otro muchacho asentían intimidantes y sin realmente prestar mucha atención, Draco alzó una ceja inquisidoramente, una vocecilla en su interior le dijo 'tú también hacías lo mismo así que no puedes quejarte demasiado' ¿Pero qué rayos le pasaba a ese patético remedo de hijito de papi y mami? ¿Así había sido él en Hogwarts? ¿De verdad? ¡Morgana! Que Merlín le perdonara por haber sido tan patético, se puso de pie con tranquilidad y sacudió sus manos para sacar la mugre invisible que se había acumulado allí, miró al castaño fijamente y con rostro vacío.

–Esta habitación es de todos, y por lo que entendí al llegar, estos biombos separan el espacio de cada quién, por lo que puedo hacer lo que desee con mí trozo de habitación, señor…- dijo civilmente incitándolo a presentarse, joder, deseaba partirle la cara, ahora que sabía correctamente como hacerlo gracias a Sirius, lo anhelaba con fervor, el problema no era ese estúpido, eran esos dos imbéciles y tarados de sus ex-guardaespaldas, el castaño bufó con burla y sonrió ladinamente luego lleno de sorna, sus duras facciones sin duda debían ser de algún sitio decididamente eslavo o algo parecido, no podía ser inglés ni aunque naciera de nuevo.

–Si tan poderosa fue alguna vez tu familia, deberías saber quién soy- espetó con orgullo y la evidente irritación creciendo, Draco le miraba fijamente, sosteniéndole la mirada y venciéndole poco a poco en su duelo no verbal, Theodore y Blaise entraron en ese momento en silencio, la puerta se cerró nuevamente de forma suave y ambos chicos miraron extrañados la escena, pero suponiendo lo que se vendría, seguramente otro más que sería apaleado por el idiota mimado y que luego solo se mantendría callado cada que le viera cerca.

–Lamento decepcionarle, pero no, desconozco quién eres, de saberlo no te haría gastar palabras ni tiempo en contestarme ¿No crees?- continuó contestando inexpresivo, Theo le hizo una seña a Blaise, notaba en el brillo de los ojos de Draco un chispeante nivel de agresividad que no dejaba de crecer, aparentemente este chico era de los que no se quedaban quietos si les provocaban, ambos se acercaron un poco pero se mantuvieron a una distancia prudente.

–Zabini, Nott, me parece estupendo que hayan llegado, verán, me preguntaba ¿Cómo es que este chico no sabe quién soy? Supongo que nadie mencionó mi nombre ni lo instruyó correctamente durante la cena…- les habló mirándoles directamente, ambos le miraron con dignas expresiones de irritación e incredulidad ¿Pero qué se creía? El muchacho de mirada azulina pasó de Draco momentáneamente, les miraba como si quisiera inyectarles veneno directo a las yugulares, devolvió su vista al rubio.

–Soy Czar Vratar', hijo de Mavra y Hedeon Vratar'… No creo que no hayas escuchado hablar de mí o de mi familia con anterioridad- espetó con orgullo desmedido, Draco sonrió de lado parsimonioso, así que eso era, solo un chiquillo sangre-pura más, el estúpido que se atrevía a ocupar su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa de Slytherin en el Gran Comedor

–Es bueno saber como se llama señor Vratar', pero me temo que no, ustedes son tan conocidos para mí, como lo soy yo para ustedes- respondió con estudiada elegancia haciendo uso de su lengua afilada, se cruzó de brazos decididamente flojos, dejándose ver distendido y distraído, sabía lo que se venía más adelante, casi podía predecirlo, ese idiota trataría de quedar bien y como un maldito principito, pero él no se dejaría pisotear, ni como Fomoré, ni mucho menos como Malfoy.

–Bien, ya sabes quién soy, ahora desaparece tus porquerías muggles de mi presencia, en este lugar no se admiten objetos de este tipo, y mucho menos esta es una casa adecuada para los traidores a la sangre- habló entre dientes con el ceño profundamente fruncido y casi soltando gruñidos, la sonrisa de Draco desapareció y fue sustituida por un rictus de duda.

–Sí, como escuchaste, te he llamado traidor a la sangre, y ni te atrevas a negarlo, te vi hablando con la bastarda sangre-sucia de Granger, ella te acompañó más de la mitad del viaje ¿No es así? La misma Pansy me contó sobre tu intervención en su altercado con la rata de biblioteca, eres un amante de los muggles- continuó incitándolo en el mismo tono agresivo.

Draco frunció el ceño, nunca le habían llamado así, y jamás se había sentido tan insultado ¿Quién se creía el muy cretino como para llamarlo de esa forma solo porque había sido presa de las circunstancias? ¿Y quién se creía además para tratar de juzgar sus acciones? Oh no, con él estaba muy equivocado, no iba a dejarse intimidar, ni humillar, si quería hablar con squibs, muggles, sangre-sucias, ratas, alcachofas o lo que se le diera la gana, lo haría, y ningún riquillo-mono-neuronal iba a decir nada en su contra.

–Me temo que eso no será posible, ya que esas cosas están en mí espacio de la habitación, y que por demás, el tema de con quiénes me relaciono está fuera de discusión, así que sería mucho mejor para todos que simplemente se hiciera a la idea y dejara de insultar a todo lo que respire a su alrededor que no sea de su agrado, porque es extremadamente molesto- espetó con desprecio total mezclado de un tono mortífero de advertencia, con un encantamiento no verbal invocó su varita que fue a dar a su mano quedando oculta a causa de su postura.

–Repite eso maldito imbécil- espetó violentamente mientras lo tomaba del cuello de su sudadera, Theo y Blaise se mantenían en tensión esperando que alguno de los dos diera el primer golpe, Crabbe y Goyle veían un poco shockeados como su 'líder' se salía de control y el 'chico nuevo' se mantenía indiferente.

Ya había estado en Azkaban, había estado frente a Voldemort, había sido castigado a crucios por su fallo al momento de matar a Dumbledore, incluso había recibido un puñetazo de Granger en tercer año, no le quedaba mucho de ese miedo irracional que se apostillaba en su pecho antes de convertirse en un mortífago de juguete, se sentía extrañamente calmado, y definitivamente no era porque fuera valiente, en absoluto lo era, de hecho podía ver a Czar haciendo disimuladamente un esfuerzo por tratar de levantarlo del suelo; 'pies firmes, plantados siempre en tierra' le había dicho Sirius muchas veces, debía concentrarse en no dejar que tomara ventaja y el momento llegaría.

Uno, dos, tres segundos y… Allí estaba, el intento estúpido de pegarle un puñetazo al sentir que no podía controlar la situación, detuvo el golpe en vilo y Crabbe y Goyle se movieron bastante rápidamente a pesar de su peso para rescatar al castaño, Draco lo empujó levemente desequilibrándolo para que retrocediera unos pasos, en una floritura mandó a volar a los dos mastodontes al otro lado de la habitación, haciéndolos chocar con la pared, Theodore y Blaise por poco no reaccionaban, pero se movieron como balas a donde los atolondrados y enormes muchachos estaban tirados, soltando quejidos e improperios por lo bajo, aturdidos por el duro golpe, les apuntaron con sus varitas y los desarmaron en menos de tres segundos.

Czar estaba asustado, lo había notado, no había acción de tomar su varita de alguno de los bolsillos de su túnica, por lo visto estaba petrificado ¡Ja! ¡Cobarde! sonrió con sorna despertando su lado Slytherin, sus ojos se encendieron en un brillo peligroso hasta para aquel amenazante joven de piel alabastrina, de facciones duras y bien marcadas, avanzó lentamente mientras convocaba un accio aprovechando que el idiota se había quedado paralizado y guardó ambas varitas en uno de los bolsillos de su sudadera, cerró la cremallera sellando el bolsillo para evitar que alguna pudiera salirse del interior.

–Sabes, Vratar'… Soy alguien que trata de ser cortés… Pero definitivamente, no soporto que me amenacen… Si me tratas bien, voy a tratarte bien, pero sino…- su sonrisa se desvaneció en un rictus del despertar de un demonio encerrado, la bestia en su interior llena de ira y de odio dispuesta a descargarse en ese iluso.

–Puedo mostrarte por qué mi apellido es temido de donde yo vengo…- dijo, aunque más bien hablaba de su verdadero apellido, de los Malfoy, no de los Fomoré, sonrió con malicia infinita, el brillo en sus ojos bicolores le deba un aire siniestro, las piedras en las cuencas de la calavera deslumbraban lúgubremente y la plata desgastada parecía donar su resplandor a la nada misma, optando por un aura malévola que refulgía gozosa por el alrededor entero de Draco, de alguna forma la palabra dolor se anunciaba desde sus pupilas.

– ¿Asustado?- inquirió con voz ronca, el echo de que se mantuviera tranquilo le hacía ver más amenazante que si hubiera gritado, el joven pareció salir de su trance y se irguió en toda su altura y porte, con el ceño fruncido, en un repentino ataque de orgullo o de insensatez, según cómo quisiera definirse.

–Un Vratar' no le teme a nada, mucho menos a un don nadie que no significa la más mínima miseria- espetó valiente y tomando posición de pelea, una no muy buena a juicio de Draco, este se mantuvo inmóvil, sonriendo sin decir palabra, a Czar no le duraría mucho su momento de ímpetu renovado.

– ¿Qué esperas para moverte? ¿Necesitas que te apalee primero?- trató de incitar, el rubio no se movía y él no sabía qué hacer, jamás había tenido que luchar, mucho menos a lo muggle, manera tan sucia y vulgar a su parecer, pero Draco no le respondía.

Entró en un lapsus de desesperación y casi corrió hacia él para agarrar impulso y golpearlo, el otro Slytherin solo lo esquivó en un movimiento, lo intentó de nuevo, pero volvió a fallar, el rubio lo haló de una muñeca y se abrió para darle un golpe en el abdomen, vio su oportunidad, le pegó en el estómago antes de que el otro pudiera responder ¡Ja! Ventajas de ser un ambidiestro, aprovechó que el muchacho se había doblado un poco, liberándose del agarre y asestándole un puñetazo en la cara que alcanzó a partirle el labio, Draco se quedó quieto unos instantes y cuando Czar se disponía a golpearlo de nuevo, este reaccionó intempestivamente.

– ¡Mi turno!- gruñó lleno de ira, ya una vez Granger lo había hecho y no había sabido como defenderse, pero ahora que sí podía hacerlo, no le daría a nadie la oportunidad de salir impune luego de semejante osadía.

Se lanzó sobre él propinándole un sonoro puñetazo que a juzgar por el sonido crujiente y el alarido posterior, le había roto la nariz, Czar se sujetó la zona golpeada rápidamente tratando de contener la cálida sangre que sentía fluir, algunos alumnos se asomaban por la puerta de la recámara que había sido abierta sin que ninguno de los seis en la habitación lo notaran, luego de que Crabbe y Goyle azotaran contra la fría roca de la pared circular en un sonido sordo, con el puño contrario agredió a su adversario sin darle tiempo de recuperarse pegándole en el abdomen; en un momento de desesperación, Vratar' se abalanzó sobre él casi tacleándolo, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, no sentía que sus fuerzas fueran suficientes, el rubio le estaba ganando, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y le propinó otro golpe en la zona lateral de la quijada que emitió un muy leve crujido, Draco se sintió aturdido por el golpe, pero al distinguir un manchón negro sobre sí, dio vuelta con toda la fuerza cinemática que generaba su propio peso quedando él encima, golpeó con fuerza en el pecho del chico, al aclararse su vista le golpeó en el rostro una, dos veces.

–Buenas noches Czar- musitó guturalmente con deleite pronunciando el nombre del muchacho en un susurro mortífero, le asestó un último puñetazo en la sien y Czar cedió a la inconsciencia de inmediato.

–Señor Fomoré, a mi despacho, ahora…- la voz de ultratumba de Snape resonó en la habitación ¿Cuando había llegado? Mierda, la posición en que estaba le hacía ver como el agresor, Blaise y Nott dejaron a Crabbe y Goyle con movimientos lentos y pausados

–Ustedes también acompáñenme, y que alguien despierte al joven Vratar', él también debe venir- ordenó secamente antes de salir como bólido de la recamara con su capa negra ondeando lúgubre y peligrosamente tras él.


	8. Un Draco diferente

¡Buenas, buenas mi querida gentesita bella! :D Por aquí su servidora que viene a ustedes con un nuevo cap de esta historia que apenas comienza, sé que me tardé bastante en actualizar, y lo siento, pero se juntaron muchas cosas que me impidieron hacerlo antes, más el hecho de que i inspiración bullía pero mi cerebro parecía no poder interpretarla correctamente con ideas del todo coherentes, así que me costó quedar medianamente satisfecha al menos, este chapter es un abrebocas a algunos eventos más importantes que se avecinan, y que espero salgan acorde a lo que tengo planeado para que sea de su agrado :)

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a **lis07, DRALUNA, FDM, Yukime Hiwatari, sasuhina y Miss malfoy mellark**. Ha sido inspirador leerlos :)

Por allí me preguntaron el significado de la palabra **Iníon**, lo cual debí aclarar en el cap anterior pero que no hice (tiendo a ser bastante despistada casi a diario xD), significa **Señorita**, al traducirlo literalmente del irlandés, Draco lo utiliza debido a su falsa identidad, ya en algún momento daré detalles sobre los verdaderos Fomoré y todo será más comprensible ;)

Por ahora solo me disculparés pr no esponder por aquí a los reviews de quienes no tienen cuenta, pero en verdad estoy súper falta de tiempo, así que lo haré de forma generalizada: Les agradezco infinitamente el apoyo, todos quienes se toman la molestia de leer lo que escribo tienen mi gratitud, especialmente quienes dejan estampada su opinión luego de leer mis actualizaciones, lamento decir que debo decepcionar a muchos, porque esto será un Dramione, no un DraLuna, sin embargo, ojalá eso no haga que dejen de leer, y si lo hace, pues qué se le va a hacer, solo desearé que hallen historias que cumplan con sus espectativas y las superen, porque no hay nada mejor para una lectora que hallar una historia que la apasione, con mucho cariño Ragnarokorgana.

Disclaimer: El mundo Potteriano y todos los elementos concoidos dentro de este pertenecen a la genial J.K. Rowling.

Ahora sin más ¡A leer!

**Chapter 8: Un Draco diferente.**

Estaban sentados solo dos de ellos, Theodore y Draco, los otros tres estaban de pie, esperaban al sexto alumno que debía presentarse ante Snape, el profesor de pociones aguardaba impaciente desde su posición, sentado sobre su asiento reclinable del otro lado del escritorio, las penumbras que predominaban gran parte del despacho lo hacían ver más amenazante y siniestro, el ambiente era silencioso, tenso, y lleno de una sensación fría cargada de una expectación que no les dejaba en paz, finalmente la pesada puerta de madera oscura se abrió con un chirrido que rompió con el mutismo y volvió a cerrarse para dar a Severus el momento perfecto de erguirse y mirar despectivamente a los seis jóvenes que aguardaban su castigo.

–No son todavía las once del acordado toque de queda especial de esta noche, la noche del primero de septiembre no ha terminado aun, su primer día del año escolar oficialmente no ha acabado todavía, pero ya están todos aquí, en problemas conmigo…- musitó lenta y tortuosamente, con voz de ultratumba, Crabbe y Goyle le miraban con expresiones idénticas de cachorritos bajo la lluvia y temblaban levemente por el frío y el temor que le tenían a su profesor, Zabini miraba a Snape con expresión de resignación esperando su sanción, Czar le veía con el ceño fruncido pero igualmente a la espera de un castigo duro, Theo y Draco se mantenían inescrutables, el primero con la mirada fija en el profesor, el segundo con sus ojos puestos en el resplandor de la luna que lograba colarse por la ventana.

–Señor Vratar', explíqueme ahora: ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- inquirió un amenazante Severus que movía sus labios casi imperceptiblemente pronunciando una sola palabra, Draco lo notó a pesar de que de su boca no había salido ningún sonido, había girado el rostro para ver a Snape a la cara en cuanto habló, estaba usando legeremancia con Czar.

–Yo entré y le dije que debía quitar esos asquerosos artilugios muggles de mí habitación porque es inaceptable que en nuestra casa haya gente que pretenda considerar como iguales a los sangre-sucias y a los sin magia, y que para más descaro, llene las mazmorras con cosas tan estúpidas, pero no quiso hacerme caso- espetó haciéndose el ofendido y señaló a Draco.

–Él me provocó profesor Snape- exclamó con tono de reproche, Draco se reacomodó distendido pero elegante en su silla, apoyando el codo derecho en el reposabrazos para poder colocar el contorno de su rostro sobre la mano y observar al muchacho con detenimiento, la expresión hierática de su cara le hacía ver dominante y solemne, destacaba sus facciones angulosas y pulcras.

– ¿Y podrías decirle entonces al profesor cómo fue que te provoqué, Vratar'?- inquirió con tranquilidad, sabía que seguro sería castigado, sabía que ahora Severus lo tendría en la mira, pero por nada del mundo se dejaría pisotear, si querían conocer su lado malo, entonces que fueran aprendiendo que con Draco, fuera Malfoy, o fuera Fomoré, nadie podía meterse, así que no dejaría dudas de que él había ganado la pelea, por su orgullo, por su honor, jamás dejaría que nadie lo dominara, nunca.

– ¡Te atreviste a hablar mal de mi familia imbécil, no te hagas el desentendido!- le gritó acercándose rápidamente al rubio, Blaise lo retuvo ganándose una mirada amenazante de parte de Goyle y un jalón de Crabbe, el moreno les miró enojado.

–No me toquen estúpidos- les espetó por lo bajo, los dos mastodontes trataron de írsele encima ante la mirada iracunda de Snape.

– Ya basta panda de idiotas- siseó mortalmente serio e intimidante, como siempre lo había hecho para mantener el control sobre ellos, los dos grandulones miraron a Draco repentinamente temerosos y asintiendo frenéticamente, Czar se llenó de rabia y les miró furioso.

– ¿Qué hacen estúpidos? Es a mí a quien deben obedecer, no a ese malnacido- casi les gritó, el rubio solo le miró callado mientras alzaba una ceja en desacuerdo, los dos aludidos se encogieron sobre si mismos y asintieron lentamente como tratando de recapacitar.

–Zabini ¿No crees que sería mejor apartarte de allí?- le inquirió con tono de obviedad.

Blaise miró directo a sus ojos bicolores, algo en ese ojo rojo deslavado le hacía ver siniestro ahora que su expresión lucía tan vacía e insensible, parecía presagiar muerte, como si compartiera su cuerpo con algún habitante del infierno, obedeció sin decir o hacer nada, colocándose al costado derecho del rubio, aquellos cabellos de platino refulgían de manera extraña en contraste con los mechones miel que le otorgaban un cariz de hilos de oro refinado y lleno de majestuosidad, un estremecimiento involuntario le atrapó en cuanto notó el aura tan aplastante que se desplegaba del chico, no parecía ser alguien con quien fuera bueno enemistarse de buenas a primeras.

–Bien, creo que puedes, ahora sí, responder a mi pregunta ¿No crees? Estoy seguro de que el profesor, tanto como yo, desea saberlo, no creo que esa escueta explicación tuya sea capaz de satisfacer sus requerimientos, y me temo que los míos tampoco, porque ambos sabemos que si mencioné a tu familia, fue solo para aclarar que no les conozco, al igual que tampoco ustedes me conocen a mí…- habló rompiendo la tensión que podía reconocer que se estaba generando en Blaise, miró rápidamente a Theodore, tan callado como era de esperarse, sentado en una pose parecida a la suya pero tan pacífico que parecía no estar.

– ¿Qué dijiste estúpido don nadie?- le espetó un irritado castaño, Snape se acercó a Czar tan silenciosamente que cuando él lo notó casi da un brinco en su lugar con cara de espanto.

–Señor Vratar'… Espero que tenga una buena explicación para mí…- rodó la vista sobre todos los presentes, Theo no se había percatado, todavía pensaba en Merlín sabría qué cosas, solo Draco le sostuvo el duelo de miradas en los segundos que se quedó clavando su aguda y penetrante vista en él para luego volver su atención al muchacho frente a su persona.

–Y-yo… Pro-profesor, ya le… Dije…- balbuceó con nerviosismo, Severus no era estúpido y si había alguien en ese colegio capaz de hacerlo temer de verdad, era él.

– ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió señor Zabini? Quizá usted o su amigo Nott puedan ser capaces de relatarme lo ocurrido…- inquirió en tono lúgubre sin mirar al moreno, mientras escrutaba a Crabbe y Goyle con la mirada.

–Eh, sí… Cuando Theodore y yo llegamos- el moreno notó cómo Czar le hacía gestos amenazantes mientras Snape no le miraba y cómo se quedaba quieto cuando Severus volteaba, siendo que los dos 'guardaespaldas' del castaño le hicieran gestos después, frunció el ceño incómodo por la situación, les dio una mirada rápida a Theodore que le hizo un leve asentimiento, y luego a Draco, que había vuelto a fijar su vista en la ventana como si ello fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

–Señor Zabini espero su respuesta- le apremió Severus con impaciencia en un siseo lleno de ese tono patentado creado para intimidar a jóvenes incautos que él parecía haber desarrollado, Blaise alzó la mirada en su dirección rápidamente.

–Sí, tiene razón… Lo siento… Como decía, cuando Nott y yo llegamos… Ellos discutían sobre algunas cosas que Fomoré había colocado en su parte de la habitación, pero… Fue Vratar' quien comenzó todo, él insultó a nuestro compañero y trató de pegarle primero, Crabbe y Goyle trataron de pegarle también, pero él tenía su varita y los mandó a volar y Theo y yo los desarmamos y los mantuvimos a raya para que no trataran de hacerlo de nuevo, luego… Simplemente se pelearon y Draco le ganó a Czar- explicó rápidamente, Snape veía en los recuerdos de Zabini según este narraba, sonrió con aire sarcástico.

– ¿Y eso fue lo mejor que se les ocurrió? ¿Retener a estos dos muchachos? ¿No pensaron en la posibilidad de… Detener a pelea?- inquirió con tono calmo, demasiado tranquilo, resultaba aterrador.

–No lo hicimos porque no quisimos…- habló Theodore por primera vez llamando la atención de todos, los otros seis presentes fijaron sus miradas en él.

–Solo dejamos que las cosas fluyeran… Vratar' sabe que sus 'amigos' solo lo siguen como idiotas- Crabbe y Goyle miraron al castaño con rabia frunciendo los ceños, pero este los ignoró olímpicamente.

–Preferimos que ellos arreglaran su disputa, además, Vratar' se lo merecía, él había insultado a nuestro compañero primero, incluso lo golpeó primero, así que era justo que obtuviera de vuelta lo que había provocado- se explicó seriamente, Snape frunció el ceño, por supuesto que lo sabía, ese mocoso solo causaba miedo por su nombre y por esos dos idiotas que lo seguían a sol y sombra, por nada más, pero no esperaba que Nott lo dijera tan impúdicamente, Czar le miraba con odio igual que sus 'amigos', Draco y Blaise le observaban, inexpresivo e impresionado, respectivamente.

–Creo que haré una excepción por ser la primera noche del año escolar… Pero escúchenme bien, si vuelve a suceder algo así, limpiarán a lo muggle el salón de pociones, los instrumentos y los calderos durante lo que quede de año, y me encargaré de hacerles reprobar mi materia- musitó amenazadoramente, ellos asintieron resignados ante la advertencia, Severus miró a Draco y Czar alternativamente.

–Y ustedes… Váyanse a dormir, si quieren darse de trompicones, que sus propios cuerpos se encarguen de curarles entonces, tienen prohibido ir a la enfermería a menos que sea algo extremadamente necesario, a menos que estén muriendo, tienen terminantemente prohibido causarle molestias a Poppy hasta que se hayan curado de los moretones que tienen- espetó furibundo.

–Desaparezcan de mi vista, ya… Y señor Vratar', vaya al Hall a reunirse con los demás prefectos, quiero que sea el primero en llegar y el último en terminar…- ordenó, los seis obedecieron rápidamente.

* * *

Descendían las escaleras en silencio, se encaminaban a las mazmorras, Draco quería aprovechar que no eran más de las once y media todavía para tener su sesión de entrenamiento, repentinamente Vratar' se detuvo y se giró a ver a Theodore y Zabini, que iban uno delante y el otro tras el rubio, respectivamente, el castaño fruncía el ceño con gesto iracundo.

–Ya luego de mi ronda arreglaré cuentas con ustedes- espetó amenazante, los aludidos le miraron con escepticismo, Draco se mantuvo inmóvil esperando a que el idiota continuara su camino para terminar de bajar las escaleras cuando los ojos azules de Czar chocaron con los suyos bicolores.

–Y tú… Quizá puedas acompañarme- le sonrió maliciosamente –Tu sangre-sucia también debe hacer ronda- dijo mientras continuaba su camino, a Draco le tomó un segundo extra reanudar su marcha, alzando una ceja en son de respuesta, su expresión le gritaba ¡Patético! Con toda obviedad, pero el castaño no podía notarlo al estar de espaldas.

–Quizá incluso pueda ayudarles para que se escabullan por las noches y puedan hacer pequeños mestizos juntos ¿No crees?- se continuaba mofando, la paciencia de Draco se acababa progresivamente, se quedaron en silencio otros segundos mientras alcanzaban el nivel del primer piso, al continuar descendiendo Czar volvió a girarse a verlo momentáneamente y siguió después con su camino, el rubio apretaba los puños disimuladamente dentro de los bolsillos de su sudadera, Vratar' no le había quitado su varita, así que estaba confiado en sabría Merlín qué cosa, quizá se había olvidado de ello, idiota sin cerebro.

–Mmm… ¿Sabes qué? Creo que mejor no les ayudo, si lo hago quizá tu amiguita me pegue alguna enfermedad o mis padres se enteren y decidan desheredarme- le volvió a incitar cuando llegaban al Hall, el rubio sacó las manos en los bolsillos y cerró las cremalleras de la sudadera, se subió las mangas hasta casi los codos dejando al descubierto una extraña aleación del morsmordre con algunas variaciones que en los días siguientes se habían comenzado a dibujar desde que se había colocado la dichosa joya de los herederos Fomoré.

La calavera antes negra era ahora como un dibujo elegante y tétrico de líneas que daban un efecto realista y sombras perfectamente elaboradas, pero el relleno era inexistente, por lo que el color del cráneo era el mismo de su piel, las cuencas permanecían oscuras, como si desde la nada misma algo observara a quien posara su vista en ellas, de su boca con colmillos dignos de la dentadura de serpiente y muelas que parecían cúmulos de incisivos, otros dos reptiles más de la misma especie eran escupidos de forma que se enredaban entre ellos, formaban un nudo llano un poco flojo y luego continuaban su recorrido a lo largo del brazo pálido del muchacho para terminar con las fauces abiertas de forma amenazante justo en la zona interna de su muñeca, aquella serpiente negra había sido reemplazada por dos, que tal y como la calavera, eran del mismo color de la piel de Draco y con el mismo estilo realista de elaborado, fielmente decoradas con rombos en su diseño, podía ser que el instinto de supervivencia de cualquiera le llevara a pensar que esas cosas realmente podían morderle si se acercaba demasiado al chico.

El brillo asesino en los ojos de Draco, su expresión seria, tensa y llena de ira, la manera en como su respiración se agitaba lentamente, Theodore y Blaise suponían que sucedería, y para bien o para mal, ya sabían por quién tomarían partido.

–Además, no quiero terminar por ser algo así como el padrino de unos engendros que solo vendrán al mundo a ser aberraciones de la naturaleza- dijo despectivamente mientras se dirigían a las escaleras que los llevarían del Hall a las mazmorras.

Draco se acercó rápidamente a Czar por la espalda y lo haló de la túnica hacia un costado suyo, casi haciéndolo caer, se asió del cuello de la túnica del castaño ante la mirada estupefacta de Crabbe y Goyle y unos estáticos Theodore y Blaise que solo atinaron a amenazar por las espaldas a los grandulones, el rubio hizo chocar al otro muchacho contra una pared luego de desplazarlo casi a rastras por buena parte de la estancia, movido por la fuerza desmedida que su ira le proporcionaba, casi alcanzaba a hacer que Vratar' separara sus pies del suelo por cinco centímetros, lo necesario para poder mirarlo de frente de forma intimidante, salvaje y venenosa.

* * *

Vaya, cada vez el camino al Hall se le hacía más largo, descender de la torre de Gryffindor hasta allí para reunirse con los demás prefectos y hacer las rondas le encantaba, pero por alguna extraña razón, desde hacía casi un año sentía que a pesar de que le complacía estudiar, necesitaba algo más, y una vocecilla en su cabeza no paraba de repetirle que lo que quería era a un compañero con quien de verdad pudiera hablar, porque claro, sus amigos no alcanzaban a entenderla del todo, por ello siempre le había faltado un algo que la hiciera sentirse parte de un todo, y su grupo de colegio no era exactamente ese _algo_, salió de su ensoñación al oír unas voces, provenían directo del Hall, apresuró el paso y terminó de bajar los escalones de dos en dos para llegar más rápido, la voz de Czar Vratar' hacía eco en las pétreas estructuras del recibidor del castillo, se escuchaban cargadas de rabia, sorna y veneno, estaba burlándose de alguien, muy cruelmente debía decir, un golpe seco le hizo dar un respingo y el cuadro que encontró le hizo alarmarse, Nott y Zabini apuntando a Crabbe y Goyle con sus varitas en dirección a sus cuellos, el idiota del principito de Slytherin contra una pared, siendo sujetado violentamente por alguien más, le costaba horrores distinguir aquellas figuras con las movedizas luces que las antorchas proporcionaban al ambiente, se sintió helada cuando notó que el agresor del prefecto de las serpientes vestía como muggle de pies a cabeza, ropa negra a excepción de una sudadera verde olivo con el dibujo, obviamente alterado con magia, de un dragón escupiendo fuego, se acercó otro poco para tratar de distinguir al otro muchacho y medir las posibilidades de intervenir sola.

–Escúchame bien, bastardo… Ya fui amable contigo y te dejé en claro que lo que yo haga o no con mi vida no es tu problema… No me importa si eres el hijo de Vlad el Empalador, el sobrino de una Lamia o el ahijado de Merlín, tampoco me importa si tus adorados padres tienen mucho o poco dinero, o poder, o lo que sea que creas que te haga importante ¿Entiendes? Tus estupideces intimidatorias no funcionan conmigo, así que por tu propio bien… Déjame en paz…- espetó con tanta violencia, ira y mortandad, que sacudía al castaño cada tanto mientras hablaba, preso por sus propios deseos de apalearlo hasta que ya su cuerpo no pudiera moverse o que Czar le pidiera piedad y él como 'noble caballero', se la concediera.

Esos cabellos platinados se veían refulgir inconfundiblemente, a pesar de que la luz de las antorchas siempre daba un tono rojizo-amarillento a todo, había extraños ¿Reflejos dorados…? En ellos, sí, pero lo que la tenía paralizada ahora que podía enfocar mejor, no era solo que ese fuera el mismo Draco que había tratado antes, que de por sí, no podía digerirlo, en cambio, eran sus palabras las que le habían petrificado, ese tono que juraba muerte a quien lo retara, esa aura tan oscura y aplastante, tan llena de un odio dispuesto a descargarse con el castaño que el Slytherin tenía a su completa merced, esa presencia absoluta y totalmente dispuesta a doblegar a quien fuera, pero es que, no podía creer que fuera el muchacho amable y apacible del viaje en tren, de la Heladería de Florean Fortescue, de la cena de bienvenida ¡El mismo al que a Crookshanks le había gustado! ¡A Crookshanks! ¡Cuando ni siquiera Harry y Ron podían acercársele por más de un minuto sin que bufara con desagrado! Es que… No podía creer que ambos Draco fueran el mismo, y no sabía qué hacer, sabía que como prefecta debía intervenir, pero su cuerpo no respondía y su mente estaba nublada.

–Si vuelvo a escuchar algo más de ti acerca de mí, no solo volveré a romper tu nariz, sino que me tomaré el trabajo de hacer lo mismo con el resto de tus huesos ¿Queda claro?- espetó y le hizo chocar de nuevo contra la pared de forma brusca inmediatamente después de inquirirle con tono terroríficamente amenazador, parecía capaz de cumplir con su palabra, un muy pálido Czar le miraba asustado hasta el límite de parecer a punto de sufrir un infarto, al tiempo que asentía rápida y copiosamente.

–Bien…- siseó como toda respuesta, lo bajó y mientras el castaño se estabilizaba, atrapó en una de sus manos la nariz todavía fracturada del muchacho y de un violento tirón que le hizo proferir un sonoro alarido, se la enderezó con todo el placer que el dolor de ese desagradable ingenuo podía proferirle, dio un paso atrás sonriendo de lado con malicia.

–Ahora ya podrás respirar correctamente por la nariz- le espetó un complacido Draco mientras observaba como Czar se sujetaba la zona que dejaba brotar momentáneamente un hilo profuso de sangre que manchaba el suelo con facilidad, al tiempo que se esforzaba todo lo que podía por no dejar que esas molestas lagrimillas involuntarias que se presentan ante un dolor súbito, salieran de sus ojos en medio de sus quejidos lastimeros.

* * *

– ¿Draco…?- susurró una estupefacta Hermione, el aludido se tensó, los otros cinco voltearon a verla, Crabbe y Goyle aprovecharon para alejarse de Theo y Blaise, Czar fue rápidamente con sus guardaespaldas, el rubio se giró lentamente dispuesto a encararla, pero en cuanto lo hacía, podía notar el brillo negativamente sorprendido, decepcionado y quizá algún que otro indicio de sentirse traicionada, por alguna razón, le estaba costando trabajo sostenerle la mirada, porque ella nunca le había visto de esa manera, porque ella en cierta forma cuando le reprochaba algo, lo hacía con tanta irritación, con todo el semblante de que le parecía algo propio de Draco Malfoy, que nunca tenía la decencia de sentir algún tipo de remordimiento, y mucho menos, vergüenza, eso tan extraño que creía que estaba conociendo al tenerla parada frente a él, con expresión tensa y compungida, no era que le importara ella, pero la idea era dar una buena impresión, ganar los aliados que le fueran convenientes, y lo estaba echando todo a perder.

–Vratar' ¿Estás bien?- preguntó repentinamente observando al castaño.

Draco pudo notar que era su forma de rehuir de su mirada, quizá porque detestaba lo que estaba viendo frente a sí misma, quizá porque a esa parte de él la detestaba tanto, que prefería simplemente pasar de él, de todas formas, eso le irritaba, apretó los puños y los aflojó varias veces hasta calmarse, era su jodido problema, la idea era que las pocas personas a su alrededor, fueran aliados que lo hicieran ver como un chico normal, aunque solo los estuviera usando para aparentar, ella era solo un maldito extra que se había atravesado en su camino y del que no había podido deshacerse, así que si ya no le hablaba, mejor para sus planes.

– ¡¿Acaso ves que esté bien estúpida sangre-sucia? ¿Qué no ves que tu amiguito me partió la nariz maldita imbécil?!- le gritó furioso, dispuesto a descargar su frustración con ella.

Hermione dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás inconscientemente, a Draco le recordó a la forma en que él solía hablarle a la Granger de su mundo cuando estaba que echaba fuego, y por primera vez, sintió que ver ese brillo herido que trataba de ocultar a toda costa, no le gustaba, se giró lo suficiente para permitir a la castaña y a Vratar' verle de perfil, miró al Slytherin con el ceño fruncido.

–Corrección, te la partí y ahora te la arreglé a lo muggle, deberías agradecer que lo hice porque no tienes permiso de ir a la enfermería… Y ella se llama Hermione, no sangre-sucia, es una dama y debes tratarla como tal, aunque no te guste… ¿Necesitas que te enseñe eso también acaso?- respondió impulsivamente, volviendo a su expresión vacía y reprendiéndose internamente por dejarse llevar por los consejos de Narcissa 'nunca permitas que insulten a una daa frente a ti sin al menos decir algo al respecto', le había ordenado ella, su voz sonaba fría e impersonal, pero inmensamente más apacible que antes, la leona le miró consternada, pero sin poder evitar que ese sentimiento de decepción y sorpresa fuera mitigado por su reconocimiento, de alguna manera esa molesta vocecilla en su cabeza le dijo que quizá el chico tenía razones de peso para haber actuado de forma tan violenta, a pesar de ello, el brillo peligroso en los ojos de Draco le había hecho estremecerse en cuanto este la encaró, se reprendió mentalmente por haber apartado la mirada anteriormente.

– ¿Tú vas a enseñarme a tratar a las mujeres…? Por Morgana, no te hagas el gracioso, eso no es una mujer, es una sangre-sucia, un juguete, sé que seguramente como sangre-pura te permiten enredarte con alguna que otra para cumplir tus caprichos, pero no finjas…- le contestó con sorna, sonriendo de lado a pesar de que quería hacer una mueca de dolor.

Draco frunció el ceño y se le acercó dos pasos, mientras de uno de los bolsillos de su sudadera sacaba dos varitas, al tiempo que su semblante se tornaba malicioso y lleno de peligrosidad, Hermione se movió en reacción colocándose al medio, cuando vio al rubio casi sintió que se desmayaría, esa expresión parecía la de una bestia a punto de matar a su presa de forma dolorosa, no podía evitar preguntarse ¿Dónde había quedado el Draco amable y cordial?

–No me importaría que me expulsaran por destruir tu varita, sería excelso, así que ¿Por qué mejor no te callas para que pueda considerar devolvértela?- le inquirió retador, Vratar' observó con horror como Draco amagaba una floritura usada para destrozar varitas con la suya propia, apuntando hacia el suelo en forma de amenaza.

–Ya es suficiente, Draco, por favor, detente, esto es absurdo, no lo escuches- pidió tratando de mediar, volteó a ver a Czar luego.

–Y tú ya deja de actuar como idiota Vratar', el resto de los prefectos llegará pronto, no te conviene que te vean en este tipo de situación- le espetó bruscamente frunciendo el ceño, el castaño la asesinaba con la mirada y luego a Draco alternativamente, Hermione volteó a ver a Draco otra vez, este sonreía todavía de lado, pero su expresión se había vuelto más burlona reemplazando parte del cariz de peligrosidad que antes amagaba.

–Por favor, entrégame la varita de Vratar', va a necesitarla para las rondas- le pidió con un tono un poco más seco que a Draco no le pasó desapercibido, se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco y obedeció, Hermione miró sobre su hombro sin dignarse a voltear.

–Te la entrego cuando lleguen los demás prefectos- espetó, miró a Draco fijamente, por alguna razón los presentes se mantenían inmóviles observando a la leona y la serpiente, ella se acercó al rubio hasta que solo medio metro los separaba.

– ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, Draco?- le inquirió en un murmullo, su tono compungido de nuevo, ella trataba de entenderlo, no estaba gritándole y juzgándole y reprochándole cosas, eso era nuevo, le hacía sentir extraño y de alguna manera le servía de bálsamo para su enojo, le miró con fijeza, suavizó su expresión sin saberlo.

–Es lo que escuchaste, Iníon… Lo que Vratar' dijo, le partí la nariz porque nos peleamos- musitó, tratando de no entrar en detalles.

–Pero… Es que no creo que hayas actuado así de buenas a primeras, sé que no te conozco en absoluto, pero incluso a pesar de ello… Creo que debiste tener motivos para alterarte de esta manera… No creo que el Draco bueno se haya esfumado dejando salir tu lado Slytherin solo porque sí…- trató de explicarse sin entrar demasiado en detalles, todavía tenía que procesar por su cuenta lo que recién había visto, Draco fijó su vista en ella penetrantemente, Hermione se sintió torpe y expuesta, pero se hizo a la tarea de sostenérsela, el rubio le sonrió de lado con un brillo juguetón en la mirada que le hacía ver como a un niño travieso, pero de gran estatura para su edad y complexión delgada pero fuerte y bien formada, se sonrojó levemente al darse cuenta de la clase de detalles que estaba analizando y se reprendió mentalmente por ello.

–Creo que es mejor que no lo sepas, Iníon- le contestó de forma amable.

* * *

Draco se sentía extrañamente bien a pesar de que sabía que seguramente ese nuevo enfrentamiento le acarrearía problemas, ahora entendía por qué una sensación inmensamente relajante comenzaba a fluir desde su cabeza hacia el resto de su cuerpo, es que ella esperaba algo bueno de él, era la primera vez que la rata- de-biblioteca-Granger esperaba algo bueno que fuera capaz de justificar su comportamiento, sin pensar que simplemente era algo extremadamente común para alguien como Draco Malfoy, pero el gusto solo duró unos segundos, su sonrisa se volvió nostálgica y el brillo de sus ojos se apagó, no, no iba a dejarse ablandar, debía resistirse a cualquier tipo de emocionalidad, la luna nueva se acercaba, y aun si sobrevivía a lo que sucedería durante esa noche oscura, jamás podría permitirse algo tan estúpido, pero en ese momento debía fingir, ser el Draco que Narcissa le había ayudado a crear.

–Yo no soy ese Draco amable que conociste, Iníon, he sido educado para actuar así, pero lo más probable, es que lo más real que has visto venir de mí, haya sido esto que has observado por error… Es mejor que conserves en tu mente la imagen de este Draco de espíritu viperino, para que con ello decidas mantenerte a una distancia segura de mí… Mientras menos confíes en mi persona, mejor te irá- dijo sinceramente, la duda se atañó en su mente con fuerza ¿Por qué estaba tratando bien a la sangre-sucia? Ya lo había visto ser una bestia, era el momento perfecto de mandarla a la mierda ¿No? Ella no era importante, no… Sí lo era… Con las cosas que había visto del mundo muggle en sus salidas con Sirius había podido descubrir que esas criaturas, aunque en muchos casos estúpidas, tenían ingenio, se las apañaban sin magia, y eso merecía su reconocimiento, y ella… Ella era una sangre-sucia, pero inteligente, por eso necesitaba mantenerla lejos, porque era demasiado sabionda y podría descubrirlo, y porque estar cerca de ella implicaría tener cerca también a gente como Potty y Weasel, y no, eso no podría soportarlo, algo golpeó duro en su pecho cuando la vió sonreírle con brillo triste en la mirada, no supo qué hacer en ese momento.

–Yo… No estoy de acuerdo…- trató de ensanchar su sonrisa para hacerla ver más alegre, pero no pudo, las comisuras de sus labios temblaron en lo que parecía su intento de contener un puchero.

–Cuando eres amable… Tus ojos lucen brillantes y transparentes… Incluso puedo ver que cuando sonríes de lado, hay algo burlón que te hace ver sarcástico y eso no es una farsa, Draco… Creo sinceramente en que a pesar de que mi conocimiento sobre ti es seguramente tan grande como el tuyo sobre ondas planas, tengo razón si te digo que ese chico bueno también es parte de ti, pero que te perjudicas pensando que eres un malvado sin remedio… Así que solo puedo pensar que deseas que me aleje de ti porque… Realmente prefieres que me aleje… Quizá sea porque no soy el tipo de sangre-sucia que alguien de tu ascendencia considera adecuada aunque sea para dirigirle la palabra… Y lo entiendo ¿Sabes?- dijo, su sonrisa se desvaneció, cada palabra suya martilleaba en el cerebro de Draco con una fuerza tan grande que sentía que se derrumbaría en aquel momento, se preguntaba ¿Cómo alguien que ni bien le conocía, se atrevía a hablar con tal propiedad de su persona, y de paso, acertaba en al menos ocho de cada diez cosas? Frunció el ceño con rabia, nadie debía entrometerse en su camino, apretó las mandíbulas, la expresión de Hermione solo pasó de mostrarse compungida a herida y eso empeoró su carácter.

–No trates de decirme lo que soy Granger, porque no sabes nada de mí… Tú no sabes quién soy, o lo que soy, tú no sabes nada sobre qué y cómo me siento, mantente alejada de mí sino quieres resultar lastimada, tú no lo comprendes, pero en vez de tratar de argumentar y lloriquear, agradece que intento salvar tu trasero- le gruñó por lo bajo, siendo que solo ella pudiera escucharlo, las palabras de Draco le habían dejado en shock, el brillo amenazante en sus ojos no podía ocultar un atisbo de desesperación y pavor que se arrastraba por sus pupilas con pesadumbre, Hermione apartó la mirada, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

* * *

No lo soportaba, no lo comprendía, sentía que verla apartar la mirada mientras respiraba pausadamente en lo que seguro era su intento de reunir fuerzas solo le enervaba más, es que no soportaba que ella tratara de hacerse la marisabidilla con él, no soportaba que tratara de entenderlo, que a este Draco sí intentara justificarlo, porque con esta apariencia, Granger sí trataba de preguntarle qué había sucedido, con esa nueva manera de actuar, ella sí buscaba la manera de seguir esperando cosas buenas de él, de darle la razón, de pensar que había sido culpa de Vratar' y no suya, porque ahora que quería que un abismo los separara, como había sido en su mundo, la muy estúpida se empecinaba en permanecer cerca, sentía que era un peligro como le miraba, que no podía evitar frustrarse y estar a la defensiva, porque esa chica era lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta de que no era quien decía ser, y temía sinceramente que cualquier persona se le acercara más de lo sanamente debido, porque la idea de que pronto sería luna nueva no le dejaba, nadie debía ser significativo para él en ese lugar, nadie debía representar algo para su persona, no podía dejar que esa noche llegara y hubiera gente que se preocupara por su bienestar, no cuando ni siquiera sabía lo que sucedería, no cuando sentía que sería condenado, no cuando no podía predecir lo que ocurriría si esa criatura, Elatha, descubría que en los alrededores, había alguna persona que estuviera tratando de entender a alguien de su calaña, porque no podía predecir cómo sería la reacción de ese ser que aparecería para ser su juez, para probar su valía, sencillamente era algo que no debía permitir, y la muy imbécil de la sangre-sucia, se empeñaba en entrar a invadir su vida cuando se suponía que eran casi unos perfectos extraños ¿Por qué? Joder, si ella nunca se había interesado en conocerlo en su realidad, si se habían odiado en su mundo original ¿Por qué ahora sí quería hacerse la amistosa? ¿Qué no podían simplemente tener ese tipo de relación de saludos y despedidas en los pasillos? ¿Ser solo conocidos, ya que la muy idiota se había encargado de romper la barrera que les hacía individuos completamente diferentes y pertenecientes a caminos distintos? ¿Cuál era su empeño? ¿Es que no le bastaba con tener a Potty y Weasel de su lado?

Sus pensamientos escaparon con el aire que soltó de exabrupto al notar que ella le miraba de nuevo, esos ojos almendrados no podían hacerle sentir más enfermo, irritado y a la vez malhumorado, detestaba la sensación de pesadumbre que se apostaba sobre sus hombros, le había herido de alguna manera que no alcanzaba a comprender del todo, entonces la luz del raciocinio se hizo ¡Claro! ¡La hería porque ella no se había esperado semejante respuesta de su parte! ¡Porque justamente sus deseos de que él le hablara como antes se habían fracturado! Él los había fracturado… Un recuerdo de Lucius vino raudo a su mente.

_Había estado en una juguetería del mundo mágico con su madre, recién cruzaba las puertas de Malfoy's Mannor con suma felicidad, hablando con su madre de una figura de duende irlandés que bailaba cualquier tipo de música cuando se lo pedía, que deseaba obtener, su madre le había dicho que debía pedírsela a su padre y él había casi corrido hasta el estudio de Lucius, y tocado la puerta solo cuando escuchó la voz de la bruja a sus espaldas retenerlo, recordando que debía ser más educado cuando estaba en presencia de su padre, abrió la puerta al escuchar la voz masculina autorizándole el paso._

– _Padre, hemos vuelto del Callejón Diagon- dijo con total admiración y emoción a un ocupado hombre de aspecto estricto y aristocrático, este solo asintió en respuesta sin despegar los ojos de unos documentos que revisaba con ahínco._

–_Madre me ha pedido consultar contigo el comprar un juguete que vi en una tienda nueva que abrieron especialmente para niños como yo- le comentó sonriente, Lucius fijó su penetrante y gélida mirada en él, pero el rubio no notó el tinte amenazante que provenía de aquellas irises de tormenta idénticas a las suyas._

– _¿Para niños como tú? ¿Cómo es eso?- inquirió en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alta como para que el pequeño Draco lo escuchara, él le sonrió._

–_Para niños de mi edad, había muchos de ellos allí, y unos pelirrojos muy graciosos también vieron el duende que me encantó, baila cuando se lo pides- le dijo con emoción haciendo gestos con sus pálidas manitas, ensanchando más su sonrisa, Lucius se puso de pie con expresión imperturbable._

–_Ellos no son como tú, tú eres un Malfoy, no un vulgar niño cualquiera, nunca vuelvas a decir semejante cosa como que esos sucios mocosos son tus iguales, Draco, porque nunca serán comparables contigo… Olvídate de ese juguete que viste, es algo inadecuado para alguien de tu clase, si quieres un duende, puedo conseguirte uno, pero no quieras cosas como las que esos otros desean porque tú debes siempre esperar mucho más- espetó velozmente, con tanta frialdad, que su siseo por primera vez había alcanzado a amedrentar de verdad a su pequeño de apenas cinco años, cuando Lucius había dicho todas aquellas cosas, la promesa de jugar con esos niños al día siguiente y su deseo de verlos se resquebrajó en un segundo, Narcissa había escuchado todo inexpresiva desde su posición erguida bajo el dintel, recordaba la mirada reprobatoria que su padre le había dirigido a su madre, y la que ella le había devuelto a Lucius cargada de decepción y tristeza, nunca la olvidaría._

Y allí estaba ella, con esa misma mirada de Narcissa aquella vez, aquella llena de decepción y una tristeza punzante que no era capaz de omitir, reconocía en su mirada la misma que él le había mostrado a su padre aquel día, la misma que luego de salir del despacho de Lucius había visto en un espejo de cuerpo entero al entrar a su habitación, recordaba perfectamente su frustración y como había deseado que sus padres fueran otros o que su familia fuera otra, dejó salir el aire que no sabía que había estado reteniendo mientras se mantuvo mirando al vacío preso por sus recuerdos, la mirada de Hermione permanecía sobre él, escrutándolo, ella le sonrió con tristeza.

–Sino querías que me acercara a ti desde un principio, solo tenías que decírmelo, debiste mencionarlo al menos cuando veníamos en el tren, así no me habría molestado en tratar de pensar en crearme una opinión sobre ti…- le dijo en un murmullo, Draco no sabía exactamente por qué, pero escucharle decir eso le había dolido, quizá era porque ella le recordaba a Narcissa con ese carácter fuerte y elocuente, quizá era porque ella se había portado con él como nunca antes, esperando lo mejor de su persona, no lo comprendía, no se comprendía.

–Pero te entiendo… Y tienes razón, no sé nada de ti… Y probablemente así sea mucho mejor… Lo siento, trataré de no volver a cruzarme en tu camino… Sin embargo, lo único que si puedo decirte, es que te agradezco haber sido amable conmigo por algunos momentos…- terminó de decir a medida que su sonrisa dolida se desvanecía y su expresión se volvía vacía, miró a los otros cuatro muchachos pasando de Czar.

–Ustedes cuatro debe irse, solo los prefectos pueden permanecer aquí y no creo que falte mucho para que lleguen- los aludidos, a excepción de Theo dieron un pequeño respingo por la sorpresa de que repentinamente la leona recordara que ellos estaban allí, Hermione se volvió para mirar a Draco con la misma expresión que se usa para ver a un extraño en la calle, de la indiferencia absoluta, al mismo tiempo que Vratar' se acercaba a ellos con el ceño fruncido.

–Él también debe largarse, es solo un estudiante más sangre-sucia ¿O es que vas a ser tan descarada de mostrar así tu favoritismo?- le espetó con tono asqueado e irreprimiblemente odioso, la leona se giró para verlo antes de decirle nada a Draco.

–De hecho él ya se va también, Vratar', y no existe ningún tipo de favoritismo como le llamas, eso sería absurdo considerando el que apenas y sabemos nuestros nombres, así que te pido que mejor te calles y recuerdes que estás en desventaja- le espetó con dureza mientras movía la varita de Czar que retenía en una de sus manos, el castaño le asesinó con la mirada, los otros cuatro presentes se dignaron finalmente a seguir su camino para dejarlos solos a los tres.

–Oh vaya, qué ternura, la mojigata-Granger quiere decirme a mí, qué puedo y qué no puedo hacer… Como si creyera que tú podrías hacer algo con mi varita… Eres una santurrona que nunca haría algo que la metiera en problemas, así que no seas ridícula y devuélvemela antes de que te haga daño…- le espetó amenazante, Draco lo observó de hito en hito sin decir nada, hasta que sus ojos bicolores chocaron son los azules de Czar.

–Vaya Fomoré, parece que las chicas no te duran mucho ¿Verdad? Ya ni siquiera son conocidos, 'solo saben sus nombres'- rió con sorna y un dejo de odio inconfundible, el rubio no mutó su expresión.

–Pero eso es bueno, así no fomentarás el crecimiento de una población mágica atestada de mestizos y sangre-sucias contaminando el ambiente…- continuó provocándolo, Hermione frunció el ceño tan indignada que parecía a punto de lanzarle un maleficio.

–Pero quiero que veas que como buen heredero de mi linaje, sí sé cómo ser piadoso, por lo que te ayudaré a conocer a una bonita sangre-limpia que te complazca y te obedezca sin chistar, que te quite de la cabeza esas ideas sobre el respeto a los de sangre inmunda…- le sonrió maliciosamente, pero paró en seco al notar que Draco reía profundamente por lo bajo.

–Creo que eres demasiado ingenuo, Vratar'- le dijo entre risas, Hermione se quedó de piedra al distinguir el cariz oscuro y peligroso en la voz del rubio, sintió que se estremecía en cuanto notó que él daba otro paso más y quedaba más cerca de ella, podía sentir el calor corporal que emanaba de él chocar con su espalda.

–Seguramente tus padres te castigarían duramente de saber que haces demostraciones tan patéticas de autoridad… No sabes lo que es intimidar a otros, solo sabes sacarlos de sus cabales… Cosa en la que por desgracia, alcanzaste a rebozarme, porque carezco del gran don de la paciencia, sobre todo si se trata de soportar que me golpeen en el rostro… Eso, de donde vengo, es razón suficiente para matarte ¿Sabes?- habló con tanta parsimonia, que la leona pudo sentirse empequeñecida ante él con suma facilidad, no podía negarlo, ese aspecto de Draco era tan oscuro, que solo podía pensar en que no le sería extraño que el muchacho compartiera cuerpo con un demonio, el rubio por dentro se sentía hecho un caos, una voz dentro suyo le rogaba acabar con la vida de ese estúpido, le decía cosas como 'mátalo, vamos, yo puedo ayudarte', o 'véngate al menos, lánzale un crucio para que deje de hablar de más', pero se negaba rotundamente a la tentación que le significaba ese pensamiento ¿Qué le estaba pasando? No lo demostró, pero se sintió aterrado de sí mismo en ese instante.

–Ya es suficiente, sinceramente, Vratar', puedo entender por qué él te dio una paliza, te la mereces por ser tan imbécil… Y no, no voy a partirla, pero sí vas a tener que esperar a que los demás lleguen para que te la entregue- le espetó una Hermione que se tambaleaba entre el resquemor de lo dicho por Czar y los escalofríos que esa otra versión de Draco le causaba.

Por alguna razón, una frase no salía de su mente 'agradece que intento salvar tu trasero', eso ¿Qué quería decir? Fuera lo que fuera, debía descubrirlo, y debía conseguir la respuesta a algo más… ¿Por qué ese Draco tan oscuro y amenazante, la intimidaba y la intrigaba a la vez? Además de todo, tenía que reconocer algo, el muy idiota de Czar le había dejado una notoria marca en el labio a Draco, más una marca rojiza en una mejilla, que recién había notado, sí, pero eso era poco en comparación de la nariz antes partida, ahora solo hinchada y un poco amorataba, una marca también morada en una mejilla, una rojiza en el pómulo contrario, y la que lo coronaba todo, una herida pequeña pero bien marcada y roja por los bordes casi en toda la sien, que ahora el castaño portaba, definitivamente el rubio había ganado la pelea.

* * *

– ¿Qué sucede aquí?- la voz de McGonagall les tomó por sorpresa a los tres, Vratar' miró de frente a la profesora, Draco y Hermione se dieron vuelta despacio, el rubio había cambiado su expresión en un santiamén y la castaña agradeció internamente eso al notarlo cuando se le adelantó para responder a Minerva.

–Ellos… Parece que se pelearon, creo que vienen del despacho del profesor Snape… Cuando llegué, Vratar' estaba provocando al joven Fomoré…- explicó con una calma tan poco común en ella, de una forma tan limpia, que Draco estuvo tentado a abrir su boca por la impresión, se sintió orgulloso de lo habilidosa que era, digna de ser una Slytherin si se le venía en gana, ¿Por qué no? Era la sabelotodo después de todo, ella siempre podía hacer de todo sin fallar, excepto volar sino mal recordaba de su primer año.

– ¿Es eso cierto, señor Vratar'?- inquirió indignada sin siquiera molestarse en pensar que podía ser mentira, porque claro, era Hermione quien se lo había dicho, la chica Gryffindor se giró hacia ambos chicos con el ceño fruncido, en su papel de prefecta-perfecta.

– ¿Qué…? Yo… Eso no es cierto… ¡Ella miente!- espetó totalmente trastocado, sin saber bien cómo reaccionar.

–Lo es, es cierto, lo estabas provocando y gritándole cosas, vi como él te tomó por el cuello de la camisa y te advirtió que lo dejaras en paz, de hecho deberías agradecer que te enderezara la nariz, porque la traías desviada ¿No es así? Seguramente te la partió en la pelea, no lo dudo… No sé cómo puedes tratar de negarlo tan descaradamente, lo insultaste de todas las formas en que pudiste, e incluso a mí…- le acusó sin detenerse a respirar, el resto de los prefectos comenzaba a llegar, Astoria que ascendía hacia el Hall con pesadumbre se apresuró hasta llegar al lado de Draco y le tomó del brazo.

–Oh vaya, veo que Snape por fin les ha dejado ir… No fue justo que te llevaran también…- dijo y luego miró con el ceño fruncido a un indignado Czar.

–Tú tuviste la culpa ¿Cómo se te ocurre golpearlo? ¿Es que te volviste loco? No puedes esperar hacer cosas como esas sin que se te devuelvan con creces…- le espetó irritada ignorando al resto, miró a McGonagall después y le hizo un asentimiento como saludo, el cual la mujer correspondió con semblante estricto, Draco quiso sonreír victorioso, lo que Astoria había dicho había sido perfecto, la sensación del tacto de la chica le recordaba a sus viejos días de colegio, los de su vida real, se separó de ella con delicadeza haciéndole un gesto de disculpa y miró a Minerva inquisitivo.

–Señor Fomoré, váyase a su habitación antes de que lo sancione por vagar por el castillo después del toque de queda- le dijo, él asintió y se dio vuelta, quedando frente a Hermione, le dedicó una mirada significativa y se marcho de allí sin mirar a nadie más.

–Y usted, señor Vratar', treinta puntos menos para Slytherin, por buscar peleas con otros alumnos e insultar a su compañera le costará otros veinte más- le espetó.

Hermione que le veía de frente y estaba a espaldas de McGonagall contuvo una sonrisa ¡Ja! Si tenía que cuidarse sola, no había problemas, bien podía aprovechar la situación un poco ¿O no? Se sorprendió de sí misma por pensar así, pero decidió dejarlo pasar, quizá solo lo hacía porque la situación le había sobrepasado y porque le había dolido en el orgullo todo lo que Czar había dicho, pero definitivamente, no era porque quisiera ayudar a Draco, él ya había dejado claras las reglas del juego, y estaba dispuesta a seguirlas incluso mejor que él mismo, le tendió su varita al castaño dedicándole una mirada de burla, este la asesinó con la mirada y se la arrancó de cuajo de las manos.

–Ahora divídanse para hacer sus guardias, ya saben cómo hacerlo- habló de nuevo Minerva, todos procedieron a obedecer como ya era costumbre, Ronald había mirado a Hermione con sospecha, pero ella se había hecho la desentendida, evadiendo las probables preguntas que el pelirrojo tendría para ella hasta que finalmente, a media noche, pudieron irse a sus respectivas salas comunes y de allí a sus mullidas camas endoseladas, echarse sobre su colchón le supo a gloria, no tardó en quedarse dormida sin cambiarse el uniforme si quiera.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí el cap! ¡Esperaré con ansias saber que opinan de esta continuación a una historia que apenas comienza! ¡Dedicado para todos ustedes, porque merecen esto y más! :3


	9. La voz de Elatha

Buenas noches mi hermosa gentesita al otro lado de sus laptops, PCs, celulares o lo que usen para leer fics xD

Mil disculpas por la demora, no diré más que 'mi tiempo escacea', estoy a más de la mitad de mi carrera y como comprenderán, los últimos semestres tienden a ser más ajetreados por los proyectos y demás, pero no importa, les he traido este nuevo cap, deseando que no quieran abandonar la historia solo por culpa de mi propia tardanza :$

Quiero agradecerles por sus reviews, de verdad que no saben cómo me animan, no solo aseguir escribiendo, sino que me alegran los días enteros ;D

**FMD:** Lo sé, lo sé, muchos quieren un DraLuna, y realmente estoy considerándolo, pero no para este fic, sino para algún otro a futuro! Así que si en algún momento me decido y saco alguna idea que me parezca merecedora de una pareja así, será todo un placer hacerlo y dedicárselo a cada persona que me lo ha pedido :D

**sasuhina: **Jeje bueno, no es que quiera excusarme, pero apenas estoy algo así como familiarizándome con esto de escribir peleas, porque la verdad no estoy muy acostubrada xD Sin embargo, es bueno saber que lo ha valido, por ahora los enfrentamientos trataré de hacerlos más bien cortos pero intensos, al menos mientras aprendo a desenvolverme un poco más en esa área, eso me asegurará poder ofrecerles algo bien escrito y no basofia :P

En cuanto a las otras dos hermosas personitas que me dejaron review, pues como ya se los contesté, solo les reiteraré mis más profundos agradecimientos, a ustedes, quienes comentan, y a quienes pasan de incógnito :)

Oh, y aclaro, el evento importante, se llevará a cabo con la presencia de la luna nueva en esta historia, la luna llena la ocuparé en unos caps más, para otra cosilla que no involucra a cierta criaturilla que será quien juzgue el alma de Draco :P

Disclaimer: Todo lo referente al mundo Potteriano es autoría de J.K. Rowling, solo son míos la trama, los OoC necesarios para la historia, y los nuevos lugares que deban agregarse ;)

Ahora sin más ¡A leer! :D

* * *

**Chapter 9: La voz de Elatha.**

Golpeaba el saco como si la vida se le fuera en ello, con toda su rabia, con toda su frustración, de vez en cuando arrojaba patadas que hacían que sus pies descalzos enrojecieran, dolieran y adquirieran la impresión de la textura de la tela del gran montículo flotante que ahora era su saco de boxeo, pensaba una y otra vez, con desesperación ¿Qué haría? ¿Cuál debía ser su siguiente paso? Había una sensación bastante peculiar que no lograba quitarse del pecho, el sabor a bilis se escurría por su paladar amargándole más el humor, se preguntaba ¿Qué le pasaba? Ella era una sangre-sucia, venía del mundo muggle, no había sabido nada de la magia que fluía por su cuerpo hasta el día en que recibió su carta de Hogwarts, era de una raza de gente que se las ingeniaba para sobrevivir porque no poseían el poder que él como mago sí portaba corriendo por sus venas, lo cual le era de alguna manera retorcida, admirable, estas personas parecían tratar de ser felices así mismo, se preguntaba ¿Cómo podían vivir tan tranquilos siendo tan débiles? 'En su ingenio han conseguido la fuerza que nosotros poseemos por la magia, sus ansias de vivir son las que les hacen formidables a pesar de todo', le había dicho Sirius en una de sus salidas al mundo muggle, recordaba con alegría y con cierto desagrado a la vez, las ropas que había comprado, especialmente para sus entrenamientos y algunas otras más, no había podido resistirse a comprar camisetas de colores oscuros como era su costumbre, pero con estampados de bandas que para su sorpresa, le habían hecho adicto a su música, la sudadera que usaba era una de sus favoritas, junto con otra tan verde como una esmeralda en que se mostraban diseños intrincados dibujados en plateado, una negra con la frase 'La realidad tiene límites, la estupidez no' citando a un tal Bonaparte y escrita en una caligrafía extraña que el marido de su madre había calificado de grafiti, en un tono hueso espectacular, también había adquirido varios pares de tenis a juego son sus sudaderas, pantalones y bermudas, ropas más formales, otras más casuales, armándose de dos guardarropas diferentes, uno para el mundo mágico y otro para el de los sin magia.

Lanzó fuertemente una patada que fue acompañada por un gruñido gutural, haciendo caer con un golpe sordo el saco de boxeo, su respiración agitaba, el cabello revuelto, Crabbe y Goyle le miraban con miedo, sus manos cubiertas con vendas ligeras le protegían de hacerse añicos los nudillos de nuevo, como le había pasado cuando se los había destrozado golpeando una de las paredes de su habitación en la mansión Black, alcanzó su varita con un accio no verbal y luego de colocar otra vez el pesado saco en su posición, la lanzó directo a su cama, haciendo que cayera en el colchón, continuó atizando puñetazos sin contemplación, con su ceño fruncido y mirada amenazante, los ignoraba a todos concienzudamente, sabía que estaban mirándole, pero poco y nada le interesaban ellos, porque le rondaban los pensamientos cosas más importantes.

¿Por qué verla herida por sus palabras le había recordado a sí mismo de niño? ¿Por qué le había incomodado que Vratar' la llamara sangre-sucia frente a sus narices? ¿Por qué cuando el muy maldito había mencionado la posibilidad de que la sabelotodo fuera la madre de sus futuros herederos, solo se había sentido incómodo, pero no asqueado? ¿Por qué había dejado que ella le acompañara en el tren? ¿Por qué había intervenido en el enfrentamiento de Granger con Pansy? ¿Por qué le llamaba Granger mentalmente si era solo la sangre-sucia? ¿Por qué repentinamente llamarla así se sentía tan incorrecto? ¿Por qué se había sentido orgulloso y eufórico cuando le vio sonreírle en el Gran Comedor? ¿Por qué Krum repentinamente había comenzado a caerle tan mal? Soltó un grito gutural al tiempo que pateaba una y otra vez con fuerza, hasta que se decidió a cambiar de pie, pateando con la izquierda repetidamente, tratando de conseguir respuestas, cada segundo que pasaba, era otro granito más para su reloj de frustraciones.

* * *

Jodido fuera todo, cincuenta puntos menos para su casa y ni siquiera había comenzado en forma el año escolar, maldito nuevo, maldita sangre-sucia, pero ya verían todos, se los haría pagar, les haría lamentar el día en que osaron desafiar a un Vratar', miraba cada tanto a la chica Greengrass, ella le sostenía la mirada cada cierto tiempo con el ceño fruncido, tenía tantas ganas de estrellarla contra la pared y golpearla hasta la inconsciencia para descargar su frustración, su odio, su impotencia ante lo ocurrido, pero no podía, o podría acarrearle más problemas, continuó su camino por los pasillos sin mencionar palabra, la rubia tampoco decía nada, él solo se consolaba en la idea de imaginar a esos dos sacos de basura humanos sufrir dolorosamente y llenarse de temor a causa de su presencia, recreó en su psique diferentes formas de tortura medieval que con gusto ejecutaría para divertirse con el sufrimiento de ellos, y la reacción aterrada de los cobardes de su casa que se someterían fácilmente a él, porque lo sabía, en ese nido de serpientes, se había hecho de un título que solo reposaba sobre su cabeza por ser quien era, no porque se lo hubiera ganado a pulso, y ahora que ese patético niñito, intento de caballero de armadura de oro de duende, le había vencido de aquella forma tan estúpida e inverosímil, su reputación debía haberse debilitado, no había nada que pudiera hacer hasta verlo mancillado y humillado a sus pies, debía aceptar su derrota mientras ideaba el plan perfecto para acabarlo, sonrió con malicia para sí mismo ante ese pensamiento y la rubia que le acompañaba tragó grueso mirándolo de soslayo momentáneamente, no era idiota, sabía que ese chico no era de fiar, trataría de vengarse de lo que consideraba un sacrilegio en su contra, debía advertírselo a Draco, pero sin permitir que la ira de Czar se volcara en su contra, estaba segura que su hermana le ayudaría con eso, Daphne jamás le fallaba.

* * *

Estaba bastante mejor, ya había podido despejar un poco la mente, continuaba entrenando, hacía lagartijas, como Sirius había dicho que se llamaban, pensaba en varias cosas a la vez, trataba de abrir su mente, dejarla en blanco para analizar de una en una cada interrogante que le atosigaba insistentemente taladrando en el fondo de su conciencia, la sangre-sucia, o Granger, o como fuera que ahora en su mente se sintiera bien llamarla, debía estar ofendida, pero no le importaba, no es que tuviera muchos escrúpulos, y mientras más sentía que se acercaba la luna nueva eso solo empeoraba, porque sentía más ansias de ser cruel y derramar sangre, suponía que eso se debía a que Elatha estaba a punto de despertar y esos eran los primeros indicios, no podía estar equivocado, no por nada había disfrazado aquel libro sobre "Los inicios de los Fomoré, la magia negra, y los guardianes de los herederos", descendientes de los que al parecer eran los 'Dioses de la muerte' o algo así, con una vieja portada de un libro de estudios magia-tiempo, lo que sí le importaba de esa chica, lo que no lograba sacarse de la cabeza, era aquella mirada herida y defraudada después de que la tratara tan mal, le pesaba, le oprimía los sesos, le irritaba saber que comenzaba a sentir remordimientos, pero debía oponerse al nacimiento de una consciencia tan blanda, no podía permitirse ni por un segundo pensar en disculparse, debía mantenerse alerta, olvidarse de todo y de todos, mantenerlos alejados, y ya después, si sobrevivía a la prueba a la que esa criatura que dormía en el collar le sometiera, quizá si se comportaría otra vez como el Draco que ella había conocido y le diría que sabía que había actuado mal y reconocería su error, sin embargo no pediría disculpas, sino que la mantendría distanciada de sí mismo, tal y como debía ser, con esa nueva resolución, pasó a su siguiente predicamento:

¿Por qué le importaba? Bueno, eso era más complejo, pero no porque la respuesta fuera difícil, sino porque su orgullo no le permitía afrontarla sin sentir que se quemaba por dentro, debía reconocer, que había aprendido a respetar el esfuerzo de los muggles, mestizos e hijos de muggles, porque por mucho que le pesara a su gran e impotente sangre-limpia interior, no deseaba ya tener que tratarlos como basura, aunque si siguiera pensando que ser mago de casta era un honor que ellos no tenían el privilegio de poseer y que por tanto, su sangre era mejor, lo que era contradictorio, y es que simplemente no podía dejar sus ideales de toda la vida en un parpadeo; entonces, la verdadera respuesta cruzó su mente y se anidó en su espíritu haciendo que su estómago diera un vuelco y se sintiera mareado, tanto que tuvo que detener el ejercicio y sentarse a descansar con los ojos cerrados, eso era la respuesta… Aquellas no eran sus creencias, de hecho no tenía creencias propias, fuera de lo que había aprendido a imitar de Lucius, no tenía nada, no era nada, y no podía enfrentar el juicio de Elatha siendo así, por lo que primero debía sobreponerse y forjarse sus propios ideales, fuera de todo lo que conocía, porque ese era otro mundo, allí no era Malfoy, ni Fomoré por mucho que fingiera, allí era Draco y nada más, sonrió involuntariamente mientras abría los ojos y se disponía a hacer abdominales hasta que ya no resistiera, se sentía repentinamente liberado y ligero, con nuevas energías.

* * *

No podía concentrarse en nada por más que lo deseara, aquellas palabras de Draco se repetían una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza, le trataba de aquella manera, le apartaba, se mostraba serio, amenazante, aterrador, mortífero, pero la defendía de Vratar', y de una forma extraña le daba su lugar como ser humano, y como mujer, se sentía perturbada por ello, es que Harry siempre tenía buenos detalles con ella, muy a su manera, pero no era igual, y Ron era mucho más despistado, así que prácticamente no contaba, ellos dos eran lo más cercano a hermanos varones para sí misma, aunque con el pelirrojo se sintiera algo diferente porque este le atrajera, pero sin embargo, nunca había podido ser tan unida a ese par, porque ellos tendían a reconocerla más cuando estaban en ambientes de estudio y les estaba ayudando, o cuando estaban distendidos charlando a cerca de temas vanales, mas aun así, siempre terminaba rezagada, como aburrida de hablar de cosas triviales, porque todo el tiempo leía, aprendía y quería continuar haciéndolo para compartir con alguien alguna conversación que le permitiera desbocar su ingenio, pero ese alguien nunca llegaba, jamás aparecía; por un momento había llegado a pensar que sería Draco, pero para como estaban las cosas, no sería posible, aunque sí había alcanzado a ver un rastro de algo parecido al remordimiento cuando el chico ya se iba a las mazmorras, como diciéndole una y mil veces, 'esto es necesario', el problema es que no entendía qué era _eso_ y no podía comprenderlo si él no decía nada, y lo que empeoraba todo, era que no tenía derecho a entrometerse, por muy que su curiosidad natural le clamara a gritos hacerlo, solo podía aguardar a que algún día el chico se dignara a contarle algún detalle, si es que existía la posibilidad de volver a hablarse, lo cual le irritaba ¿Por qué le interesaba hablarle a un casi desconocido que le había despreciado de tamaña manera? La respuesta en su mente no se hizo esperar 'porque él te trató de forma diferente y eso te gustó', y sí, él le había hecho sentir que de cierta manera era merecedora de algún reconocimiento, le había despertado esa venita egoísta que siempre trataba de mantener acallada, y ahora descubría que se sentía fuera de lugar con sus amigos, porque ella era la que usualmente hacía todo por encajar, y casi nunca obtenía algo gratificante a cambio, continuó pensando en ello mientras terminaba su ronda, Ron a su lado iba distraído sin prestarle atención, incauto y sin saber lo que rondaba por su mente.

* * *

Cuando llegó a su habitación después de su ronda, lo primero que llamó su atención fue notar que el espacio en que estaba la cama del imbécil de Fomoré, ahora también poseía un biombo que se extendía de lado a lado de lo que el rubio había llamado 'su trozo de la habitación', cerrando el espacio de forma que no se podía ver hacia adentro, bufó con el ceño fruncido, pensando en derribar aquella cosa ¿Pero qué se creía el muy malnacido? Se acercó velozmente ante la mirada atenta de unos Crabbe y Goyle que se atiborraban de dulces que habían llevado a la habitación de contrabando en los bolsillos de sus túnicas, luego de cenar en el Gran Comedor, Zabini y Nott solo se miraron momentáneamente y luego sonrieron de lado, viendo confiados a Vratar'.

– ¿Qué ven?- les espetó iracundo.

–Solo esperamos a ver qué sucede si haces lo que estás por hacer, es todo- le devolvió Zabini con tono desentendido, Theodore sonreía de lado apacible, como si estuviera imaginando algo satisfactorio.

Czar se aguantó las ganas de volverse hacia ellos por completo e ir a partirles la cara a punta de hechizos y llevó violentamente su mano hacia la pantalla que inocentemente se erguía para brindar privacidad al espacio que resguardaba, haló con brutalidad, pero solo consiguió que con esa fuerza, su mano terminara resbalando y su propio peso le jugara en contra haciéndolo caer de sentón al suelo, soltando una exclamación malsonante por el porrazo; la puerta del baño del dormitorio se abrió entonces, y Draco salió a medio vestir, con los pantalones de un pijama negro de seda y calcetines puestos, la camisa del conjunto reposando sobre uno de sus hombros, frotándose los cabellos húmedos con una toalla de un verde casi negro que combinaba a la perfección con su ropa de dormir, alzó una ceja al ver al castaño allí en el piso y sonrió de lado, burlesco.

– ¿Te gusta? Acabo de colocarlo…- se cruzó de brazos –Para entrar allí, debes tener mi explícito consentimiento- le dijo con tranquilidad.

El agua caliente de la ducha había hecho sus efectos y el cansancio le estaba matando, bostezó sonoramente tapándose la boca y echando la toalla sobre el borde superior del biombo, procedió a colocarse la camisa mientras continuaba caminando, los dos mandilones que solían cuidarle las espaldas a Czar fueron al lado de su 'jefe' y le ayudaron a levantarse mientras este asesinaba al rubio con la mirada, sus ojos azules se clavaron con impresión en lo que pareció ser un tatuaje en el antebrazo izquierdo del chico de mechones miel y sonrió con malicia, quizá esa información le serviría de algo, Crabbe y Goyle miraron a Draco como tratando de advertirle que se daría en la cara contra la pantalla, pero se quedaron boquiabiertos, al igual que Zabini, al observar como este solo atravesaba el objeto sin prestar atención, Theodore inmediatamente se decidió a estudiar encantamientos más avanzados en la biblioteca, él también quería hacer su propia habitación, dentro de la habitación.

* * *

Era apenas el segundo día de clases, el ambiente se sentía bastante fresco, la brisa fría les asediaba anunciando un otoño bastante más acogedor que el del año anterior, entró al Gran Comedor y sintió gran curiosidad por el ulular de los murmullos a su alrededor, Ginny a su lado miraba directo a la mesa de las serpientes, ella no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo, como tampoco pudo evitar sorprenderse:

Vratar' ya no comía ocupando la cabecera de la mesa, sino a uno de los costados, justo a la izquierda de Parkinson, siendo que era el segundo más cercano a ese lado de la mesa, que era a su vez el extremo más cercano a la mesa de los profesores, sin embargo, una distancia de unos cuantos centímetros había entre Pansy y ese borde de madera que componía el sitio que debía ocupar el 'príncipe' de Slytherin, el espacio suficiente para que se sentaran fácilmente dos personas, pensó que serían los gorilas del castaño, pero ellos estaban frente a este, vio con curiosidad como la población de Slytherins se silenciaba paulatinamente mientras dirigía su atención a las enormes puertas a sus espaldas, giró la cabeza lo suficiente como para ver pasar por su costado derecho a tres personas, una de ellas le saludó con una sonrisa discreta y un asentimiento, ese había sido Nott, la otra le había mirado de soslayo pero con un tinte de incomodidad palpable, Zabini, y el tercero, para su sorpresa, se detuvo a su lado, se dio vuelta hacia él, bajo el peso aplastante de su mirada, el joven mantenía su semblante inexpresivo, este le hizo una leve reverencia elegante y cortés, y contra todo pronóstico, cuando volvió a erguirse sobre sí mismo y en toda su altura, le sonreía de lado con ese mismo brillo juguetón en los ojos que le había visto la primera vez que le viera hacer ese gesto, pero había algo diferente, un aire oscuro de misticismo que le rodeaba, vio como el muchacho miraba a Ginny y le hacía un leve asentimiento amablemente como reconociendo su presencia, un saludo que no tenía punto de comparación con el que le había dedicado antes a ella, ese, había sido Draco, y muy a su pesar, le había dejado descolocada con ese solo gesto tan contradictorio con respecto a lo que él mismo le había casi gruñido la noche anterior, continuó su camino al lado de la pelirroja luego de que esta tirara disimuladamente de la manga de su túnica y se sentó con sus amigos a tomar el desayuno con un nombre en mente, Draco.

¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Dónde había quedado su resolución, su decisión, su determinación? No tenía ni una jodida idea, pero al verla allí, se había detenido a su lado como si una fuerza superior le anclara al suelo, y no había podido disimularlo de otra forma que no fuera haciéndole un estúpido gesto pomposo de saludo, solo había podido despegar sus ojos de los de la leona, ver a la mini-comadreja, hacerle un mínimo gesto apenas aceptable y salir huyendo de la situación como mejor pudo: Caminando erguido orgullosamente y con parsimonia, iba tan distraído, que había buscado sentarse de nuevo en medio de Astoria y Daphne como la noche anterior, pero la menor de ellas, le había hecho una seña rápida, haciéndole darse cuenta del nuevo lugar que le correspondería en la mesa, la cabecera de la casa más elitista de Hogwarts, perfecto, eso era lo mejor para pasar desapercibido, se sentó allí cómodamente a distraerse con su comida al tiempo que fingía no ser consciente de lo que ello significaba, a decir verdad, ocupar de nuevo su lugar como el líder de las serpientes, ya no le era placentero, le daba igual y de hecho, le estaba aburriendo, terminó su desayuno decidido a evitar a Granger si con eso podía hacer que sus pies no se pegaran al piso otra vez ¿Qué clase de lapsus idiota había sido ese?

Salazar se apiadara de su mente fatigada y dejara de jugarle bromas, porque sí, ahora le quedaba clara una cosa, ya no podía volver a verla de la misma manera, ya no era una sangre-sucia para él, era solo Granger ahora, una chica cualquiera, con los mismos derechos que cualquiera y la misma posición que cualquiera con respecto a la suya, se levantó con soltura dispuesto a dar verdadero inicio a su primera semana en ese nuevo Hogwarts.

* * *

Draco había despertado sobresaltado, se había fijado en la luz que se filtraba en la habitación, había estado atento a los ruidos que provenían del dormitorio, debía ser de madrugada todavía, le fascinaba su biombo encantado, nadie podía ver a través del objeto desde fuera, solo él podía hacerlo, porque por dentro era como si no existiera, casi sintió ganas de sonreír por su pequeño truco, adoraba a esta Narcissa que le mostraba cosas tan útiles, pero lamentablemente, había algo que opacaba el brillo naturalmente hipnotizante de sus ojos bicolores, haciendo que su mirada fuera lúgubre y oscura, un escalofrío arañó su columna vertebral con gélida voracidad, su cuerpo se estremeció ante ello, ya era el día, esa noche sería la quinta del mes, habría luna nueva y tendría que enfrentarse a su juez, y seguramente su verdugo, Elatha.

Se levantó con los ánimos en cero, sabía que no podría volver a conciliar el sueño, ya era imposible, tomó su uniforme, se fue al baño y se duchó con pereza, se tomó casi una hora, se secó con parsimonia, se vistió con una lentitud apabullante, y para cuando salió resignado y dispuesto a abandonar las mazmorras, descubrió que el único despierto era Theodore, este apenas estaba haciendo estiramientos en proceso de deshacerse de ese estado de duermevela que todavía le hacía mella, con su varita hizo levitar sus cosas hasta su lugar entre los tres biombos y la pared que custodiaba 'su territorio' y salió de allí sin mirar atrás.

Tomaba el desayuno con toda la parsimonia que solo un condenado a muerte que engullía su última comida podía poseer, quizá porque sentía que de cierta forma así era, quizá porque su destino le era incierto, porque la voz racional en su cabeza le decía que no sobreviviría, pero la vena ilusa que trataba de acallar con esmero le hacía soñar con que sí existía una mínima y ridículamente voluble oportunidad de seguir existiendo para el amanecer del día siguiente, observó a Krum sentarse junto a Vratar', como llevaba haciéndolo desde el día anterior, Theodore y Zabini hablaban entre ellos con naturalidad, permitiéndole escuchar sus conversaciones con toda la confianza que solo viejos amigos podían tener, no era idiota, los chicos habían sido su sombra desde su pelea con Czar, estaban equitativamente divididos en su habitación, se podía decir que allí existía una guerra silenciosa no declarada pero sobreentendida, claramente se podía apreciar como 'su bando' poseía sus territorios bien definidos con más biombos encantados, ya que por insistencia del castaño de su 'equipo', había terminado por regalarles a aquellos dos sus propias 'habitaciones dentro de la habitación', como les había bautizado Theodore, siendo que la única área verdaderamente común fuera el baño, que era como tierra santa en que los enfrentamientos no tenían lugar, incluso había tenido que duplicar su saco de boxeo para que cada uno de sus 'aliados' tuviera uno propio, y pesas, y mancuernas, y una colchoneta, con lo que los separadores entre cada espacio individual eran casi inútiles, porque por dentro podían atravesar de una sección a otra sin que los otros tres Slytherins enemigos se enteraran de absolutamente nada, siempre y cuando el dueño de la sección le otorgara permiso al otro, un cuervo negro de ojos amarillos llamó su atención, ya lo reconocía, era de Sirius, colocó su brazo elegantemente para que este se posara, con cuidado removió el pergamino y le dio un trozo de pollo para que no fuera a picotearle por no alimentarle, era un glotón agresivo, el ave de inmediato se fue por donde había llegado mientras los demás recibían su correo sin prestarle mucha atención, desplegó el pergamino y comenzó a leer con avidez:

_Draco,_

_Hoy es el día, Narcissa lleva noches sin dormir prácticamente nada a la expectativa de lo que pueda suceder esta media noche, sé que tú también debes estar lleno de ansiedad, no te enfrentarás a algo inofensivo, de hecho todo lo contrario, no puedo engañarte, estoy asustado por lo que pueda pasarte, pero quiero confiar en que como siempre, los planes de nuestra Cissa resulten bien y tú puedas probarle a Elatha lo que realmente vales, no importa lo que digas, lo que pienses, o lo que sientas, realmente eres una buena persona, solo que necesitas aclararte y descubrirte a ti mismo, estás creciendo Draco, poco a poco vas dejando atrás esa actitud sumisa de repetir lo que siempre te han dicho que debes decir y te hallas dentro de tu propio laverinto, tal y como eres en verdad y eso me hace sentir orgulloso._

_No hay mejor versión de ti que el verdadero tú, tenlo en cuenta, no te dejes vencer, se fuerte y astuto, ten pericia y ármate de coraje, creo en ti, creo en los cambios que he visto en ti antes de que te fueras a Hogwarts y que estoy seguro, sigues teniendo, creo en tu ingenio y en tu gran inteligencia, (obviamente heredada de tu madre), creo en que puedes hacerlo, creo en que saldrás victorioso, y sobre todo, creo con todo mi ser, en que te convertirás en un excelente hombre a medida que pase el tiempo._

_Cuídate mucho, trata de hacer amigos, de llenarte de buenos recuerdos, de experiencias inolvidables, de sentimientos nuevos, mantente cuerdo, y hagas lo que hagas, recuerda, no te enamores, porque lo que verdaderamente nos hace sacrificar todo por alguien más, es justamente el amor, te lo dice un hombre que ya ha sucumbido y que sufre y vive por ello con todo lo que tiene._

_No te desearé suerte, porque confío en que Merlín nos bendecirá y te dará el triunfo sobre esa criatura, solo esperaré que mañana durante el transcurso de la tarde me llegue la respuesta a esta carta._

_Cuídate h-chico… Sírius Black. _

Con gran esfuerzo se contuvo lo suficiente como para guardar el sobre y respirar profundamente, ese tipo, era definitivamente alguien a quien podía confiarle con ojos cerrados a su madre, en lo poco que lo había conocido, él le había demostrado más afecto paternal que Lucius en muchos de sus años de vida, y de alguna manera, se lamentaba por ello, armonizaba su respiración agitada, estaba nervioso, aterrado, ansioso, le costaba horrores concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no fuera su propia desesperación e histeria, sin embargo, las palabras de Sirius habían sido una pequeña dosis de bálsamo para sus nervios destrozados, deseaba vivir, por supuesto que lo deseaba, pero no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo; lograr una hazaña como esa, demostrarle a Elatha que poseía la valía como para que este perdonara su existencia, esa que ahora realmente veía que era insignificante, claro que la recompensa era inestimable, seguiría con vida y esa criatura se doblegaría a su voluntad, constituyéndose como su siervo fiel y protector, la firma de Sirius le parecía más conmovedora que la carta misma si cabía, allí estaba embotado todo su aprecio, había casi escrito 'hijo' en lugar de 'chico', pero parecía haber reparado en ello a última hora; un movimiento brusco le llamó la atención, vio como Czar fulminaba a alguien con la mirada, perdiendo concentración de lo que verdaderamente le preocupaba, dirigió la mirada al mismo punto que la del castaño, Krum estaba saludando a Hermione en lo que a su juicio era una mala imitación de príncipe encantado, besando el dorso de su mano con supuesta delicadeza en lo que parecía un acto rudimentario, negó ligeramente y se obligó a terminar su desayuno, debía distraerse con algo más el resto del día o se volvería loco.

* * *

Se suponía que como actividades complementarias, los alumnos extranjeros verían clases con los de Hogwarts, no podía ser de otra forma pues sino sería tiempo desperdiciado en cuando a su educación, estaba con sus compañeros de casa, los Gryffindors y algunos de Dumrstrang y tres chicas de Beauxbatons, todos participarían de una actividad especial que se había organizado para comenzarse de forma inmediata luego de DCAO, todavía sentía que no podía fiarse de Moody, eso no se le quitaba de la cabeza, pero ahora que estaba allí, solo debía esperar por el profesor, sería un encuentro del club de duelos, pero adaptado a todos los alumnos del colegio y de los otros institutos, separados por año en diferentes salones, esperaban a quien sería su instructor y réferi, audibles murmullos y cuchicheos ululaban por doquier, el desorden de todos allí era bastante más grande del acostumbrado, por los integrantes 'extra' que se añadían al pequeño 'encuentro'.

–Buenos días jóvenes, espero estén tan emocionados como yo por esta pequeña actividad que hemos organizado con fines educativos y recreativos para fomentar su desenvolvimiento inter-colegial- saludó un animado y jovial hombre que se movía entre los alumnos que se habían callado paulatinamente a medida que se percataban de su presencia.

Draco no quiso voltear a verlo, esa voz solo la había escuchado una vez, pero había sido una experiencia espeluznante habérselo encontrado aquella tarde en el Callejón Diagon, se giró lentamente para encararlo, temiendo lo que vería, James Potter estaba frente a ellos, amable y apacible, esperando que todos le dedicaran su completa atención.

–Oh, vaya, pero miren qué sorpresa, joven Fomoré, es un gusto verle de nuevo- le habló con entusiasmo, él se forzó a sonreírle en respuesta, para su suerte, ya le había cogido el truco a eso de las sonrisas falsas que parecían sinceras y amables.

–El gusto es mío señor, no sabía que lo hallaría en este lugar, Sirius no mencionó nada- contestó con educación y amabilidad, al menos con toda la que le fue posible, James ensanchó su sonrisa.

–A decir verdad, yo sabía que estudiarías aquí, pero desconocía en qué año, Sirius me lo comentó, me dijo que eras muy hábil, creo que hoy podrás tener la oportunidad de mostrar tu valía- le comentó inocentemente mientras se movía ante la vista de todos a una tarima especial para los duelos, a diferencia de las de chicos más pequeños, esta tarima era más amplia y presentaba irregularidades en su estructura, era como estar en suelo real, simulando gravilla, simplemente impresionante.

–Claro…- murmuró audiblemente tratando de que su semblante no mutara de la tranquilidad al horror, escuchar aquellas palabras de boca de Potter padre le había dejado en el pecho una sensación de angustia inconmensurable que amenazaba con ahogarlo y hacerlo trizas de un momento a otro, lo mejor que pudo hacer, fue mantener inescrutable el rictus de sus facciones, y tratar de pensar en otras cosas, como la última clase de pociones, la última vez que vio a Narcissa, sus escapadas con Sirius al mundo muggle o los partidos de Quidditch que había llegado a jugar en el otro Hogwarts.

–Bien jóvenes, como ya todos antes han de haber recibido instrucciones para el batimiento en duelo, pasaremos a las reglas de combate que se prestarán para esta ocasión, no quiero trucos sucios, nada de hechizos agresivos con el fin de hacer daño al oponente ¿De acuerdo?- comenzó a hablar sin saber lo perturbado que cierto joven de cabellera rubia y mechones miel había quedado, James miraba a todos con emoción, sinceramente divertido por los rostros nerviosos, ansiosos, expectantes y entusiastas, observó a su hijo levemente y vio que hablaba con su amigo Ron y que la linda Hermione se separaba un poco de ellos con rostro aburrido, sintió ganas de reír, podía adivinar que de nuevo, los chicos hablaban de Quidditch.

Czar se acercó silenciosamente a ella, estaba tan cerca, podía aprovechar que estaba de espaldas, si la atacaba jamás tendría oportunidad de defenderse, pero por mucho que la tentación fuera enorme, no podía hacerlo, se arriesgaría a una expulsión por nada, y a un duro castigo de su padre, no valía la pena a pesar de que estaba consciente de que en su interior, esa sería una de las satisfacciones más grandes del mundo, notó como la leona se daba vuelta con la espalda levemente encorvada en una posición de obvio hastío y la asesinó con la mirada desde un segundo antes de que sus ojos se encontraran, Hermione colocó los ojos en blanco y él se alejó un poco, detestaba tener tan cerca a la sangre-sucia, esa bastarda ni siquiera debía existir.

–Ahora que ha quedado claro, es momento de seleccionar a quienes se batirán en duelo, primero, ya que somos los anfitriones y debemos abrir este encuentro ¿Qué les parece si hacemos esta exhibición más interesante con un contrincante de cada casa?- los murmullos incrementaron, unos deseándolo, otros pensando que era una mala idea, algunos curiosos, Draco solo quería salir corriendo de ese lugar, sentía nauseas y todo comenzaba a darle vueltas.

–Mmm… Creo que podemos hacerlo todavía mejor… Representen a su casa, y también a su género, que sea también un chicos contra chicas- adhirió animado, el barullo se intensificó, las chicas se habían hecho pequeños grupos junto con las de Beauxbatons y hablaban aquí y allá, los chicos habían hecho lo propio aunque ellos ya venían formando grupos grandes desde que habían llegado al salón.

–Y para que sea justo, dejemos que la magia decida- dijo, todos se silenciaron repentinamente, no entendiendo sus palabras.

–Et Gryffindor Slytherin, Lorem…- susurró al tiempo que alzaba su varita, dos pelotitas de luz amarilla flotaron dando vueltas, saltando inquietas y rebotando por sobre las cabezas de los jóvenes, pasaron algunos segundos, hasta que las pelotitas se detuvieron sobre los elegidos, volviéndose anaranjadas, una chica de Gryffindor y un Slytherin habían sido escogidos.

–Señorita Granger, señor Vratar', pasen a la tarima por favor- ordenó amablemente, Snape llegó en ese momento manteniéndose al fondo sin que nadie notara su presencia, su humor no podía ser peor, pensaba seriamente en que seguro mataría a Albus sino fuera un amigo tan querido suyo.

* * *

Ambos subieron a la tarima con presteza, Czar había avanzado primero seleccionando el extremo que daba directamente al lado izquierdo de la sala, el lado en el que inconscientemente, todos los varones estaban, Hermione ocupaba el sitio contrario con semblante tenso, se sentía repentinamente nerviosa, una sensación de pesadez se había apostado en su pecho apenas había sido seleccionada por aquella lucecita que se había desvanecido en cuanto el padre de Harry les mandara a pasar para batirse en duelo, sujetaba la varita con fuerza, de haber sido otro oponente, no habría estado tan nerviosa, pero con ese chico no había seguridad de nada, por mucho que el señor Potter fungiera de réferi, Vratar' le miraba confiado, sonriendo de lado con malignidad, sus ojos azules refulgían en un brillo malicioso y un tanto maníaco; no podía matarla, por supuesto, no era estúpido, pero si podía aprovechar la ocasión para dejarle en claro el mensaje, un simple 'cuídate de mí, Granger' grabado en su subconsciente sería perfecto, leona y serpiente reverenciaron como exigía la educación, pero el castaño se adelantó a Hermione con rapidez.

– ¡Depulso!- exclamó con violencia.

– ¡Protego!- chilló como reacción salvándose del hechizo por muy poco.

–Vratar', debiste esperar, eso es jugar sucio, será mejor que no participes si es así como planeas comportarte ¡Baja de allí ahora!- ordenó el padre de Harry, mas este no obedeció, ni siquiera le estaba escuchando, Hermione se mantenía alerta, por mucho que James ordenara al estúpido de Czar detenerse, sabía que no serviría de nada, el castaño susurró algunas cosas ininteligibles con un deje de sadismo en la mirada y una sonrisa oscura en el rostro al tiempo que hacía unas florituras casi imperceptibles que ella no alcanzó a distinguir en detalle.

– ¡Expulso!- gritó un colérico Vratar' dejándose llevar por sus deseos de acabarla.

– ¡Protego, expelliarmus!- exclamó con movimientos ágiles, más sin embargo, con una floritura, Czar evitó ser desarmado, le miró tratando de pensar en alguna solución, James había tratado de detenerlos, pero en algún momento de la pelea, el castaño había colocado algún tipo de barrera que no se lo permitía.

– ¡Vratar' te he dicho que te detengas!- exclamó seriamente preocupado, Harry y Ron se habían acercado entre la multitud apiñada que observaba con preocupación el duelo, tratando de ayudarle a deshacer la barrera, Snape lo sabía, se había dado cuenta, había que romperla desde dentro, era imposible hacerlo desde fuera, no por la fuerza del mago que forjó el encantamiento, sino por el hechizo en sí mismo.

* * *

Draco miraba atento hasta que sintió que alguien le hablaba, volteó a cada lado, pero no había nadie, escuchó la misma voz y con espanto, reconoció que venía de su interior, su rostro se tornó pálido de un momento a otro, esa voz decía cosas como 'Ve, llévame con el muchacho, permíteme enseñarle, déjame hacerle daño hasta que sangre', 'Un caballero no ataca a traición, es un sangre-limpia bañado en inmundicia, quiero su alma ¡La quiero!', aterrado fijó su vista en Vratar', notó en este el inicio de un movimiento muy conocido para él, vio a Hermione demasiado agitada por el esfuerzo constante de defenderse de los ataques indiscriminados que le eran lanzados, la voz de nuevo habló, 'Oh un alma limpia, una niña virginal y llena de vida… La quiero… Quiero su espíritu, deseo devorar su esencia y saciarme del cáliz de su cuerpo… ennegrecer su alma, tomar su valía y su pureza…', 'La quiero, será mía, la materé… Y luego haré lo mismo con tu madre, Narcissa…', escuchó la desgarradora voz a medida que veía pasar velozmente imágenes de ellas en el suelo, ensangrentadas, con las ropas rasgadas y los rostros deformados, marcas de magulladuras, zarpazos de garras y tajos de carne arrancados de las extensiones de sus cuerpos, huesos a la vista en algunas zonas y una marca como la de su morsmordre modificado, dibujada como una quemadura grotesca en el pecho de cada una, supurantes y asquerosas; una carcajada cargada de maldad y perversión se dejó escuchar rauda haciendo ecos por su mente, acompañada de más imágenes, gritos de dolor, gemidos de suplicio, sollozos, súplicas y el repentino hedor a sangre, a muerte… Creyó que colapsaría, se estremeció ante ello y antes de siquiera poder pensar, su cuerpo se movió por inercia ante su deseo de alejar a esa bestia infernal a pesar de que no era todavía un ente material, usó un hechizo que jamás imaginó que podría volver a utilizar, tratando de salvarla y evitar la muerte de su madre, por parte de ese ser que deseaba perpetrar algo tan espantoso.

* * *

– ¡Serpentosia!- exclamó deseando que la serpiente enorme y negra que manaba de su varita se le abalanzara encima sin darle chance de hacer nada para defenderse, el animal se echó en un impulso tan fuerte que Hermione retrocedió dos pasos para que este no le tocara al caer al suelo, una nube de humo negra se materializó al mismo tiempo, rozando el brazo contrario al que la leona alzaba con varita en mano, sintiendo como chocaba con algo a sus espaldas, el bufido mortífero de la serpiente llamó su atención, no atinó a reaccionar al ver como esta embestía con salvajismo inusitado.

– _¡Evanesco, desmaius, expelliarmus, accio varita!_- conjuró mentalmente, con todo su arsenal de talento en hechizos no verbales, su ceño fruncido y mirada amenazante y atenazada de un brillo de peligrosidad inminente, un rayo de luz blanco hizo desaparecer a la serpiente en vilo al tiempo que rodeaba a Hermione con su brazo libre, sujetándola de la cintura de forma protectora y posesiva, una veloz ráfaga de rayos de colores atacaron a Czar aturdiéndolo, desarmándolo y lanzándolo por los aires hasta hacerlo caer bruscamente contra el suelo, inconsciente, y haciendo volar de sopetón la varita del castaño a la mano con que sujetaba a Hermione, recibiéndola en el aire luego de estirar el brazo en una pose cargada de alerta y amenaza implícita.

–Finite incantatem- pronunció de forma clara, desvaneciendo la barrera, con una floritura y sin decir palabra, aplicó un ennervate al castaño que volvió a la normalidad.

–Un caballero no ataca por la espalda, tampoco a traición… Un verdadero noble es capaz de ser astuto y fuerte para vencer con honor, nunca se rebaja a costa de su fiabilidad, porque es una actitud indigna…- pronunció solemnemente con voz profunda y oscura, alzó el rostro con fiereza, sus ojos titilando en un brillo mortífero y cruel, el ceño profundamente fruncido, Hermione sintió de nuevo esa aura aplastante, intimidante, llena de una esencia apabullantemente intimidatoria, pero extrañamente, no parecía haber una verdadera ráfaga de maldad en ello, se mantuvo quieta bajo el contacto de un Draco que recitaba con voz profunda, preso del discurso que Elatha le hacía pronunciar, un 'Y deberías morir por ello' se quedó atorado en su garganta, no fue capaz de decirlo, el shock de hallarse en la tarima diciendo semejantes cosas y encarando a un desarmado y enfurecido Czar le hizo caer de bruces a la realidad, le lanzó la varita de vuelta, observó brevemente a Hermione y tratando de disimular se colocó a su lado, pero dándole la espalda a Vratar', tendiéndole una mano para ayudarle a bajar de ese lugar infernal.

–Iníon, permíteme- expresó con total solemnidad, abandonando el aura asesina, pero manteniendo un semblante inescrutable y tenso, la castaña pudo notar un muy leve temblor en la mano que el rubio le tendía, pero la tomó sin ser capaz de pensar demasiado, estaba bloqueada.

James, Harry y Ron corrieron a su lado en cuanto la leona le tendió su mano con suavidad, la calidez de ese roce le distrajo momentáneamente, 'Mmm… una piel deliciosa, su aroma es perfecto… Cuando salga de aquí la devoraré por entero… Será mía de todas las formas posibles…' escuchó en su cabeza, escandalizado dejó de tomar la mano de ella en cuanto llegaron al lado de los tres hombres que preocupados se habían acercado a la joven, les hizo un asentimiento en saludo, su semblante pálido y enfermizo bastó para que el padre de Harry le mandara a la enfermería pensando que el chico estaba así por la tensión del momento y este no se quedó a explicar que no era exactamente Vratar' quien le había hecho ponerse lívido del terror porque nadie tenía por qué saberlo, salió de allí con paso elegante pero apresurado, temblando muy levemente sin dar tiempo a la castaña de poder salir de su trance y agradecerle siquiera.

–Profesor ¿Puedo ir a la enfermería yo también? Creo que el altercado me dejó un poco afectada, no me siento muy bien- mintió una conmocionada Hermione, James la miró atentamente, sabía que eso no era verdad, pero el brillo de preocupación en sus ojos almendra le permitió entender que ella quería cerciorarse del estado de Draco, debía estar muy impactada por lo sucedido, y no la culpaba, no pudo negárselo, asintió sin decir nada, dedicándose a mirar después a un agitado Czar que se mantenía con el ceño fruncido pero más pálido de lo que era normal en él.

–Bien, ahora que ya acabó tu duelo, baja, tú y yo iremos a hablar con tu jefe de casa, que sea él quien te lleve ante el profesor Dumbledore- espetó con una seriedad no muy propia en su persona, al tiempo que Hermione salía del salón sin mirar atrás, James se dispuso a darse vuelta para caminar hasta la puerta, sin embargo se topó de frente con alguien.

–Creo que… Yo puedo encargarme del joven Vratar' a partir de este momento… Potter…- espetó Severus entre-dientes con inmensa acritud, imposibles cantidades de desprecio refulgiendo en sus ojos negros, el padre de Harry asintió con recelo notando como Snape dirigía fugazmente su mirada a su hijo antes de hacerle una seña a Czar para que salieran de allí.

* * *

Caminó desesperadamente los primeros segundos por los pasillos, rumbo a la enfermería, disminuyó el paso al darse cuenta de que actuaba como una tonta y se sintió repentinamente ridícula por lo que estaba haciendo, pero es que el rostro descompuesto y serio de Draco antes de salir de ese lugar le había causado una preocupación inmensa que casi se le hacía asfixiarse, no entendía muy bien por qué, solo sabía que le debía un gran agradecimiento al chico y que esa era básicamente su excusa para buscarlo con desesperación a través del castillo, dobló en una esquina, bajó las escaleras y continuó por otro pasillo más, el bullicio de diferentes hechizos saliendo de un salón llamó su atención, vítores y gritos de emoción hacían eco proviniendo de unos metros más adelante, se asomó por la puerta entreabierta en un acto de curiosidad que no pudo dominar, vio a Viktor vencer a su oponente con una pequeña sonrisa de victoria en sus labios, el muchacho era guapo, no podía negarlo, y fuerte, muy fuerte… Sacudió un poco la cabeza concentrándose nuevamente en su objetivo, se alejó del lugar con premura y andó por otros pasillos más, frenó en seco al conseguirse con una figura alta y delgada de pie al otro lado de su camino, apoyando una mano en una de las paredes y agachando el rostro, temblando visiblemente, con la respiración agitada, su pecho convulsionando levemente cada tanto, se acercó muy despacio, tratando de no hacer ruido, Draco se mantenía inmóvil en su posición, solo siendo sacudido por sus propios temblores, colocó una mano delicadamente en el hombro del chico, este dio un respingo y se giró hacia ella con brusquedad, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al encontrarla parada frente a él.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?- le inquirió en un balbuceo con tono un poco agudo y alterado, se sentía aterrado, esa cosa quería matarlas, lo había visto, las había visto muertas, había sentido dentro de sí los deseos de esa criatura, y ella se empeñaba en permanecer cerca de él ¿Qué no podía quedarse lejos? ¿No se daba cuenta de que lo que menos quería era que estuviera a tan poca distancia de sí? ¿Es que tenía complejos suicidas la muy estúpida? Frunció el ceño desesperado, necesitaba que se largara, por su bien y el suyo propio, ocultó su profundo terror en una ira que ni siquiera sentía.

–Responde… ¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí?- le inquirió dando un paso hacia ella amenazadoramente, en su mente solo podía pensar 'vamos, enójate por como te estoy hablando, oféndete y vete, no seas tonta…', mientras la voz de Elatha resonaba en su cabeza confundiendo sus pensamientos, 'Eso niña, quédate, quédate hasta la media noche, cuando pueda disfrutar matándote lenta y dolorosamente, para después saciarme de la belleza de tu cuerpo hecho un cadáver…', podía sentir como los bellos de su nuca se erizaban al oír tan claramente a esa criatura, estaba volviéndose loco lentamente, y ella no era capaz de darse cuenta, quizá porque _no deseaba notarlo_ o tal vez porque su actuación a pesar del pánico era magistralmente perfecta, no podía saberlo, mucho menos le importaba en esos momentos.

–Yo… Solo quería…- trató de decirle, pero se interrumpió cuando de dos zancadas Draco se plantó frente a ella, con su rostro a escasos diez centímetros del suyo con todo el esplendor de un odio falso rodeándolo, le miró como si fuera a atacarla a crucios de un momento a otro, con el ceño fruncido y las mandíbulas tensas.

–No me digas ¿Solo querías agradecerme salvarte el pellejo del inútil acomplejado de príncipe?- espetó con sarcasmo y hastío, en compañía de muchas más emociones desagradables que solo podía reflejar un Slytherin consumado como lo era él, su aliento chocaba con las mejillas de Hermione, Draco pudo notar al tenerla cerca, que sus ojos eran más claros de lo que parecían, de un intenso color como el de la miel al acumularse en una botella de vidrio, el rostro desencajado y la mirada confusa de ella le dio la seguridad de que estaba haciéndolo bien, 'Oh, acércate otro poco, quiero arrebatarle los labios de una mordida con mis colmillos afilados… Inyectarle mi veneno y colmar su alma de oscuridad, deseo saciarme de su inocencia…', escuchó aquella perturbadora voz de nuevo, titubeó un instante que la leona logró vislumbrar con consternación, pero volvió a su posición de tensión y rencor.

–Déjame decirte que solo lo hice porque Vratar' me tenía harto y no quería que le arrebataran más puntos a nuestra casa por culpa suya… Tú en nada tuviste que ver, pudo haber sido cualquier otra… Me da perfectamente igual, así que no te sientas importante por esto y vete… Te lo dije, quiero que te mantengas alejada de mí…- le gruñó acercándosele otro poco, ella quiso retroceder, pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudieran darse cuenta de nada, el rubio ya la sujetaba firmemente de la cintura impidiéndole separarse un solo milímetro, con violencia la haló pegando más sus cuerpos hasta que casi se aplastaban el uno contra el otro, de forma casi dolorosa la presión del torso de Draco le apretaba los senos a pesar de que no eran demasiado voluminosos, y la manera en que él la tocaba era tan dominante que la había dejado totalmente inmóvil, sintiéndose en peligro.

– ¿Es que necesitas que me comporte como él para que te alejes de una vez por todas…?- le inquirió con lentitud en un ronroneo cargado de veneno y oscuridad, sus labios rosándose casi imperceptiblemente, Elatha riendo dentro de la mente de Draco, este en su fuero trataba de librarse de aquello, pero su cuerpo no obedecía sus órdenes, dentro de sí gritaba desesperadamente a la chica, prácticamente rogándole que se moviera, que le empujara, que luchara por liberarse, que le pateara si era necesario, pero ella estaba totalmente petrificada, mirándole completamente perdida, como si algo o _alguien_ amenazara con tragársela.

–Oh, por supuesto… Quizá pueda hacerte huir con esto…- susurró con voz profunda y aterciopelada, besándola de forma salvaje, apretándola contra su cuerpo hasta que escuchó el craqueo de las vértebras de la columna de la leona y un gemido adolorido amortiguado por su propia boca, ese sonido le hizo desesperarse más, a pesar de que sus ojos estaban cerrados, sintió que algo se quebraba dentro de sí y estos empezaron a humedecérsele, trató de luchar por zafarse, por soltarla y salir corriendo de allí, largarse de ese castillo; esa bestia lo mataría y además, las mataría a ella y a su madre, se llevaría su alma y la de dos personas inocentes, joder, es que la suya estaba sucia, después de todo había sido un mortífago, pero la de Granger no, y la de su madre tampoco, porque ella, ni siquiera cuando era la come-libros heroína de guerra de su mundo había odiado de verdad, jamás había alcanzado a ver siquiera una mínima poluta de rencor malsano en su mirar, y ahora iba a morir junto con él, las imágenes de Bellatrix llegaron a él, el recuerdo de la tortura de esta en contra de Hermione le hizo sentir aun más angustia, y su terror se volvió tan grande que un embate mental en contra de Elatha, se alzó sin saber de dónde provenía esa determinación, la dejó libre de golpe, tan violentamente que la hizo caer de sentón al suelo, abrió sus ojos y la miró como nunca jamás había mirado a nadie, con la muerte reflejada en sus negras pupilas llenas de horror y angustia.

–Aléjate de mí si es que realmente quieres llegar a tus quince… Y si todavía piensas que puedes tratar de entenderme algún día… Mejor ríndete… Asquerosa sangre-sucia…- le habló con voz trémula y ojos cristalizados que se enrojecían a medida que aguantaba las lágrimas que pujaban con salvajismo por ser derramadas y puestas en libertad, le dio la espalda y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar caminó a largos pasos para alejarse de ella.

Demasiada premura para alguien supuestamente apacible como 'Draco Fomoré', demasiada tensión en su cuerpo, y desesperación infinita en su mirada, los ojos de los pocos estudiantes y profesores desperdigados por los pasillos se habían dado cuenta de ello, pero no le importó, se largó a su habitación como un bólido sin fijarse en nadie ni en nada, dejándola abandonada y con los nervios alterados.

* * *

Allí estaba todavía, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, solo podía mirar al vacío, con la cabeza en dirección al sitio por el que había visto desaparecer la figura de Draco anteriormente, la frase 'Asquerosa sangre-sucia' se repetía una y otra vez en su mente con la voz del rubio, el recuerdo de su mirada cargada de un miedo visceral y tan arraigado en él, el odio expresado en sus movimientos, la rabia y los deseos asesinos de aquel abrazo que seguramente le habría partido una o dos costillas de no haber sido porque se había detenido, el dolor que había manado con su advertencia, el brillo mortecino en esos irises de colores, el rostro ensombrecido y el semblante azulino de lo pálido que se había puesto de tan solo haberla visto… Todavía no podía comprender ¿Que la defendía por evitarle perjuicios a su casa? ¡Eso era mentira, lo había visto claramente en sus pupilas! ¿Qué quería que se alejara? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que ocultaba? Le había llamado sangre-sucia, y le había dolido, pero había algo que no encajaba, o más bien muchas cosas ¿Por qué se lo dijo con lágrimas en los ojos? ¿Por qué estaba tan desesperado? ¿Por qué solo la alejaba a ella? ¿Por qué no a nadie más? ¿Por qué había demostrado antes que ese término le molestaba pero le había insultado justamente con esa palabra?

–Mione ¿Estás bien?- la voz de Luna la devolvió a la realidad, ella dio un respingo y le miró desde su posición en el suelo, con rostro severamente confundido, se colocó de pie lentamente, tambaleándose sutilmente.

–Sí… Yo… Estoy bien Luna…- balbuceó escuetamente, la rubia le sonrió delicadamente.

–Creo que ahora no quieres hablar… Ya será después…- dijo encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia al asunto, comprendiendo que la chica necesitaba estar sola.

–Oh, y ten cuidado con los mecrodionos, parece que están revoloteando por doquier, tú también pareces tener polvillo sobre tu ropa, Draco Fomoré también tiene ese mismo problema…- le dijo ante de irse, Hermione la vio marcharse sin siquiera moverse, ahora tenía otra cosa más en qué pensar… Genial.

* * *

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido con el uniforme puesto, pero lo hizo, su cuerpo se sentía dolorido, pesado y agarrotado, se levantó con dificultad, observó hacia el exterior de sus biombos, ya sus compañeros estaban dormidos también, abrió los ojos en sorpresa ¡Maldición, era tarde! Sacó su varita de debajo de su almohada, iba a salir cuando lo pensó mejor, esa túnica era negra, pero si alguien lo viera al entrar, si es que sobrevivía, lo reconocería de inmediato como un estudiante, con una floritura se hizo colocar ropa muggle, pantalones de rip-stop negro, acomodados militarmente con bombachos que marcaban el inicio de un par de botas del estilo de los comandos paracaidistas de élite, una camiseta negra con la frase 'La realidad tiene límites, la estupidez no' con una firma por lo bajo que se reconocía como el nombre de Napoleón Bonaparte, todo en letras de estilo 'grafiti' como Sirius le había llamado, se apuntó a la nuca y conjuró un cripsis volviéndose invisible, salió apresuradamente, y cerró sin hacer ruido, para vagar como alma en pena por los pasillos del castillo, hasta que finalmente luego de eternos minutos inacabables, consiguió salir.

Avanzaba en sus rondas, no podía creer que ya fuera media noche y que en ese tiempo, desde la hora del toque de queda hasta ese momento, hubieran atrapado a dos parejitas amorosas, un Hufflepuff, dos Ravenclaws y un Gryffindor, pero a pesar de todo, ningún Slytherin, se movió hasta el Hall con pesadumbre, ya tenía sueño, pero debía buscar su bolso, el cual había dejado allí para no tener que soportar su peso, se asustó al sentir algo rozar su espalda mientras tomaba el objeto, se irguió en estado de alerta sacando su varita rápidamente del bolsillo de su túnica, sintió una corriente fría deslizarse por su nuca, haciéndola estremecer, escuchó un murmullo, vio la puerta entreabierta del colegio y un golpe en su pecho se produjo por el vuelco que dio su corazón de forma brusca, una sombra se escabulló saliendo a las afueras, merodeando los terrenos de Hogwarts, no supo si por valentía o estupidez, pero lo siguió.

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí llego por hoy, los dejaré con la intriga, lo sé, no debería, por ello van a odiarme, estoy consciente, pero no se preocupen, el siguiente cap está escrito ya hasta cerca de la mitad, así que no creo que tarde mucho esta vez en actualzar, dependiendo de como se me den las cosas esta semana, puede que para el sábado en la noche publique :D

Se despide de ustedes (por ahora): RagnrokMorgana! Los adoro! :3


End file.
